Quirkless isn't hopeless
by PerezLycan
Summary: A hopeless student who idolized All-Might, only to have a crushed dream and join the support course, Izuku has left his dream behind and now goes on with his uninspired life in a world full of heroes. Momo has always lived a distinguished life yet the accolades and prestige never made up for an empty home. Yui wants to be indifferent. And Todoroki is an emotional dense boy.
1. Chapter 1

1

Study to reminisce

 _"E-Even if I am quirkless... D-Do you think, um, is it possible for someone like me to become a hero?!"_

He rang the door, er, gate-bell? Buzz!

"S-So big..." Izuku marveled at the sight of the mansion as he waited patiently outside the gate. It was their last year at U.A. The league of villains wasn't as much as a threat as they were and so, the students returned to live in their proper residences.

The intercom turned on and out came a voice. "Oh, Midoriya is that you? I'll have the gates open right away! I'm so glad you were able to make it without any problems." After her voice shut off, Izuku heard a loud buzz.

The gates opened. Izuku began walking inside with a nervous sweatdrop behind his head. 'She really is a rich girl.' He reached the door about to knock.

"Midoriya, please come in!" She opened the door with an innocent, happy-to-host smile.

'W-Was she waiting for the exact moment I came to the door...' He ignored the probably truthful thought. "Ah, thank you, Yaoyorozu." He stepped inside. Momo closed the door and guided him around. Izuku couldn't help but take in the higher class presence of her home.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. I don't usually require help studying, but lately, I've been falling behind. I wasn't to keen on the idea of asking Mineta or Bakugo for a private study session. It's great that you're so reliable, Midoriya." She turned her face to him as they walked side by side. Her smile was a cheerful shade of optimism.

"Th-Thank you, Yaoyorozu... I completely understand your reasons. Mineta and Kacchan would be difficult." He had cringed eyes, feeling sorry for her. "I brought all my study material. I don't know what subject you want to take a crack at first. Is there any, in particular, you're struggling with?" Izuku was holding up his bookbag to show how stuffed it was.

Her smile was still there, but she grew a sweatdrop. "My, y-you really are good at prep, huh?" Her eyes naturally lingered to the right hand holding up the bag. Her eyes squinted back a sad gaze and she kept her composure.

Izuku nodded vigorously with huge eyes. "I have to be. Don't worry I also checked up on your suit, it's going great!" He realized how dorky he was acting. His cheeks heated up and he dropped his bag along with his eagerness. He coughed to clear his suddenly tight throat. "S-So, um, where are we going to be studying?" They had been walking for a while now.

"Oh Midoriya, I also wanted to talk about that?" A light giggle. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "No matter, we can talk about that while we study, suit designs aren't my strong point. As for where we will be studying, I believe my room would be best."

Izuku's eyes popped out his sockets. "I-Is that really a good idea? I mean...?"

Momo lifted her chin off her thinking index finger. "Why wouldn't it be? It's free from distractions, I also have a somewhat office corner for studying. If there were more of us then I would understand, but the most efficient method seems my room." She glanced at Midoriya after her explanation.

"Th-That does make sense... but what about your parents?"

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem, work has kept them busy as of late. Although they are strict and I do adhere to their wishes, it's easier when they aren't here. Don't worry." And she had that smile.

 _It was a simple smile, really. Except, it was one she shared through the school too many times._

* * *

"Wh-Why did I expect something similar to my room..." Izuku dropped his book bag, he apologized, picked it back up, and gawked again at her room. 'It's bigger than my home!' He recognized her bed from there time at the U.A. dorms. It seemed more proportional here. The innocent rich girl vibe was present throughout.

"Is your room not the same?" Adorably confused. "Oh, I often forget how diverse students at U.A. can be, sorry if I sounded insensitive." As she walked up spiral stairs to a higher platform inside the room.

"Oh, not at all Yaoyo-" He was about to finish with a polite smile until he saw the stairs and platform she was walking up to. "What the?!"

"This is the study area, I talked about." She motioned with her hand for him to accompany her.

With wide eyes, Izuku nodded, taking shaky steps up the stairs. 'She outclasses me by so much... at school, it's a lot more mild, but now I get why she always had this kind of high social class vibe. The hard part is that she doesn't notice it herself!'

He reached the elevated area and took it in. 'It actually looks kinda like it's own room, secluded from the one down there.' A bookshelf next to the corner, a desk by its side, and a proper round study table in the center.

"Please sit." Momo waved at the chair beside her. "I prefer this part of my room the most. You get a much better view from the window up here... and the tranquil atmosphere helps me relax."

Izuku mindlessly dropped his bag on the table, pulling out a chair. He was focused on her expression, 'something about the way she said that... It's probably nothing.' But Izuku couldn't shake the image of her downcast eyes.

Momo continued the flow of conversation, taking her seat, by his right side. She couldn't help but stare at his right arm. It was bandaged. Always bandaged. She almost lifted her left hand, to touch the white tape over his skin. She almost did but stopped herself. 'He still keeps it like that... Oh, Midoriya.' She cleared her throat and her thoughts. 'Don't worry about that. That's not why I invited him! Positive thoughts!' She nodded her head and scooted closer to him.

Izuku gave a casual laugh. He reached for his bookbag with his right hand. His bandaged hand. "So where do you want to start? You said suit designs were a struggle for you right? How about we start there?" He was pulling out his notes until he noticed she was staring at his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows but let it go. Yaoyorozu was always the worrying type. "L-Like I said," Trying to snap her out of her gaze. "Your suit should be ready tomorrow."

Momo realized that she was staring and rose her eyes to meet his also realizing that he caught her staring. "Oh, M-Midoriya, I didn't mean to-, gosh I'm so sorry!" With her hand over her chest and shut eyes of guilt.

"D-Don't worry about it! C'mon l-let's focus where you should reinforce your suit, without dampening your mobility or quirk."

"Y-Yes, you're right!"

* * *

Somehow, they avoided the possible awkward moment. At least they did their best to avoid it for as long as they could. The lingering sentiment was still there.

Laughter. It filled the room. "Midoriya, you didn't even notice you were rambling!" Holding her sides. Izuku shared a smile. She couldn't help herself, placing her hand on his shoulder to support herself.

"Hey, you could have stopped me! I was so embarrassed that day!"

"I know, I know! But it's just so adorable when you go on like that!" Her giggle died down, not knowing how it sounded to Midoriya.

"A-Adorable..." Repeated with heated cheeks.

Momo's posture went rigid.

Their eyes met. Hers were wide with nervous concern. His reflected her like a mirror. A still breath between them.

"Um..." She tried to say.

"Yeah...?" Trying like her.

Her heart was pounding, so was his. Yet, their actions were calm. So calm. She placed her hand over his right hand. "Is it okay if..." With a tender grip. "If I worry..?"

Izuku's eyes stared at the hand over his then went back to her face. She was leaning close to him. Her bottom lip was quivering. And her eyes. Her eyes held a liquid twinkle.

He didn't like this. Momo wasn't this vulnerable since her self-esteem plummeted during their first year after the sport's festival. His eyes widened, recalling her earlier words. "Yaoyorozu, you said your grades were slipping... and your parents haven't been around lately... Is something wrong? I-I'm worried for you, too."

An honest gasp. She recollected herself, and her grip over his hand. "You're avoiding the subject. Midoriya, after what happened... you still don't talk about it and if you do, all you do is play it off with a smile."

Izuku's back tensed and his eyes grew for a moment before they settled. "S-So are you... Momo, you always have that smile-"

"That's exactly why!" It was harsh but out of concern. Her eyes were shadowed as she leaned closer. Izuku flinched. She continued with a whisper of worry. Her grip on his wrist was still holding on. "Midoriya... After everything, I just miss that shine in your eyes... I want that back. Please..?" Her other hand gripped his collar. She leaned her forehead on his chest. "I miss it... and if I can't have that, then let me worry. Let me in..."

Those seconds ticked away like minutes. Izuku let her stay buried in his chest. She was able to hear his heartbeat. He wrapped one hand around her, nestling his hand on her ponytail. His bandaged hand broke the grip she had, preferably switching to intertwine his fingers with hers. They held hands over his notebook.

The tense silence converted to comfortable quiet.

"Hey, Momo?"

She nodded her head against his chest.

"You don't have to be all alone in this big house... I'm here too, you know?"

It was a weak giggle muffled over his shirt. "Avoiding the subject."

"I'm not..."

"I know..." And she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Momo and Izuku stayed like that for the rest of the study session. Holding each other together. Keeping each other from breaking apart.

* * *

If I can't be a hero, I wonder, will I be okay with that? I don't know, but I think, I think I can make the effort to be happy...


	2. Chapter 2

2

 _Signal_

* * *

Izuku stood alone at the bus stop. The wind blew, fluttering his loose shirt and saggy tie. His dark green hair flowed along. His eyes were still wide, recalling what just happened.

* * *

 _His notebook and their study notes were sprawled out on the floor. Her back was arched on the table. Her hair was entangled in a messy spiral. Her buttons were undone to her cleavage, her fingers slid down her tummy to untuck her uniform blouse. Her skirt swirled like a blossoming flower._

 _His fingers slid up her thigh, over the fabric of her black pantyhose. She pulled on his tie as he climbed on top of her. A damp breath lingering on his neck, she took a small taste of his skin. He moved aside her blouse to kiss her bare shoulder. Her hands roamed to his back, pulling his shirt free from under the belt, her other hand ran through his hair. Their lips wrote up to their necks, a sensual sentence along the jawline. They wanted to finish the paragraph with a kiss. They took a second to remember the expression of the one opposite. Closing their eyes, their lips were ever so slow, inhaling each other..._

* * *

"DEKU!"

"Hiee? Y-Yes!" He jumped back into reality, 'but what was that with Yaoyorozu? Should I start calling her Momo..? Eh, I should focus!' He did jump back for a reason. "Uraraka, Iida? Hey guys!" He calmed down, it was two friends he had ever since his first year at U.A.

"Midoriya, you look quite preoccupied, is everything alright? Is there any way I could help?" Tenya and his robot arms.

"Huh? No guys, thanks but, I'm fine." He lifted his arms denying their help but, 'I'm definitely not fine!'

"You're definitely not fine!" They yelled at Izuku in unison.

'They figured out!'

They all waited at the bus stop. They told Izuku that they were out with ashido and the rest. Izuku told them how he went to study with Yaoyorozu, he couldn't hide the truth. His awkward body language gave out lies. "I mean, she's alone."

"Midoriya, don't tell me you went there to take advantage of-"

"No! Don't jump to conclusions! Sh-She told me. She said her grades have been dipping, and her parents have been working lately. I put two and two together." Izuku explained as fast as he could before he was reprimanded by Iida.

Uraraka giggled. "Deku, you're always thinking like that." Her eyes faded down and then to the city in front of them. "You're always trying to help others."

"Thanks, Uraraka... I mean, it's the least I can do. I'm not going to be a pro-hero, but at the very least I can help." He replied with a warm smile. He didn't want to talk about what happened with Yaoyorozu. He didn't want to talk to her about what happened with Yaoyorozu. He didn't. "That reminds me, Hatsume should be finished with your suit tomorrow, along with me finishing Yaoyorozu's. I just hope Hatsume doesn't get delayed because of her own personal projects. She said she would be working on Tsuyu's till it was done, today." His iconic rambling began.

"You guys sure work hard." Uraraka still had that playful attitude.

And Izuku played along. "Yeah, it's good that the workshop is open 24/7 for third-year students. Our teacher is also busy helping the other years. He kind of just lets us wing it. You know, sink or swim." Izuku rubbed the back of his hair with a rigid laugh. The bags under his eyes became more noticeable.

'He needs sleep!' They both thought.

Buzz, buzz. They heard Izuku sigh as he checked his phone. His baggy eyes had a dreaded cringe. "Why? Why?" He reluctantly answered. "Hatsume, what is it?"

"Oh, Midoriya!" She sang out. "I believe you should come to the studio! I finished one of my babies! It's so spectacular, care to see it in action?!"

A vein throbbed over his eyebrow. "Hatsume..." Clutching the phone tight. "P-Please tell me, you finished Tsuyu's suit."

"Haven't even started on it." In her cheerful tone. "Say, I could use your help!"

Another dejected sigh. "Yeah, on my way. After we're done, I'm walking you home to make sure you get sleep."

"Sure, sure! See ya!" Click.

Izuku put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry to bail on you guys but I can't leave Hatsume alone like that. She would just start working on something else and stay in that workshop till morning."

"Midoriya, make sure you get proper rest as well! We can't have you sluggish!" Iida lectured like always.

"You two are really close, huh?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku adjusted his school bag strap. "Yeah... We are, Uraraka."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Izuku waved back as he headed for school.

"Yeah, see you, Deku."

* * *

"I have to make sure we finish Tsuyu's suit. That's the priority." Although he was always curious about Hatsume's new invention. He entered the work studio. "Hatsume." He called out, not seeing her.

Clutter, clang. She emerged from a pile of junk. "Oh Midoriya, hand me that wrench, will ya?"

Izuku sighed. "Hey to you too." He mumbled. He grabbed his work belt, he strapped it on and walked to her. He picked up the wrench on the floor and handed it to her. "Where's Tsuyu's suit?"

"On the workbench." She shrugged her head to the general direction, still working on whatever it is that she was. "I'm a get right on it, right after I work out the kinks of this."

"Yeah, yeah. You know it's late, right?"

"Sleep requires time, as inventors we need to make use of the time we have." They both had the same baggy eyes. "I'm sure you are aware as well."

"Yeah, I'm too aware with how you use your time." Izuku had walked to the bench, she was talking about. He began to analyze her suit. He jotted down notes. "A few tears. The webbing has cuts. Worn down, a few parts are outstretched? Hm, can we make it more flexible." He finished writing what he thought of how to improve it. "I'll talk to Tsuyu about possible improvements. Now, let's fix you up."

"It's finished!" Hatsume was standing on the pile of junk with her baby proudly in her hand.

Izuku lifted his eyes off the workbench. "Hm, now you can help with your actual job." He turned to her. "What is it anyway? Boots?" They were red boots, as his signature ones.

"My custom made baby for you, Midoriya! I call it air trek! Essentially they are high powered skates! Test them out later, here's the instruction manual." She was shoving them in his hands.

"Eh, w-wait, Hatsume!" She had him pressed up against the bench. She was so close. Her precise eyes were staring up at him excited for the gift, and her breast were pushed up against his chest. Izuku took the gift in her hands. "Th-Thanks, Hatsume, I'll try them later."

"Now what should I work on next?" Turning on the heels of her shoes.

"Not so fast!" Izuku latched her wrist. "Tsuyu's costume comes first." He could feel her motivation falter. He closed his eyes with gritted teeth. He knew he was going to regret it but, "after we finish her suit, I'll help with anything you want."

Her spirit sparked back up. "Really!" Quickly going back to his personal space. "You'll make a baby with me!"

'Don't word it like that!' His face flushed at the thought. "Y-Yeah! But first Tsuyu's." He reaffirmed.

"Yeah! Let's get right on it." Skipping to the bench, already examining what needed to be done.

Izuku stared at the clock. 'It's around 11:30.' He let out a breath of defeat. "I'll go make us some coffee, okay Hatsume."

She nodded and said, "you already know how I like it." He nodded. He walked to the coffee maker and began to prepare it. It was such a common operation, he did it on autopilot and let his mind wander.

'The way her eyes stared at me, and that elegant, enchanting smile she had just before we kissed... Momo...'

* * *

 _They pulled their lips away. He sucked in a breath. She let one out of pleasure. Her fingers held the locks of his hair tight before softening their grip. His fingers slowly trailed up her skirt, he stopped at her hip, tenderly burying his nails into her skin. Her head snapped back in a shiver. He softly laced her exposed neck with wet kisses, he gave her collarbone a gentle bite. He heard her hiss in a moan of pain. Her hand landed on his shoulder, urging him to go lower. His hands roamed up, undoing all her buttons, after, he held her aching body. His lips were guided down, as she pushed lightly on his shoulder. He sucked on her ribcage, leaving a hickey. He left butterfly smooches, trickling down her midriff. He stopped at her navel._

 _Midoriya raised himself up. "Yaoyor-"_

 _She placed her fingertips to his lips. "Momo, just call me Momo, Izuku..."_

* * *

Deku placed a mug on her tool cart, standing next to her. "Don't overwork yourself. I barely finished the coffee." He sat down on a rolling stool.

"Don't worry, we finished! You knocked down the easy stuff, Midoriya!" She animatedly walked to grab her mug and take a sip. "Fuel for us inventors!"

Izuku sweatdropped, he had cheerful closed eyes. "I guess so huh?" He laughed along. He opened his eyes and, "thanks for the gift, Hatsume."

She took another hyper sip. "Think nothing of it, Midoriya. In the process of developing it, I couldn't think of anyone else to fit the bill during the trial stages!"

"Oh, I see... but still thanks!"

They kept at it. Hatsume instantly began another project, she reminded Midoriya of his deal. They finished Tsuyu's suit and began to work on one of her babies.

Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...

Izuku groaned awake. It was cold in the work studio. He was slumped off the workbench. His eyes squinted at the light shining. He sat up walking to the desk with the particular light on. "We didn't finish it, huh?"

Hatsume was sleeping on a desk, writing notes of how to improve their baby. The desk lamp was on, illuminating the sleeping architect. Izuku shut off the light with a small smirk. "The proper amount of sleep, huh?" Izuku discarded the pointless request and fell back on the workbench, going to sleep.

* * *

What I shared with Momo... Was it comfort for me or her?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The air trek Hatsume created is from air gear. Hope you enjoy, please review!**

3

Ordinary quirkless life

* * *

The door to the studio slid open and then closed. "Ribbit?" Tsuyu Asui had a perplexed look with her tongue out. Hatsume was passed out on a desk, and Midoriya was sleeping on the workbench. She politely walked to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hm... ugh... Ts-Tsuyu!" Izuku's glazed eyes shot up, seeing the frog hero. "Your suit! Don't worry it's finished!" Izuku sat up to stand.

"Good morning Midoriya. Sorry for bothering your nap. I just wanted to make sure it was ready. I really need it for today's internship."

"No, you don't need to apologize at all! I shouldn't be sleeping on school grounds anyways." He walked to a wide metal cabinet. He pulled out the briefcase that had her completed suit. "I was looking over your suit and noticed some possible upgrades we could add but given the time we were pressed for, I couldn't apply them, sorry."

"Thanks, Midoriya. You're always trying to help us with our suits, even Bakugo acknowledges it." She reached out for the case.

"Er, Kacchan is difficult sometimes but he is always genuine." He cringed. He handed it to her with his right hand.

Their fingers briefly rubbed against each other during the exchange. "Ribbit," In worry. "Midoriya, when was the last time you changed your bandages?"

"Oh don't worry about me, Tsuyu! Besides I get so busy-" He was instantly being dragged out of the studio. "Huh? Tsuyu?!"

"I get your reasons for keeping it like that but that doesn't mean you can leave it unattended. If you don't change your bandages periodically, you could develop a rash." Tsuyu was walking him to the infirmary. "I thought you knew that by now."

"I guess so... Thanks, as usual." He had embarrassed cheeks for being berated by her honesty.

"School hasn't started, so I don't think recovery girl will mind if we change them in there."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Recovery Girl gave them permission and also berated Midoriya. "Young man, being busy is no excuse to not take care of yourself! Seriously, you are constantly wasting this young girl's time and worry. It's always something with you." And a thwack with her cane to the forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow. You're supposed to heal people not hurt them." He grumbled.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

Tsuyu had a smile at their banter.

Recovery Girl huffed and left them to head for the staff room.

"Sit Midoriya, start unpeeling it, please." As she rummaged through the supplies. "Here we go." She grabbed the white tape.

Izuku unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his arm from his sleeve. The bandages went up to his shoulder. He was left with the right side of his body exposed. He started at his shoulder and began to unwind it. Tsuyu sat on a chair in front of him. She undid the bandaged fingers, one by one. "You know, you're the only one other than Hatsume, that helps me." Izuku tried to start a conversation. The silence wasn't awkward but it also wasn't comfortable.

"Really? Wait, don't tell me, you wait for either of us to offer too-"

"N-No, Tsuyu! But the workshop keeps me busy. I only really bother to change them when there is a huge rip or something like that. You guys would just occasionally bring it up." He was unrolling his bicep. "I mean, you and Hatsume are the only ones who don't... you know, give me that look..." Izuku's eyebrows furrowed. 'Even Momo does...'

"Because there's no reason to." She always spoke her mind. She peeled the white tape off the palm, eventually unwrapping her way to Midoriya's end. "We should clean this before we bandage it up."

"A-Ah, you're right."

"Hm, Midoriya can I ask?"

"Um, ask what Tsuyu?"

"I get it if it's not my business but why didn't you come yesterday, with everyone? Kyouka said you never replied to her invitation."

"I didn't?" His head rolled back on the chair. "I thought I did." He stared at the ceiling. 'That's right... Momo called before I could reply.' He rearranged himself. "I was studying with Yaoyorozu. Sorry, I thought I replied."

"Momo has been struggling, I'm glad she asked for some company... something about her has been off lately. I tried asking but she shrugged me off. I hope you helped her."

Izuku smiled, ignoring what really happened between him and Momo to reassure Asui. "As much as you help me." With a light chuckle.

"The feelings mutual. Ribbit!" She shared his smile, sticking out her tongue in that adoring way, with a small raise of the shoulders and tilt of the head. "There you go. Let's wrap it up."

Izuku kept his head back on the chair, outstretching his limbs as Tsuyu bandaged him back up.

"Ribbit... Next time you both should come hang out with us, you know, cause we're all friends." But didn't say any more on the matter.

Izuku stared at the ceiling and luminescent lights, it was glaring back down at him. "Friends, huh?" He mumbled.

"Hm, what was that Midoriya?"

"Nothing, Tsuyu." He smiled fixing his head and gaze back at her. She finished up to his elbow. "I-I can do the rest." He took the tape from her hand.

"Are you sure, I don't mind." She stuck out her tongue in a questioning manner.

"Y-Yeah! A hundred percent sure. Besides, school's about to start, you don't want to be late." He was rolling up his arm and flashed her an assurance.

"I guess you're right, alright." She stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey, Tsuyu?"

She had her hand on the handle, she turned her head back to him. "Ribbit?"

"Thanks! And be safe while you're out interning." A genuine smile.

She gave one back, closing her eyes. "Of course!" And a thumbs up.

* * *

It was lunch. Izuku played with his food. He wasn't in the mood to eat. He glanced left then right. Uraraka and Iida. Those were the two who sat beside him. He picked at his plate with anxiety. He heard the shuffling of steps and trays being placed in front of him.

"Yo," Jirou casually greeted, sitting in front of Uraraka. Izuku's fingers tensed around his utensil. 'That means...' He had been dreading and hoping for this.

"Hello." Momo sat in front of him. She had a simple smile. That simple smile she always had throughout the school. It bugged him, especially after the one he saw when they were alone. The images flashed and he remembered why he was so anxious about this.

He smiled, trying his best to act normal. 'I can't just talk about what happened in front of everyone, but this is the first time we hang out since we did that...' He gulped making a decision. "H-Hey, Yaoyorozu, Kyouka."

An internal flinch from her that went unnoticed. Her smile everlasting in place in front of everyone. 'Yes, always keep my composure. I'm not weak.' Momo leaned forward slightly. "Ne, Midoriya do you believe you could apply those upgrades we talked about yesterday, while you have my suit?"

"Yeah, except, it might take a while. I don't think it would be ready today. Tomorrow the earliest, if I can convince Hatsume to help me. I do still owe her though. I..." He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. "I can just add more to my debt, to have her help." He didn't open his eyes, because deep down they were cringed. 'More babies!'

Momo tilted her head with a sweatdrop as he continued to ramble about the best solution. "Don't worry, I don't need it for a few days." She interrupted.

His words stopped. His eyes lit with freedom. "Are you sure?" The gratitude in his voice shining.

"I-I'm sure." Momo had to close her eyes. 'His smile is so bright!' She began to smirk at the thought, then a giggle came out.

Both of them realized how natural it was between them and they shared a resonating expression. Izuku thought that he could talk to Momo about all that important stuff later. Right now they were, 'friends, right?'

"If all goes well then your suit should be ready tomorrow or the day after."

"Talking about suits?" He began to take a seat next to Yaoyorozu. "Midoriya is the best one to talk to about that before we go out on the upcoming mission."

Momo smiled at him and they all greeted him. Except Midoriya. His eyes were wide, remembering why this was such a big deal. His throat was dry before he gulped. "H-Hey Todoroki."

"Hey Midoriya, I assume you're working hard, like always. When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Oh, hehe, you know, usually when I can." Izuku casually replied. He scanned his eyes between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. He glanced down at his tray, ignoring the awful pit in his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" She politely asked with that innocent voice.

Izuku's dejected eyes rose up at hers. "No... It's nothing, don't worry about it, Yaoyorozu. Todoroki has a point, I'm not getting enough sleep."

"I see." She let go of it still holding onto that simple smile.

* * *

'I should just forget about what happened.' Izuku groaned. His mind was a jumbled mess. 'I mean Yaoyorozu was acting so natural at lunch.' Izuku dropped his head on the work table. "Ugh..." He heard it placed next to him. He rolled his head to the side to glance at it. The coffee brew snuck into his nostrils.

"It's decaf." She took a sip of her own.

He smirked. "Thanks, Hatsume." He lifted himself back up and grabbed it.

"Midoriya, have you tested out my baby yet?" An excited spark in her eyes.

"Huh? N-No, I haven't-, WE haven't left the school for almost two days." It was true. He was staying late at the studio again with her. "How else am I going to finish Yaoyorozu's?"

"Although that may be true... you're not going to be efficient while preoccupied with thoughts other than your work. Go home today, clear your head and get some rest. Don't worry I'll help with the suit tomorrow." Thoughtful...

Izuku's baggy eyes narrowed as he sipped his coffee suspicious and doubtful. "You just want me to use those boots you created, huh?"

Hatsume blinked like a deer caught in headlights. "Eep." A tiny caught squeal. She vigorously rubbed the locks of her pink hair.

Izuku sighed. "C'mon, we'll both go home today, I'll walk you home. Let's close up shop."

"Midoriya-"

"Yes, I promise to use them on my way home." He smirked as they got their things.

* * *

They stepped off the train.

"I'll be okay from here, Midoriya! Besides I want to see you use my baby! The train tracks should be a perfect foothold for them."

Izuku had a fear in his cringed eyes. 'I'm gonna die...' He had read the instruction manual but still wasn't ready for this.

Hatsume's eyes narrowed at the fearful facial features. "Don't worry! Remember, I designed it especially for you! Plus ultra!"

"If you say so." He had already put on the gear. He wobbled a little bit until he felt someone push him. "Eh?" He was falling forward onto the tracks. "Eh?!" He turned his head back at the culprit. "H-Hatsume?!"

"See you tomorrow, Midoriya!" She waved.

'Ignore the ungodly anger you have towards her right now. Think, think, think! She said she made them specifically for me.' Izuku landed on the track. The wheels revved at the momentum. It blasted forward on the tracks, away from Hatsume. 'I read the instruction manual, to slow down, I need to lean my weight back!' He shifted his pressure to lower his speed. He regained control of his senses, skating along the tracks. He took in the air and noise of the bustling city wind. "This isn't bad."

And he forgot about Momo for a moment.

He started slow with the air trek Hatsume gave him. He practiced the fundamentals of moving at a park by his apartments. He jumped on a railing, learning how to grind. He grew more brave, taking more chances and building up speed.

He took a deep breath. He had been practicing since he left school. He glared at his target with a smile. He was ready for this. He leaned forward. He took off. He jumped on a fence, landing with a grind switch up, he front flipped towards the building. He drift landed sideways on the wall, skimming his legs up, he spun into it and with a final kick up twist, he reached his, "goal!"

In a handstand on the balcony of his apartment. He let out a breath of triumph and pride. He landed himself inside. He took them off and tied them to his bag strap. He pulled out his phone and started typing as he entered his household.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"An intruder!" Inko Midoriya was surprised to see someone open the door to the veranda while she was alone.

"Sorry..." Apologizing for almost scaring his mom to death. He sweatdropped, forgetting that crucial detail. 'I guess I do look like an intruder.'

 **Izuku: It works great Hatsume, it's really cool! Thanks!**

 **Hatsume: (Thumbs up emoji)**

"We'll probably talk about it more at school. Even at home, I bet she's working on something."

 **Izuku: Make sure you sleep!**

 **Hatsume (Thumbs up emoji)**

Izuku chuckled. "She's gonna walk in with bags under her eyes. He yawned at the thought of sleep. "I should shower first." He nodded to himself.

It was a long day. He ruffled his hair with a towel. He entered his room. He was wondering what he could pull off with his new gear. He did his best to ignore the lingering thoughts. He didn't want to think about how he felt during lunch. He didn't know how to feel. 'Todoroki does like her, right?' Izuku and most of the circle of friends figured it out or believed it. 'Or am I just using it as an excuse to avoid the subject.' He wanted to talk to Momo but...

Buzz, buzz. A vibration and ring tone chimed him out of his thoughts. He walked to his desk. He dropped the towel away from his head to see the phone clearly. His eyes glistened a reflection of the contact name.

* * *

 **Izuku: "Hey Yaoyo-"**

 **Momo: "Izuku, about what you said!.. Did you really mean it, not being all alone..? Because you were right... Lately, I've felt lonely. So alone.**

 **And I don't want to be any more..."**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Allure of a siren

* * *

Sparks grinded lyrics to the quiet night. He drifted around the corner, taking the winding backstreets. He narrowed his eyes, his heart was pumping blood from skating and the quenching anxiety that was growing as he got closer.

'I shouldn't be doing this... I know that, but..!' He squeezed his eyes shut. Her voice replayed like a sad lullaby.

'It was wrong and I knew it but I had also been feeling alone for an exhausting amount of time now.'

* * *

 _It was his first year at U.A._

 _He was wobbling down the hall with supplies. He was about to trip, but a tongue wrapped around his waist, stabilizing him. "Careful Midoriya, here, let me help." Tsuyu took some of the weight off him._

 _Izuku gave a nervous laugh of an apology. "Thanks, Tsuyu. H-Hatsume has been working me like a dog."_

 _And they walked side by side. They were always side by side. That's the kind of person Tsuyu was to Izuku. Friends since they met. "Ribbit, how are you liking the support course?"_

 _"It's... not bad. It has a huge learning curve though. I'll manage somehow." His freckles gave a friendly bounce to his smile._

 _"Don't overwork yourself. Make sure to pace yourself. If it's too much for you, ask for help, there's nothing wrong with that."_

 _"You're always so blunt, huh? But thanks, you're right, I will."_

 _"Ribbit, I always speak my mind."_

 _They were walking down the hallway and ran into a friend. "Oh, Uraraka." Izuku greeted._

 _"Hm," turning her attention away from the window gazing she was doing as she strolled along. "Hey Deku!" She waved, about to walk up to him. She hesitated, averting her gaze from his right arm._

 _"Ochako, do you need anything from the support studio, Midoriya and I are headed that way, or better yet come with us." Asui invited._

 _"Oh, s-sorry, I can't, I'm running an errand too, th-thanks though! See you guys after school, we're still on for later with everyone, right?" Rushing her words out, taking brisk steps away from Deku._

 _His hair shadowed his eyes as Uraraka left._

 _"Ribbit..." Asui stared at him, before opening her mouth to try and comfort him. "Just give her time. I'm sure it's hard for her too, especially being alone with you. She'll come around eventually but for now, the only thing you can do is give her time. I know it sounds unfair but everyone grieves in their own way."_

 _"I know Tsuyu, I know that... but," 'it still hurts being avoided by someone when you really need them.'_

* * *

Izuku decelerated reaching the one-way street to Momo's property. He was deciding if he should ring the bell or not as he got closer. He didn't want to be a bother. He optimized his body weight, leaning forward to go faster. He got over the gate with a flip corkscrew. He landed on the other side, dashing up to the house as quietly as he could.

'She said she would leave the door unlocked and wait in her room...' He gulped. 'I'm really doing this.' He snuck inside, closing the door without a sound. He took off his air gear. 'Although we have already, just not this late at night.'

Izuku scampered around the dark hallways. He tried to remember the route to her room. He did good enough because he reached the only room that had sound. He leaned close to the door, hearing low volume music. He furrowed his eyebrows, clearing his throat. "Momo..?"

"...Come in." The same tension in her voice.

Click. Izuku lightly pushed open and entered. He took in the elegant sight. The illumination of the moon shined through her window canvas, the crisp night air left the edges frosted. She was sitting on the side of the bed, facing towards the window, almost as if she was attracted to the only light source in the big empty room. 'And for some reason, it made me really sad. She looked like she had been alone for so long. She never expressed this kind of atmosphere at school.'

Without thinking he walked to the bed and sat beside her. "I'm here..." not knowing what to say.

She had her hair down, it framed around her face and down her bare shoulders. She was in a purple-trimmed, nightgown, it barely reached her thighs. She had her cheek cupped on her hand, leaning her face on it. Her eyes had that downcast glance he was starting to see more often. "I don't even know if I should have asked you to come, Izuku." She whispered, moving her hand to cover her words.

He exhaled a gasp. Izuku folded his fist over the mattress sheets. "I'm... I'm here now, so no helping it right?" An uneasy smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

She gave a weak giggle dropping her hand to her lap. "I guess so, ne?" She scooted closer to his side. "Thanks... Izuku _."_ Nuzzling her cold pink nose on his green sweater sleeve.

He reciprocated her gesture, draping his other arm around her back, running it up and down. "Momo... if you don't mind me asking," he paused, waiting for her reaction. She didn't give one, still resting her head against him peacefully. "A-About this... what we're doing I mean, what are we?" His chest was pumping nervously. His eyes were purely focused on the window silhouette and light on the carpet in front of him.

Her arm reached over his chest, holding onto his shoulder. She straightened herself up, lingering closer to him. "We're here... That's what we are, aren't we?" She straddled on top of him, cupping his face with both her hands, warmly staring down at him.

His eyes widened at the maiden above him in the lonely night. The light glistened off her porcelain skin, casting out hollow shadows. His hands crawled to her hips, tangling with the thin fabric of her nightgown. She leaned down to his face, tilting her head. He closed his eyes, letting himself be guided by her caring hands. His fingers clenched the grip on her hips, as their lips met. She involuntarily sighed out, pulling back. He chased after her, capturing her lips. She whimpered. Her arms were around his neck, hands meshing around his hair in the passion. She clutched a few locks of his hair, keeping their lips abused.

His hands traveled to her back, deepening their embrace. Her thighs rubbed against the sides of his waist, as she grinded on his lap. He pulled down her nightgown straps, one by one, slowly freeing her upper back tracing his fingers over her soft midnight cooled skin. She shivered in his arms, breaking the kiss. "I... Izuku." Panting out a hot breath in the cold.

He groaned at her seductively innocent voice. He made sure he had a firm grip on her, before turning them around and laying her on the bed. She let out a surprised squeal at his action. Her hair was a beautiful mess over the sheets, with a few loose strands over her face. She stared up at Izuku. Her eyes had a liquid shine and her lips lifted with a tender smile. His eyes widened. That smile, it was the honest smile she never showed to anyone. Her hand slowly crept up to his face, rubbing his cheek. His heart skipped a beat at her moonlit affection. Her smile grew at his reaction. A sentimental giggle, "with you, I don't feel so alone..." closing her eyes and raising her smooth porcelain shoulders into her smile, radiating a pale beauty.

"Me... Me, either." He whispered back, leaning his face down to her. He brushed away a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. He rubbed his thumb over her lips, before pressing his against hers in a slow sensual lip locked affair. They moved their lips up and down, broke apart and reunited. In that little moment, it wasn't about lust or desire, it was simply an act of caring.

* * *

His forehead was pressed against hers. He was holding her roughly, one arm under her head, the other was helping him support himself on the bed. His breathing was rigid as he pumped harder.

She was panting heavily. Her cheeks scarlet. Her nails buried into his back. Her legs were locked around his waist. Her bosom was sloshing against his chest.

They both had their eyes locked to each other as they let their breaths mix into an intoxicating aroma in the night.

"Oh, Izuku... Izuku..! Izuku!"

The passion faded out into the cold night.

They were both trying to catch their breaths. Izuku laid on top of her, still holding her in a euphoric embrace. His lips left light smooches on her neck and shoulder. She rested her head on the pillow. Her hand played with his hair and her other skimmed over the scratch marks she left on his back, she whispered an apology, kissing his ear.

'We stayed in each other's arms that night, sleeping until dawn. She woke me up before the sun had arisen. I snuck back into my apartment without Mom finding out and I went to sleep like nothing ever happened. Even though I was more confused than ever about our relationship.'

* * *

Izuku was walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka ran up to him, holding her backpack straps. She noticed a pair of red boots identical to his tied around his bag.

He yawned and turned his head to her. "Oh hey, Uraraka. Good morning." With the usual smile shared between friends.

"Good morning to you too! It's been a while since we walked to school together!" With her preppy attitude.

"Yeah, you're right." He tried to pretend it wasn't because she avoided him after **that** happened.

"Deku, you still got those bags under your eyes? How much sleep did you get last night?" Obviously concerned.

"Hehehe, it's a lot harder to catch up on sleep than I thought." He ruffled the back his hair. "But I believe Hatsume is more sleep deprived than me."

"It's kinda like a competition between you two!"

"No... not at all like that."

And their common banter went on as they reached the front gates of school.

There she was. Uraraka ran up to her and greeted her. Izuku was slightly behind. She greeted Uraraka like usual. She turned to him. Izuku was about to say hello until he saw her face.

"Good morning, Midoriya." With that transparent smile, he knew was a lie.

"G-Good morning Yaoyorozu," was his only reply.

* * *

Izuku when we're alone and Midoriya in public. Yaoyorozu in public and Momo when we're alone...

Why is it like this?


	5. Chapter 5

5

To be a friend

* * *

 _It's been a few weeks since I started-, since we, started those late nights of shared company. I still don't understand Momo's reasons for going along with it but I guess she doesn't know my reasons either after all. Maybe, maybe, it doesn't matter._

"Midoriya, Hatsume, next week, I'm going to need you two to work with the hero course. We're going to be doing a joint lesson. Think of it as field training for on the spot repairs, considering you're both the top students, you will most likely be seeing field work once you graduate and join an agency." Powerloader walked into the studio. Both of them lifted their eyes from their work. Izuku was the only one actually listening. Hatsume just as quickly dived back into her work. Powerloader shook his head and asked Midoriya for a favor to keep her in line during the exercise.

"Don't worry, Sensei. Um, what kind of activity will we be participating in?" Izuku dropped his green goggles around his neck.

Powerloader was at the doorway about to head off. "I'll email you both the official information later, just keep it in the back of your heads for now. Oh and take any support items for self-defense." He chuckled a little and left.

Izuku tilted his head. "Sensei is usually only excited about inventions." His eyes subconsciously wondered to Mei. "Although someone has chipped away at his enthusiasm..."

"Say something Midoriya?"

"I said you've been chipping away at Powerloader's interest in machinery, mostly cause of your malfunctioning babies." Izuku nonchalantly threw the truth at her.

"Oh, I thought you were being productive. Nevermind then." She completely shrugged off.

The door opened and closed again as someone entered. Midoriya was the only one to acknowledge someone new in the work area, Hatsume was being Hatsume. "Oh hey, Todoroki. Can I help you with anything?"

"Hello, Midoriya. Hatsume." The always stiff and proper Todoroki greeted. He turned to Izuku. "Actually yes. I do believe I require your help."

"Really? Did something happen to your suit? I have some spare time and parts so if you have it-"

"Thank you, but no, it's not about anything pertaining to heroes or academics. Can we speak somewhere more private?"

Izuku tilted his head confused. "Sure." He led them farther back into the shop by a corner. "Don't worry, Hatsume isn't the nosy type. So what's up?" Izuku was confused because Todoroki was always focused on school and hero work, so for him to ask for help regarding something else was definitely strange.

"Midoriya... I didn't really know who else to ask. After you helped me realize the hero I could be... I had been putting all my effort into reaching that goal... And now that we are in our third year I think that goal has become more of a reality than an ever before."

Izuku smiled at Todoroki's words. "I'm really proud of you, Todoroki. You've come a long way."

"Thank you Midoriya, I mean it."

"So what do you need help with?"

"As I said, I have been putting all my effort into my goal. But that has caused me to neglect other things...Things we naturally crave."

Izuku rose an eyebrow, concerned. "What other things?"

Todoroki looked him dead in the eyes and with a straight face, "Intimacy."

Izuku almost choked on his spit, coughing. "Wh-What? I mean," he pointed at Todoroki then at himself. "I'm not, Todoroki you're one of my best friends but I don't go that way. I'm flattered but I mean... How did this even come up?" Beginning his infamous babbling.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes in confusion until it dawned on him. His eyes went slightly wide. "What, no, Midoriya. I was simply asking for advice."

"Oh." He felt dumb for his assumption. Then he got confused again. "Advice? How would I be able to give you advice? I'm not really what you call a ladies man." He dropped his shoulders with a sighing laugh towards himself.

Todoroki rose an eyebrow. "Really? I just figured cause of your closeness with Uraraka, Asui, and Hatsume." Honestly thinking Midoriya was good with the ladies.

Izuku forced himself not to cringe. 'He really thought that? Wait, this is the guy who thought I was All-Might's secret love child!' He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, focusing on the situation. "Todoroki, they are just my friends. I don't see them in that way. I mean there is natural attraction between us, maybe," actually thinking of all three of them and the levels of intimacy possible, glancing at Hatsume's rear. She was bent down on her knees. Apparently, she had to work that way. His cheeks flushed and he began to sprout nonsense again. "Even if there was something, I-I have my self-restraint!" Oh God! More babies!

"Midoriya, focus."

"A-Ah, sorry Todoroki. Hm, any advice... I guess, be yourself. Wait that might not work, being yourself would only cause you to focus on heroing and schoolwork."

"My point, exactly."

Izuku was rubbing his chin. "Well, who is it anyway? Maybe that can help." Although he was already growing that same horrible pit in his stomach.

"I never mentioned who did I? It's actually Yaoyorozu. Hm, I don't know much about her though, I know she is intelligent, her quirk requires her to be, what else. We do get along pretty well together." He kept listing every detail he thought was important.

Izuku's eyes drained of their color, hearing him speak. He knew this would all come back at him with a whiplash, he just didn't know how hard it would actually be to go through as it happened.

"So what do you think Midoriya?"

That snapped him back to reality. The reality that he was supposed to be helping Todoroki. His cleared his throat and did his best to act natural. "Don't worry Todoroki." Flashing him a smile. "If it's Mo-, Yaoyorozu, then I think, if you're honest with her," gulp, his eyes quivered as he forced a smile, "everything will work out."

Todoroki took in his words, stared at the ground in thought, finished and rose his head back up. "I'll take it into consideration. Thank you Midoriya, like always." A small genuine smile that he rarely showed.

And it punched Izuku in the gut, almost causing his own smile to falter.

"Y-Yeah Todoroki... Don't mention it." Walking him to the door, not able to meet his eyes.

"See you at lunch."

"Actually, I might not make it. There's an overload of work at the moment."

"Really? I thought you said you had some spare time?"

"Oh," He lifted his hand to his eyes to rub out his tiredness. "I did say that, didn't I?" He shook out a yawn. He removed his hand from his face, staring at Todoroki with his purple baggy eyes.

Todoroki's stiff shoulders slightly sagged as he placed his hand on Izuku's own shoulder. "Midoriya, please get some rest. We're worried, I'm worried, for you." His small smile turned into a concerned one.

Izuku stared at his worried face. 'Just tell him. Tell him the truth. He deserves that much. Tell him what you have with Momo. Come on Izuku, just tell him. You have to!' Izuku lifted his lips. "I know Todoroki. Don't worry, I'll try to take better care of myself."

Todoroki snuck a quick glance at his right arm, ignored his own action and nodded. "Please do. Goodbye Midoriya, and thanks again."

"Yeah, Todoroki." Watching the door slide shut. He stared at it for a few moments more.

'...I'm the worst...'

* * *

Lunch. Yaoyorozu set her food at the same table they always ate at. The ones sitting there were Jirou, Todoroki, Tsuyu, Iida, and Uraraka. She noticed Izuku wasn't there. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Say, where's Midoriya? He was so helpful with my suit, I was going to ask about any more possible upgrades." It would be too obvious if she flat out asked for him.

Tsuyu placed her finger on her lips, staring up. "Hm, if he's not here for lunch, then most likely he is in the workshop with Hatsume, although they are prohibited from working during breaks, she's probably helping him change his bandages although I did just help him out with that a few weeks ago." She felt a prick by her side. "Ribbit?" Seeing Jirou's earphone poke her. She stared at Jirou, who was glaring back at her. Jirou then shifted her eyes to Uraraka then back to her. Tsuyu grew wide eyes realizing. "Uraraka, sorry it just slipped out." Nobody ever talked about Izuku's arm in front of Uraraka. It was always considered taboo by their friends.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, Tsuyu." She showed them a brave smile, telling them she was okay. "It's already been a long time since then. I can't stand still anymore. I'll keep moving forward and be the hero Deku believes I can be!" She triumphantly huffed.

They smiled and agreed with her optimism, they all did, except for Momo. She was staring at Uraraka with a bittersweet sentiment. 'Oh, Izuku...' It was always meant to be Izuku and Uraraka wasn't it?

"He's probably trying to catch some sleep." Todoroki interrupted the social mood. They all looked at him in confusion. "I was answering Yaoyorozu's question."

That snapped her back to reality. The reality that she and Izuku never had an intimate relationship. "Really? How do you know, Todoroki?"

"I went to see him earlier, asking for some advice. He was exhausted, so I asked him to get some rest. At least I hope that's what he's doing."

"How thoughtful of you." Momo leaned closer to him. "Ne, what was it that you would ask advice for? You're one of the top students." She caught the sight of his cheeks tinting slightly before just as quickly vanishing.

"Nothing worth mentioning." But she could already tell. She knew the school gossip. Todoroki sought out his advice, and then he doesn't show up. She pieced it all together. Her lips rose and she closed her eyes as she displayed that transparent smile.

"I see."

* * *

Thud. He groaned in shock as she shoved him against the door. "Momo... What?" Not thinking straight. He didn't even know why he came this night.

"I missed you." She hungrily let out, nuzzling his neck, bitting him, weakly. "You weren't at lunch."

"Y-Yeah, about that," he tried to explain, but grunted, feeling her pelvis pressed against him. He squeezed his fists shut, trying to resolve himself. He gripped her waist and pushed her off. "Momo, we need to talk." He pretended to not notice the rejection in her eyes. "It's about Todoroki." He glanced away with guilt.

"What about him." She crossed her arms, a little miffed.

"He... He came to me, asking for advice." His hair shadowed his eyes. "He really likes you, Momo... And I think he's going to ask you out." Izuku squeezed his eyes shut.

It was a cold silence in the night until he heard her. "And?"

Izuku opened his eyes and turned his head to her. "What do you mean, and?"

Momo uncrossed her arms, softly walking to him. She rose her hands to his cheeks, staring intently and affectionately into his eyes. "What does any of that have to do with us?"

He let out a shocked breath. "What? Of course, it has to with us!"

"No, it doesn't!" Angrily whispering it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "It has nothing to do with us... With this." She quietly begged.

"Momo..."

Sniffle.

Izuku stiffened in their arguing embrace. She was crying?

"I know you want to be a good friend. I know that, Izuku... But what we have, this, it has nothing to do with Todoroki..." She pushed her head back, and they both stared at each other.

"But-"

"Don't worry. Whatever happens between me and Todoroki, will have nothing to do with you. So you don't have to kill yourself with guilt." She had a liquid shine in her eyes, threatening to spill.

But,

She was smiling. That loving honest smile she only showed during their quiet nights. The smile she only ever showed Izuku. It captured him again, just like the first time, and all the times after that. He subconsciously parted his lips." You're..." Breathlessly enchanted.

"Hm?" She pondered for a moment. The next she didn't have to. He crashed his lips against hers. She let out a surprised squeal. She giggled lightly as he guided them to bed. "What were you going to say, Izuku?" Teasing him.

"You're beautiful, Momo..."

'I really am the worst.'

* * *

Now... Now, that I willingly crossed this line... I don't think, there is any way to be a good friend to Todoroki.

Or Momo...


	6. Chapter 6

6

Not Hopeless

* * *

Izuku strapped the arm support around his right elbow.

"The bandages don't get in the way right?" Mei analyzed.

Izuku shook his head. "Not in the slightest. This is a really good support! Thanks for helping me with it."

"It was a pleasure, I'll always jump at the chance to make a baby with you." Showing a rare, earnest, smile. "Your brain is the only one that can sync with mine during the inventing process." She glanced to the side, Izuku didn't believe it, but he thought he saw her cheeks had a graze of pink. "It's always fun with you."

"Hatsume..." He held a breathless gaze.

"We should hurry up, or we'll be late!" She sang out, speedwalking to the door. He didn't see the expression of self-embarrassment, and earnest vulnerability etched on her face.

"Y-Yeah... Right behind you." He had furrowed eyebrows. 'Hatsume never really says things like that, but it did feel nice to hear it.' Izuku cleared his throat as he walked beside her. He scratched his cheek, staring down, shyly. "Um, I-I like it too... Making babies with you, I m-mean!" He stammered out the second half in a rush.

"Th-Thanks!" She peeped out.

There they both were. Walking side by side, staring at the ground with red faces and awkward silence. They were both thinking the same thing. 'Why did I even say that! This is the first time it's been this weird..!'

"Hey, guys!" Tsuyu, the natural beacon for Izuku. He happily greeted her, Hatsume acknowledged her, both glad they had something to get away from their rare moment of appreciation and compassion for the other. "You excited for the joint class today?"

He nodded. "Yup, it's been a while since I've been on the field! We even made a new arm support for me!" Beaming with joy. Today, he was going to prove it to himself. 'I may be quirkless, but I'm not hopeless!'

Tsuyu had her tongue out, with her adorable lily pad smile. Hatsume rose her arm, placing her hand on her bicep with pride. "That new arm support will minimize the strain on you to practically zero." She huffed.

Deku nodded. "And I've been practicing with the air trek you made me."

"Oh, Midoriya, you sound so lively today." She walked up behind them, joining the trio. She placed her hand on his shoulder in a formal manner. "That's so great to hear." She turned to him and gave him that fake smile she used during school.

"H-Hey, Yaoyorozu." Was all he could stutter out. For some reason, during school, he felt detached from her, not like their intimate whispered nights of passion.

* * *

 _The white sheets were transparent as they moved under the pale beauty of the moon. Her fingernails clawed into his lower back, clinging to him. He was holding her with a possessive grip. Her bosom had a perky bounce as he drove into her, it pressed against his chest. Their light sweat caused a steamy euphoria, blending with the cold night._

 _"Izuku..!" Panting his name against his neck, sending shivers._

 _"F-, Fuck," Whispering it against her ear, causing a fractured sighed._

* * *

"Well I should go on ahead, a vice representative should always be punctual, and for me, that's fifteen minutes before everyone else." She began to walk ahead, ever so slowly, sliding her hand off his shoulder, clawing her fingernails over the fabric, in a dominant manner.

He tried to hide the quenching dry throat and quick pitch of breath she drew out of him.

Gulp.

She bid them farewell but snuck in a secret gaze with wanting, narrow eyes at him, before walking ahead.

"Well, we're all headed that way, we should go together." Tsuyu reasonably offered. Izuku's eyes snapped at her. He was cringing hard. 'What's Tsuyu saying? I can't stay around Momo any longer than this or I'll go crazy!'

"Thank you, but I must insist." Momo turned her head back to them with a graceful smile, waving them off politely.

As she got out of view from them, she let out a breath of anxiety. 'I couldn't have been next to Izuku for another moment. I was about to pounce him!'

Deku was left in, for some reason, an awkward situation. Hatsume and Tsuyu were seemingly trying to get his attention more so than the other. Tsuyu always spoke her mind, and Izuku was always able to keep the conversation going. Hatsume's eyes would sparkle with intense joy, rapidly mumbling about a new baby and Midoriya would get equally hyped, matching her high-speed mumbles and jotting their ideas in his notebook. The other would interrupt and take Izuku's attention only for the reverse to happen. The whole time Deku was a dense genius, being his usual stuttering self, yet he did feel tense. Were they fighting over him? He thought of Todoroki's words the other day. He shook the thought away. 'Hatsume is only focused on her babies, and Tsuyu has always been just a friend... I don't see any of them in a romantic way.

I think?'

* * *

"All right, this will be a joint class, as I know, you are all aware." Aizawa began the scenario brief. "Present Mic and Snipe are pinned down in the city. Mic's mic is busted, Snipe is running out of ammunition. It is up to the support unit to repair equipment and resupply the heroes. The final objective is to escape from the area," Aizawa swayed his hand to the training block they would be using. The city simulation. He turned back to the class. "Simple enough, right?" The class was about to nod, "I almost forgot, the villains are the school faculty, including me."

"EH?!" Simultaneously as a class. Before they could recover, Aizawa was gone, leaving behind a smoke bomb.

They were all bewildered.

"Ninja!" Deku exclaimed. Kirishima lapped his arm over Deku. "Ninja!" Kaminari joined them, "Ninja!" Tokoyami cough, but then silently uttered it next to them. "N-Ninja..."

"Oi, stop goofing around!" Jirou scolded, raising her arms menacingly, her ear jacks followed. "The exam already started!"

Until Yaoyorozu stepped in. "It should be fine if it's only for a few minutes, ne?" She honestly asked her close friend.

Jirou scratched her cheek, hiding a bit of blushing frustration. She placed her hands behind her head. "I m-mean, it's fine..." She then looked downcast. "But this is too nostalgic for my taste."

Momo gasped. "O... Oh." She shared the sad stare. It was true. She cleared her throat and looked at Midoriya's group. "But maybe that's what today is for, they are making the most of it. You should as well, ne?" She smiled at Jirou.

That smile.

Jirou gritted her teeth, she glared up, to the side, rolled her eyes, before sighing in defeat. "Y-Yeah."

And they both shared a giggle.

"Damm it Deku!" They all froze.

Izuku stared back at him. At that moment it all came back to him. He held back a squint in his eyes. He glared to the side, the wind swept his bangs. He faced him again.

A never-ending relationship.

"I... I know, Kacchan."

* * *

Kacchan needs to let go of the past.

We all have to eventually.

I did.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Sky embrace

* * *

"They said wait for a diversion..." Izuku was peeking from a window, inside a building. He was staring at a building vertically across the intersection. That's where the heroes who needed help were. The class had zeroed in on the signal fire. The building was blocked by the 'villains.'

"That's right, we have to be patient." She whispered next to his ear.

Deku tried to steady his breathing. His face was growing red. 'This is worse than bad!' The class had decided to split up Hatsume and Midoriya, they both had the ability to repair equipment and had ammo reserves, it would be more optimal that way. 'Although I doubt Hatsume can focus...' But that wasn't the problem for him right now. Right now he was dealing with this vixen breathing down his neck. Iida, the class representative was with Hatsume, and Midoriya was left with the vice representative. 'Why did it turn out like this?! It would have been better if I was paired with Iida!'

"Is something wrong, I-zu-ku..." Her breath trickled down his ear, as she leaned over him, both glancing for an opportunity to act.

"N-Nothing!.." His hair hid his stammered eyes. He shivered the moment she leaned on his back to get a better view.

Then came the boom! "E-Eh?!" The building in front of them had a minor explosion in the lobby floor. That was the obvious divergence. "C'mom we have to go." Without thinking, he grabbed her hand, running straight to the window.

"Wait a minute! M-Midoriya?!" She had wide eyes as he threw himself at the window, dragging her along for the ride.

The glass shattered as they busted into the sky. He had an excited gleam in his eyes, but she was crying her lungs out.

"Don't worry, I got you."

She stilled her voice, hearing his. Somehow, even through the blarring air in her ears, she heard it. It was that comforting husky whisper he always had on those nights. Her eyes twinkled. He had twisted his body around, ready to catch her. The wind had guided their bodies close. She reached out, her fingertips grazed his jaw, she skimmed them up to his cheeks until she had a delicate but trusting grip. She was falling down to him, she smiled before they met. "Right now, it's just us, here... Izuku." With a teasing giggle.

He gasped, feeling her arms go around his neck, bringing them closer in the skydive embrace. They had half-lidded wanting eyes, staring at each other. They closed them locking lips with a tender motion, as they fell through the sky.

Slowly, they broke apart, opening their eyes. "Momo..." He let out, trying to catch his breath.

She smiled, but it was that loving smile that she only opened up for him to see because there was a delicate shine in her onyx orbs that she only trusted with him. His own eyes began to grow. It was so endearing he almost missed it. He remembered seeing her lips moves. She finished, tilting her head. The wind blew away her words, but he heard it. He wanted to be so sure he heard it...

"Save me."

Tangled in a timeless fall of faith.

* * *

"How are we still alive?!" Izuku exasperated, still in shock. He had drifted, swerved, flipped, spun, and grinded to the roof of the target building. 'I was too focused on Momo that I almost let us fall to our deaths! I can't forget how dangerous these air trek are.'

"It was fun. Let's do it again sometime." She said as he let her down.

He almost choked on his spit. "F-Fun?" He didn't expect for the well educated and proper Yaoyorozu to be the type to enjoy what they just survived through. "S-Sure."

She leaned forward, finger to her lips and a wink, all with a secretive, naughty, attitude. "Sounds like a date."

He parted his lips taking in the rare sight. "A playful Momo..." He blurted out in a delighted daze.

Her cheeks tinted, still in the middle of her pose. She instantly straightened out and coughed to the side, fixing her composure. "Ah, well yes, from this point I have to ask we keep our relationship at the school level." She finished readjusting by tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh... Yeah, we should huh?"

"I-Izuku I hope you know it's not like that..."

"I do... I mean I want to, I don't know." He grumbled. She was going to reassure him but didn't, because he rubbed the back of his hair, smiling. "But, I'm glad you just acknowledged that we do have one, a relationship. It's the first time either one of us has, actually. So I'm kinda happy."

They shared a smile, taking a small step forward into their complex affair.

* * *

"Maaan, that was brutal." Kaminari sighed. They were all banged up and changing in the locker room.

"Yeah, but Midoriya more than held his owned!" Kirishima slapped Deku's back, right when he took off his uniform jersey.

"Ow, ow!" He groaned. 'Kirishima doesn't know his own strength.' That and he was as bruised as the rest of them. He was able to hold back Eraserhead thanks to the fact that he didn't have a quirk but did have his air treck, and was seemingly prepared for his binding scarf, causing Aizawa to retaliate with physical force, delivering kicks, elbows, punches, and knees. Izuku did his best to counter blow for blow, but took more than he preferred, although his air trek added a lot of torque to his kicks, giving him fierce close quarters combat capabilities. He held him off long enough for them to make a quick escape.

A chime from his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. It was a message from her. **"Can't wait for tonight!"** Followed by a kissing face. He smirked at it about to reply.

"Hey man, wanna go with us to karaoke?"

"Thanks, Kirishima, but I do have some work at the support studio. I need to hurry back."

"Damn Dude, you work hard even after school. Sure sucks to be you."

Izuku chuckled saying something along the lines of helping how he can.

A locker slammed shut. They all winced at the harsh sound.

Deku bit back as Kacchan left the locker room.

Kirishima sighed raising his arms then dropping them. "Man, how can he still be such a sour bug, just because-"

"Thanks, but I really should get going." Deku pushed past him, trying to be polite.

After he left, Kirishima asked, "What'd I do?"

Kaminari chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually let it go to my head for a moment." Izuku was exactly where he said he would be, working at the studio, and of course, Hatsume was as well. Both with their coffee cups beside them. "I know Kirishima means well, but ugh." He couldn't express. His hair shaded his eyes as he stared down at the hero suit he was working on. 'That's right... I'm not a hero.'

Beep. Beep.

He looked at the arm support still on his arm. A light was indicating that it had low power. "I guess I forgot to take it off, huh." He reached for the latch, opening it. He pulled it off and placed it to the side. "Let's get started." He was going to do what he usually did, take notes of repairs and upgrades. He went to grab his pen.

His eyes grew as he tried to grip the pen with his right hand. "I... I can't form a grip!" This hadn't been a problem for a while now.

Hatsume heard his shock, instantly fearing the root of the problem. She rushed over to him, dropping her goggles down to her neck.

"I can barely raise it." He attempted to test the strain on his arm. He dropped it helplessly beside him, holding his elbow with his left hand.

"I'm so sorry Midoriya, I should have-"

"Don't apologize." He quickly interrupted. He knew the only thing she was sensitive about were her babies. "It's only a prototype... Besides, it made me feel like... like, like..." He never could say it outright.

A tender grip held his bandaged hand. "You're right it's only the prototype." She stepped into his personal space, but this time it was different from all the other times she had done so, this time it was sincere. She stared up at him with her precise eyes. "I'll definitely improve it, more and more. So you can keep being a hero..."

"Hatsume..."

He felt her grip squeeze slightly. He began to feel anticipation. 'Wait, i-is something actually happening between me and Hatsume?! Are our lips getting closer? W-Wait! M-Momo!' He lifted his left hand and placed it on her shoulder, to stop whatever advances that were happening.

And the door opened.

He paled turning to the intruder.

"Aha! S-Sorry! I j-just wanted t-to talk to D-Deku! Th-That's all! I didn't mean to intrude! R-Really! Really... I'm... sorry..." Uraraka covered her face in embarrassment. Spewed her words in shame, before running away in rejection.

"Wait! Uraraka, it isn't what it looks like!" He broke off the awkward hug they were sharing. He ran to the door, but stopped, turning back to Hatsume. He was about to ask if they could talk about what happened later, but she was already back in her work. "Right." He mumbled before he ran out.

The only sound to come out of the studio was that of tools as she worked to ignore that thing she didn't understand called emotions.

Izuku eventually caught up to her at the front of the school. He was able to explain and she tried to laugh off the misunderstanding, but he couldn't ignore the salty liquid she tried to hide before he caught up.

"I just wanted to say, Deku... Jeez, I don't know why this is so hard." She slapped her cheeks. "I just wanted to say, I thought you were really cool today!" She gave him a thumbs up, before hastily running off.

And it only left him more disheartened because he was pretty sure he knew how Uraraka felt. He knew because they had been best friends for three years. And they constantly do this to each other.

Give the other hope for a fleeting moment and they reach out for it, knowing it will only slip away again.

* * *

Even after I tried so hard, why can't we escape from something that never happened, Uraraka..?


	8. Chapter 8

8

Plus Ultra

* * *

Izuku was left standing at the entrance to U.A. He was bitting his lower lip in frustration. "... Uraraka." Knowing he was being pulled back in. A part of him was begging his legs to run after her. He forced himself not to, he wanted to head back, but he couldn't either. He couldn't just turn around and walk back into the workshop with Hatsume like nothing happened. More and more, Todoroki's words hit him. The everlasting chase between him and Uraraka, the newfound awkwardness with Hatsume, and his midnight affair with Yaoyorozu. "I did this?" Although subconsciously he knew the answer, admitting it was another matter.

"You did what, Midoriya?"

It caught him off guard, hearing her. He turned to the voice. "Ts-Tsuyu!?" Thinking of the other girl Todoroki listed.

"Hm, what's wrong, you're more jumpy than usual?" She innocently stared up at him.

He quickly caught himself. "Oh, you know I just think it was how quiet you were."

"Thanks, I'm always trying to improve my stealth."

He tried not to cringe. 'She took it as a progression of her skill.' He began to fidget at her unblinking stare. With a nervous sweatdrop, "Tsuyu, er, is something wrong?"

"You need a day off." She stated matter of fact.

"Eh?"

"Today, ribbit."

"Today?"

"Yes."

"Yes... " He sighed with sagged shoulders. "But the thing is my arm, it's not really responsive lately."

"Don't worry, I've helped you before, remember. My tongue is like another arm." Casually tossing his excuse aside.

"Yeah, I remember." He mumbled with a dropped head and tinted cheeks. 'I've been such a burden on her! And she still looks out for me!' He lifted his head in shame. He stared at her with a weak smile. "Wanna get on the swings when we get there?"

She grew that lily pad smile with her adorable tongue sticking out. "Of course."

* * *

The sound of vibrating chains complemented the croaks and ribbits of joy she let out. Izuku had a relaxed smile, pushing her with his good hand. He slowly transitioned to sitting on the swing next to her. She started to propel herself. He was absently staring off, sky gazing. Tsuyu noticed his eyes, following them, staring off to the clouds.

"You were right. I needed this." He let out content.

Froppy gradually let the momentum fall, using her shoes to skid a stop. "Midoriya?" Holding the chains, one with each hand, turning her body to him, facing him.

"Hm, yeah, what is it?" He ended his gaze towards the faraway sky, turning his head to her.

"You still haven't answered my question?"

"Hm, really? What was it again?" He let out a laugh for not knowing.

"When you said to yourself, 'did I do this?' Do what exactly?" With a deadpan voice.

Although he could hear the worry in her voice, he almost fell off the swing. He was able to catch a chain link right before he flipped back on his ass. "I, um," Scratching his cheek out of nervous habit. She was staring directly at him, 'and I can't come up with an excuse!' He sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't tell her about Momo, or Hatsume, 'maybe Hatsume.' He did know he could talk to her about Uraraka. Before he did, he thought of Todoroki's words. 'Tsuyu isn't... We're not like that. She's definitely my friend.' He sucked up a deep breath and let it out, facing her. "It's, it's about Uraraka." He sighed again, seeing the disbelief in her eyes. "Okay, it's a lot more. It's just lately, I don't know... It feels like every step I take is the wrong one. Nothing's adding up but at the same time, it does. I'm so confused. It only looks like I know what I'm doing, but..."

"Hm," With her finger on her lips. "Let's take it slow, wanna talk about Uraraka?"

His eyes widened, taken aback. "If it's okay with you?"

"I asked didn't I?"

He chuckled weakly and told her what happened today. She digested the info easily. "I figured as much."

"Then why'd you ask?!" This time falling off the swing. He grunted, getting back up. "What do you mean though?" He could tell she was conflicted with telling him, which meant it was a difficult situation for her.

"About a week ago she mentioned something about being a better hero because of you, seeing you like that today must have stirred up something inside of her."

"...Oh." With a dry throat. His eyes were shadowed, staring at the ground.

"Ribbit..." Sharing a moment of silence for his sake. After it was over she gave some advice. "Midoriya." He lifted his eyes back up to hers as she spoke, "I might not know what's going on with you lately, I can guess but rather not." Breaking her eyes away from his for a moment. He parted his lips slightly dejected at the act. They both recovered just as quickly. She began her words as she started to turn to him. "I think you should rest. It looks like you barely sleep, I know you're using the support course as an excuse, I'm not gonna pry any more than I am. I'm just worried and _I'm_ asking you to think about your actions." A sniffle laced in her voice.

"Tsuyu..."

"And for the last time, call me Tsu." She giggled out a weak croak. She hopped off the swing. "It's getting late I should be heading home."

"Um, I, you know?" He stood up, staring at her, giving her this look he wanted her to understand.

"I do, and I guess that's what I don't like about it. And I mean it, take some time for yourself, Midoriya." She turned to walk away.

He almost reached out but didn't. His fist was clenched in frustration. He forced himself to open his mouth. "I will! I-I mean, I'll definitely take your advice, Tsu."

She stopped. She spun on the balls of her feet, facing him. "Do your best!" Giving him the thumbs up they share before turning back around and heading home.

"Yeah, thanks." He really was grateful for her friendship. 'Really...'

* * *

After the day he spent with Tsuyu, he decided to make one last stop. The sun had set leaving a fading orange and purple light to the clouded swirled sky.

He subconsciously followed the one-way path as soon as he arrived at the memorial. The cherry blossoms long since scattered giving it a hollow aura. People used to visit here often, Izuku glanced left and right at the empty benches. He stopped, stepping in front of it. He closed his eyes before opening them. He started at the bottom then rose his eyes with a bittersweet melancholy.

"Hey, All-Might..." He was at his hero's burial/memorial sight, standing in front of the statue. The statue was postered in his famous pose and the plaque was inscribed with one quote.

 _ **I Am Here!**_

"It's been a while, huh? Sorry, I've been caught up with a lot of stuff." He smirked to himself, if All-Might were here he would probably laugh with blood spilling out his mouth, telling him not to apologize to the dead. "Kacchan still hasn't forgiven me... I don't think he ever will but it's gotten to the point where he's just being toxic to himself. I let it go..." At this point, he was probably sure All-Might would place his hand on his shoulder and ask him if he was sure and if he wasn't just using Yaoyorozu and the others as distractions. Deku's shoulders tensed before sagging and he dropped his head.

"No, I'm not. All-Might... I want... I want to be a hero, again!.."

* * *

 _The hollow steps echoed as he ran ahead in the underground path. He saw a sealed door, he increased full cowling and smashed through with his iron soles. "Eri!" He could see the small child with Chisaki and one of his other members._

 _"Oh, a hero made it?" Overhaul turned back to the settling debris, he slowly slipped his glove off. Eri was trembling, seeing the boy who hugged her, she didn't know why though, what was this feeling? Hope?_

 _"I won't ever let go of her again!"_

 _And alone, Deku clashed with Overhaul. It was a struggle for both sides. Izuku couldn't get a clean hit and Overhaul's transmutation ability wasn't fast enough to keep up with Deku. After agonizing over wasting one of his bullets, a clean kick to his ribs decided he had no choice._

 _Deku's eyes widened seeing the weapon they were briefed on about to be used. It didn't matter he would be able to dodge it. He paled seeing them aim it at her._

 _He clenched his fist and eyes shut. He had no other option, he had to save Eri and finish this. He increased full cowling to his uppermost limit, bursting in front of Eri to intercept the shot. He pulled his fist back. His veins glowed with power. He knew the doctors and Recovery Girl repeatedly berated him about it, if he did it again he would lose his arm but he ignored all of it. Someone needed his help._

 _"Plus Ultra!" Unleashing the final attack, he felt the bullet pierce his chest._

 _The whole underground area erupted with trembles._

 _Lemillion had been running for forever, after that last fissure he knew something was wrong. He heard weak steps approach. He skidded to a stop prepared for a fight. His black marbles grew seeing him._

 _Deku was tattered in blood, holding Eri on his back, taking shaky steps, almost stumbling to fall, but forcing himself to keep going. After another step of pure will, his heavy eyes glanced up from the ground to Togata. He smiled at him._

 _"Don't worry... We did it. She's safe. She's safe..." The last words he uttered as he passed out._

 _The last words he uttered as a hero._


	9. Chapter 9

9

Hopeless

* * *

Izuku lifted his hand to his face, wiping the salty drops away. He recalled All-Might offering him his quirk, the ridiculous amount of training he put himself through, getting accepted into the hero course, learning and fighting with everyone... Being a hero to someone.

And all of it was taken away from him, so easily.

"What's wrong with me... It's been almost two years, so why can't I..?" He rubbed his eyes, asking himself, filled with frustration. Everything changed after he lost his quirk. Everything changed with Uraraka. She looked at him and his arm differently. Scared, confused, unwanted praise and unwarranted pity, and yet, the worst was how she would look away.

He took a deep shaky breath. He forced a smile like he learned from All-Might, staring at his statue. "Thanks for listening, like always. It's pretty late, I'll see you later All-Might." He left a final prayer, before walking away.

He yawned as he grinded on the rails of a busy street, that separated traffic, and pedestrians. He lifted his arm and moved it around. "I got most of my strength back, faster than I thought, maybe I'm just not used to it, yet." He placed his index finger and thumb on his chin, starting his infamous ramblings, freaking out some of the pedestrians.

It sprinkled on his hair, "huh?" He glanced up, it tapped his head. He held out his hand. "It's raining?" He dropped his arm, leaning forward. "I should get going." He dashed off the railing, grabbing a lamp post, spinning up it like a windy flag. He darted at the edge, kicking off into a flip, high up, his legs guiding the upward draft. He corrected his body upright with a spin, landing on the edge of a building.

After skating over a few buildings, Deku began to debate out loud. "Should I head to Momo's or home?" He easily vaulted over a huge gap between main streets. He thought of Tsuyu's words. He skidded over an air vent. He nodded, "She's right, today I should just head home."

He hopped down to a low-level building with shelter. He pulled out his phone. He decided to send her a message. He clicked on the chat thread. His eyes widened before narrowing. It was her message after the training exercise. "I never replied did I?" His lips twitched into a weak smile. He put his thumbs to the keyboard.

 **Sorry, I was caught up with something, I'm on my way.**

* * *

The weather raged as he approached her house. He lifted an eyebrow. The gate was already opened. He skated up the pathway, raising his arm to block the heavy droplets. His view was blurred from the misty, whirling, rain.

He could make out a shadow at the front porch. His eyes grew, he dropped his hand, grinding his skates to stop, in front of her. "Momo?!" Grabbing her soaking shoulders. "What are you doing out here?"

"I, I don't know!" She giggled, placing her cold hands on his chest. "I was waiting for you! When I saw your message, I opened the gates and waited!" She was nervous after he didn't reply, it was the first message she ever sent during school hours. She thought she ruined the balance of what they were until he did actually reply.

"Let's head inside." Izuku urged guiding them in. They made a loud racket of squishy noises going through the door.

It was calm. The lights strung throughout the ceiling gave a warm mood. Deku closed the door after leading her inside. He turned back to her after shutting it. He didn't have time to react. She pressed him against the door, leaning her body on him. Their soaking clothes sloshed and squealed with their motions. She lifted her head up to his, he was about to say something but she didn't let him. His red boots almost kicked back on the door. She kept capturing his lips like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

"Momo, we're gonna get sick." He breathed out after she gave him a chance to use his lips yet after he spoke, she abused his lips again. He gnawed on her wet bottom lip, before letting go, traveling down to her throat, leaving a trail of warm kisses against her cold flesh. She let out a high pitch breath of pleasure after he sucked on her collar bone and bit it, leaving it bruised.

"Y-Yes, you're right, w-we should do something about that." She whispered trying to be polite but it came out naughty with her heavy panting.

Her pale fingers were running through his damp hair, sprinkles of water fell off. Her hands traveled down to his cheeks. He shivered at the cool touch of her fingertips. She rose her lips at his action. She planted another kiss on him, moving her lips at a slower pace. His hand found its way up to her neck, burying his fingernails into the roots of her hair, his other sneaked under her wet-stuck blouse, his fingers running across the small of her back. She also shivered because of his actions.

They were both chilled from the weather. Their embrace of wet clothes and skin heightened the cold, but they couldn't break away, because they found warmth within the other's lips.

They finally broke apart, trying to catch their breaths. Midoriya reaffirmed his earlier statement. "Momo, c-clothes?"

"Oh, oh right." She hummed, pressing her lips against his, yet dragging her body back, walking in reverse. He followed her motion, keeping an eye out.

They fumbled, laughing as they made their way through the halls. They both placed their hands on the door to her room. They shared a mutual sigh of enjoyed company before opening the door.

"Um, a-after you?" He motioned.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Hm, suddenly so shy?" She slipped her hand off his jaw, leaving a final touch with her index and middle fingers, walking inside.

"N-No, it's just..."

This.

He paused in the middle of the doorway. Her room only carried natural light, meaning the weather was bare to them. The hallway's warm light gave a pleasant contrast to her room. Grey midnight clouds gave a fake shine, illuminating through her windows, it gleamed off her skin, radiating the delicate solitude of rain.

"I-zu-ku..?" She called out. He refocused, making eye contact with her. She was staring over her shoulder to him. His eyes widened seeing her blouse drop, hearing it make a squishy impact. His breath went slightly rigged after seeing her smooth back with only her bra. She smirked at his actions. She placed her fingers on the waistband of her skirt. She turned her face away from him as she leaned forward, sliding it down her long legs, she raised up a foot, flinging it away. She took a step, straightening her curvy body. She climbed up on the bed, she crawled on all fours like a cat, circling back to face him, sitting up on her knees, purring out, "...Come on."

He always fumbled after her.

She giggled, hiding her mouth with the back of her hand. She would think that after the many nights together, his embarrassment and shy attitude would disappear. She didn't mind though, she enjoyed the view of him attempting to take off his shirt, subconsciously biting her lower lip, his abs had a light glisten from the rain and she wanted a taste. Izuku struggled but pulled off his soaking shirt, dropping it by her clothes. His pants were relatively dry. He climbed on the edge of the bed, in front of her.

She stopped his further attempts. "Izuku."

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna get a rash." Placing her hand over his elbow, over his damp bandages.

His breath hicked. He caught himself glaring to the side, placing his hand over hers. "Momo..." Asking her to understand.

"Don't get sick over something so silly." She whispered almost harshly, but the weight of worry was there.

She placed her forehead on his chest. "You're not Deku to me."

His body went rigid. "H-Huh?"

She rubbed her sniffling nose on him. "You're Izuku, not Deku, just Izuku... My Izuku. And I worry, I want to for your sake. So please let me worry."

He remained still for a while. Yaoyorozu in the embrace, not backing down, until she felt him help her peel his bandages. Slowly, she unraveled his arm.

After he was exposed, Izuku glanced to his left, avoiding eye contact. His arm, it was permanently damaged with pink and purple charred skin, running from his shoulder down to every finger. His veins, faded scar tissue from his last use of one for all.

"Izuku."

He didn't want to but forced himself to face her. He caught her expression and stopped. All he could see from her face were owl onyx orbs twinkling an affectionate liquid on the surface.

The moon, it had pierced the grey clouds, even if for a moment and in that moment they shared eye contact reflecting the sky. They both lifted their right hands, placing it on the others cheek, mirroring each other.

"This is real, right?"

"...Of course, it is..."

Her shoulders rose as she tilted her head into that everlasting smile he began to cherish. At first, her smile was so confusing but now, it was the only thing that made sense to him.

Her real smile...

They used their hands to guide the other's face closer to each other. Their lips were lingering, almost tasting each other. Their eyes were shadowed as their bodies enveloped together. The rainy melody played a tender acoustic and the air was an intoxicating aroma of the cold weather, their body heat, and hot breaths. She ran her hand down his cheek, around his neck. Her lips enticed his with a playful smooch as she leaned back to the bed. He followed, placing a hand on the sheets, helping her lay down. He paused on top of her. She pouted her lips, confused at his action. Her legs were naturally snuggled against his waist with anticipation.

"What is it?"

"No, it's nothing."

He took in the sight of her adoring face, laying on the bed with the atmosphere portraying a luminous glow to her. A midnight beauty only he experienced.

"I was just remembering this."

Inhale and exhale into the night.

* * *

The train tracks thudded along. She happily tapped her fingers on the school bag on her lap. She had natural joy, enjoying the window view. Her tongue was sticking out with her smile like always.

It was everyone's favorite lily pad hero, Froppy! She was a little more joyful than usual. She was patiently excited for school today. "I hope Midoriya looks better!" She croaked. She glanced down at her school bag bashfully.

Until she recalled the last time she helped change his bandages.

 _"Hm, Midoriya can I ask?"_

 _"Um, ask what Tsuyu?"_

 _"I get it if it's not my business but why didn't you come yesterday, with everyone? Kyouka said you never replied to her invitation."_

 _"I didn't? I thought I did... I was studying with Yaoyorozu. Sorry, I thought I replied."_

 _"Momo has been struggling, I'm glad she asked for some company... something about her has been off lately. I tried asking but she shrugged me off. I hope you helped her."_

More and more lately, Tsuyu was thinking that there was more to it, a lot more. She started growing suspicious after the few times she saw him speed by on his air trek to school, but from the direction of Yaoyorozu's residence area.

Tsuyu ignored those downcast thoughts, opting to take the view from the window again.

Seeing him skate past the train.

Tsuyu stared for a few seconds before going back to staring at her lap.

"...Ribbit..."

* * *

I guess Midoriya didn't take my advice after all...


	10. Chapter 10

10

Raindrop Remembrance

* * *

"I'm off, Mom!" Izuku yelled over his shoulder, opening the front door.

"Be safe dear." She replied, seeing him off with a smile. He nodded, leaving for school. Her lips dropped as the door closed. Izuku was never the same after he lost his quirk. He was able to put on a well-covered facade in front of everyone including his mother, but she knew. She sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything about her son's depression and began her day.

Izuku was walking through a park to reach a train stop. He placed his hand to his chin, thinking out loud. "Hatsume took the air trek she made me. She did say it's for a surprise and won't take long, but I didn't realize how much I had been using them, it feels off not having them. Although I should just be glad things went back to normal rather easily, maybe I was just being presumptuous, and she wasn't trying anything if so, I'll stick with that hypothesis unless anything differs." He continued to spew matters that no one around him could understand. "Tsuyu has become another case though." Lately every time they would greet each other her eyes would be downcast in disappointment, she would try to be polite, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. "Which is bizarre, because Tsuyu always speaks her mind, and lets her feelings be expressed, for her not to do that..." Drip. "Huh?" Glancing up after it landed on the fingers holding his chin. He was so busy rambling he didn't notice. The clouds had become a blanket of nothing, blocking out the sky. It wasn't like the night he shared with Momo. That night, the rain held a transparent illumination of the constellations.

His eyes grew a hollow jade seeing the empty gray abyss in the sky.

And he remembered. The weak droplets sliding down the foggy window. The touch of her pale skin was always cool from the weather. To him, she was an everlasting embodiment of a rainy day.

"Here."

His eyes widened. An umbrella gave him shelter. He rose his stiff shoulders and dropped them, accepting the situation. He turned back to face her. "Oh hey, um, thanks. I didn't know it was going to rain. Forgot to check the weather reports. Hehehe." He laughed uneasily.

"No problem."

He mentally cringed. 'It's always like this!' He sighed, with a weak laugh, even if she didn't talk a lot he knew her well. A lot more than he cared to admit. "Well, we are heading to school. Let's go together." He didn't bother to ask because he knew she would simply nod her head.

It was barely noticeable but he could see it. How her lips lifted ever so slightly.

"Er, here let me hold the umbrella." Plucking it off her delicate pale fingers.

"Thanks."

* * *

They had gotten on the train. It was crowded, but they managed to secure a corner. Her back was pressed up against it while he used himself as a human barricade. He made sure there was a proper distance between them.

The train screeched to a halt, breaking that distance. People rushed in and out, jumbling him up, even more, he was shoved into the corner, pressed against her. He gritted his teeth, forcing some breathing room. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, you know."

"Hm." Shrugging it off. She was busy staring at the window, placing her fingertips on it, sliding them down, following a raindrop. "Pretty." She whispered with almost no affection.

He gulped at her monotone voice. He bit his inner cheek, backing himself up from her. 'No. You have something with Momo. Ignore it. I-It's nothing. N-Nothing.'

"Everyday." She added. His eyes narrowed at her. He knew that she meant she wanted it to rain every day, but he also knew what else she was implying.

Her fingers dropped from the window, falling beside his arm. It was slow with a lack of effort, her hand crept by his wrist, her index and thumb attempted, hesitated, then gripped his sleeve.

As she continued to stare out the window.

He held back a wince, staring at the hand clinging to his sleeve. He pretended nothing was happening. He turned his head to the window, following her void stare, glancing towards the clouds and city skyline. 'It looks so depressing...'

Last summer... The rain, it looked exactly the same, didn't it?

* * *

Clatter, clatter. The door to their studio opened. He stepped inside, accustomed to the loud noises. 'I still don't get how our studio is the most cluttered. It's just me and Hatsume... Oh right, she's the cause of the whole mess!' Due to Hatsume's sporadic nature halfway through the second year of U.A. She was allotted a workshop all to herself, with the condition that Midoriya transfer with her because of his responsible attitude.

"Good morning, Hatsume."

"Midoriya!" Zooming out of her junk pile, darting right into his personal space.

"Hiee! That was fast! Too fast!" Backing up with slight fear. "Wh-What is it?"

"It's finished!" She beamed with joy, staring up into his eyes, her hands behind her back, hiding it.

"Really, m-my air trek!?" A gleam in his eyes. It was true that it made him mobile, but the reason he was amped up for getting them back was, 'I can't wait to soar above the city again!'

She pulled away from him with a proud smirk that matched his eyes. "I present to you, the air trek mark two!" Revealing the items in her hands at face level. On one hand, she had a pair of shoes and on the other hand, a watch?

Izuku tilted his head. "Ara? No wheels?" And what was the watch for? This time he was sure those red boots were an exact match to his. 'Isn't there a copyright claim somewhere in her actions?'

"I replaced the wheels with rocket jets!"

"Jets?!"

She vigorously nodded her head. "Think of Shadow the Hedgehog's air shoes!"

Deku fell to the side. 'Another copyright claim!'

He easily recovered. "That does sound amazing, though." He clenched his fist with anticipation. 'First thing after school, I'm trying them!' He then remembered his earlier confusion. "Um, but what about the watch?"

"I'm glad you asked! It is synced with your new boots, it will help you keep track of the stats, for example, your speed, power input and output, turn delay, altitude, and stuff like that, and its best feature is a thin, yet heavy duty grapple hook to get you out of tough spots! Oh, and it tells time, obviously, actually almost forgot that feature."

"A-Awesome..."

"I can't wait for you to try them out, it will go great with your arm support!"

"My arm support? Wait, Hatsume," Izuku glanced to the side with a stain his eyes before facing her again. "Why are you so focused on this?"

"For when you become a hero again!" She stated matter of fact.

His lips parted with a voiced breath. He bit back rubbing the back of his head. "I, um, you already know that's not gonna happen..." He trailed off, staring down.

"Nonsense!" She invaded his personal space, again, just as fast. "Once we get through the trial stages of the air trek mark two, we'll figure out a way to incorporate them into your iron soles!" Beaming with intensity. She shoved the gear into his hands, he fumbled but accepted them. She zoomed back to her work before he could react.

His eyes widened seeing her wear the original version of the air trek. "So that's how she's been..?" Until he realized what she was saying. "W-Wait, you're serious?" Being a hero again? But of course, he was ignored as she focused on her work.

Izuku took a step back. He didn't know how to feel. His chest was heavy and throat was clogged. He honestly didn't know what to feel but he whispered it.

"Thank you."

* * *

School was over, Izuku was excited to try out his new gear but Hatsume's words continued to linger in his thoughts. To be a hero again.

He was staring at the watch on his left wrist. It was also designed to match his old hero suit.

He was walking out of the front entrance of school.

"Hey, Midoriya, mind if I have a word with you?"

"Hm, oh Todoroki, sure what's up?" Izuku lifted his head, seeing his friend approach with an umbrella.

He was formal as always with his calm yet hard to read face. "If you don't mind us walking to the back of the school, it's about that thing we talked about the other day." He nodded his head over.

Midoriya's eyes widened before narrowing, trying to hide some guilt. "S-Sure."

Todoroki led him to a secluded area behind one of the school walls.

"So, um, it's about Yaoyorozu, right?" Doing his best to keep his act together.

"Yes, the thing is, I've been trying to take your advice and be honest with her, but it's troublesome... and I believe it has something to do with a while back."

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Hm, how should I put it? Ever since it happened there's been some tension between us. It's not often, but it's usually when we're alone and it makes it hard for me to act."

"Well, what was it that happened?"

Todoroki thought for a moment. He decided it was best to tell him. "One day, Yaoyorozu asked me to study with her. She said she was struggling."

His heartbeat began to increase hearing Todoroki.

"And we were in her room, in her study area."

An audible ringing began to grow in his ears. 'No, no, no...'

"And it was going smooth until there was this moment,"

'Where she placed her hand over mine...'

"Where she placed her hand over mine."

'I didn't know what to do...'

"I didn't know what to do."

'But I couldn't ignore the vulnerability in her eyes...'

"But I ignored the vulnerability in her eyes."

'And acted on it...'

"And found a reason to excuse myself and leave."

'No.'

Drip... Drip... Drip...

* * *

Was I... Was I just a replacement for Momo?


	11. Chapter 11

11

To Abuse You

* * *

Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp.

Her big onyx eyes fluttered open to the birds signing, welcoming morning. She yawned before out-stretching her body on the bed, dragging the sheets. She let out a content sigh, sitting up. She lazily flipped the blanket off, climbing out of bed. She walked past her vanity mirror, stopped, and retracted back to it. She glanced at her reflection.

It was one of his ridiculous written T-shirts. The one she was wearing was white that literally said T-shirt. She turned her head to her shoulder inhaling his lingering scent. She giggled, smiling at her reflection one more time before getting ready for school.

Yaoyorozu checked her phone after slipping on her shoes, finishing up. "Oh dear, it looks like we're in for some rain." She waited at the front door for her driver to arrive. "I hope Izuku has an umbrella." Since he hasn't been able to use his air trek to show up at night he's been under more fatigue taking longer trips. She nibbled on her bottom lip. She knew about his sleeping problems before they started this, 'and now I'm just adding to it...' She winced. She cleared her throat, ignoring that moment. "No, Izuku's made this choice for himself... H-He wants to be with me." She hesitated. 'But what about Uraraka, and Hatsume... They're closer to him than me.' She felt at a disadvantage, but the hard part was facing them and the guilt every morning. Why couldn't she just have the comfort of their nights without the aftermath of the morning chasing after her?

Every night they slept together, she wished morning would never come. To have an endless dream with him.

"Miss Yaoyorozu, I have arrived." A voice buzzed from the intercom.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She replied. She walked to the door, grabbing the handle. Her eyes shadowed as she opened it.

"I'm off, Mother, Father." Whispering it to an empty house.

* * *

Momo was staring out the classroom windows as droplets slid down, nothing, in particular, was catching her attention, so she let her mind wander. 'I wonder what it would be like to walk home from school, sharing an umbrella with Izuku.' She sighed out at her daydream.

"Oh, who's got your head in the clouds?" Uraraka popped up next to her desk. "That's like the umpteenth time I've seen you do that lately, so who is it?"

"U-Uraraka, pardon, you caught me off guard."

She coughed to the side, accidentally glancing at Todoroki's directions. He, in turn, caught her eye contact. He went stiff, but no one could tell the difference, he thought of Midoriya's advice, yet remained actless.

She smiled at him. That transparent smile she easily handed out.

His eyes widened, his cheeks tinted an unnoticed pink at her actions. He cleared his own throat and looked away. He clutched his fist under his desk.

"But rather, what do you mean? Uraraka, as a hero in training I don't believe in neglecting my work ethic for those absurd displays of affection regarded as dates." She had her eyes closed, remaining calm in her lecture. She opened her eyes, glancing up at her eyes, almost piercing through Uraraka. "Although that's just me. Have you, perhaps, established a relationship with someone?" Her lips curved playfully. "Could it be, Mido-"

"Y-Yaoyorozu?! Not in front of Todoroki!" She shoved in. "Er, sorry Todoroki, can I borrow your desk for a while."

He turned away from his thoughts to her. "Oh, yeah, sure." He stood up, pulling out the seat for her. "I need to find Midoriya anyway. For my suit." He quickly added that second part.

"Don't mention what we talked about!" Uraraka reached out, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I didn't pay attention." He added, walking to the door.

"I feel insulted for some reason..." She mumbled, dropping her hands on the desk. Yaoyorozu gave a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry!"

"We definitely care!"

"Ribbit."

It was Mina, Tooru, and Tsuyu.

* * *

Todoroki opened the door for the studio. He searched, finding him slumped on a worktable, napping. His new air trek were the pillows. Deku kept mouthing incoherent words about trying out the new air trek.

"May I help you?" Hatsume sang out but didn't take her eyes away from something she was welding.

"Hello Hatsume, no, I don't think you can. I was rather hoping to talk to Midoriya."

She stopped, lifted her welding mask, and turned to him. "Oh, you're the one who told him to get some sleep. Although everyone tells us that. You sounded genuinely worried for him. I think that's the only reason he is, right now."

"Really? Well, you should try more often as well." Todoroki had acknowledged that Hatsume was important to Midoriya and as an extension, worried for her well-being also.

"Can't, need this opportunity to work on my babies before he gets up and nags." She was about to go back into her work but stopped for a moment. "Ah, but if you want I can relay a message."

Todoroki glanced at Midoriya then to Hatsume. He sighed out a smile. Ever since Midoriya lost his quirk he had been concerned but it looked like Hatsume was taking care of him just fine. "No, I appreciate it, but I'll just wait after school. He should rest."

And walked out of the studio.

* * *

"So, tell us, tell us!" Mina and Tooru were prying out gossip from Uraraka.

"I told you guys, it's nothing!" She was doing her best not to float away. "H-How did this turn against me?!"

Momo playfully scoffed. "It's your own fault for trying to engage in such conversations."

"I bet it has to do with Midoriya. You guys have been acting differently since the joint exercise." Mina pointed out.

"That's true, ribit."

"Eeip!" Uraraka let out.

They all surrounded her, waiting for answers. Except for Yaoyorozu, she stayed at her desk, listening. She hated that she needed to know how their friendship was going. She was unfairly aware of how much Uraraka liked Midoriya. She bit her bottom lip with guilt. 'How could I ever even explain what I have with him to her..'

Uraraka dropped her arms in defeat. She sighed but then rose her head with a halfway smile. "I guess... It just feels like things are back on track. After last summer I didn't know where we stood..."

All three girls looked in between each other. "Last summer?" Mina pondered. Even Yaoyorozu rose an eyebrow.

Uraraka gulped growing redder by the second. "Um, no, I didn't mean to-, the rain you know? I don't even know what happened between them okay?!"

"Wait, you mean Midoriya? He was with someone?" Tooru was trying to clear up.

"N-No! It couldn't have been Deku! I just, j-just forget I mentioned it!" Uraraka barged up, running to the door, and leaving.

"Ochaco..."

"Do you guys think we went too far?"

"This time, it felt like she did it to herself..."

"She was bottling it up." Yaoyorozu stepped in. "As her friends, we should go check on her, although I believe it's best if only one of us goes. Don't worry I'll make sure she's fine." Momo calmed down the situation, beginning to head for the door.

"Wait, I think it's best if I check on her." Tsuyu stopped. She had an uneasy feeling about letting Yaoyorozu console Uraraka. Especially given how this also involved Midoriya. "I know her better." She added to her reasoning.

Yaoyorozu didn't show her irritations. She wanted a chance to seek answers. Izuku had already been with someone? If so, what does that mean for her and their current relationship? She couldn't deny Tsuyu though, everyone knew she had a skill for comforting people. Her lips parted in thought. 'Could it have been Asui... She has spent an awful amount of time with Izuku over the years. If anything she's closer to him than Uraraka and Hatsume.' She nodded. "Okay then, go ahead and check on Uraraka but please come to me later and let me know how it went. I'm worried."

Froppy held back a ribit in her throat. She simply nodded and hurried out the door. Yaoyorozu was taken back by the lack of response. "Did I do something?" She walked out the door into the hallway. She turned to the direction they had both ran to. Towards the workshop. Towards Deku.

Their hero.

Her onyx eyes twinkled a delicate shine. "How can they still-" She placed her hand over her chest, not understanding.

'I just keep looking through the looking glass, don't I?'

* * *

 _am 3:45_

 _That quiet song was playing on her phone by the nightstand. They had dried from the rain, keeping warm, snuggled under the blankets. She ran her hands through his hair, staring up at nothing. The pebble-drop acoustic faded into the soft music background._

 _It was all so soothing for her. She felt him shift, she giggled feeling his lips press against her neck. He eventually rolled off, but took her with him, causing her to rest on his chest. Her hand landed on his other peck, drawing a circle with her index finger._

 _"Why aren't you sleeping?" He groggily mumbled._

 _"...I don't want tomorrow to show up, not yet." She whispered, feeling shy about her response._

 _"Okay. I'll stay up with you." He grumbled, adjusting his shoulders with a yawn._

 _"What?" Her voice was quiet but shocked. She fixed herself, climbing on him, resting her elbows on his chest, raising herself up, landing her cheeks on her hands to support herself while staring at him. "Izuku, you should get some sleep." She freed one arm, tracing her thumb under his baggy eyelid. She returned her hand to support her head. She let out a content sigh though. Being with him was just so..._

 _"After you." He added, deciding to stay awake._

 _"Izuku, don't be so stubborn."_

 _"No, you, Momo." He added, slurring his words with drool._

 _"See, you're already passing out on me." She giggled._

 _He lazily opened one eye staring at her. "Sorry, your voice is so soft when you whisper."_

 _She gasped, feigning hurt. "Are you insinuating that I bore you. Hm, fine then." As she attempted to get off._

 _"No, no." He chuckled with a hoarse voice, it stopped her because she loved the sound of it. He lapped his arms around her, keeping her in the cuddle. "I meant it in a good way." He began to rub her bare back and she relaxed her body on his._

 _They were both embracing the moment of comfort. She had her ear against his chest hearing his heartbeat._

 _A music box only for her._

 _"Ne, Izuku?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"...I don't want this to end..."_

 _She didn't see it, but he opened his eyes, staring up at nothing as she had earlier. He never could deny the hurt he heard in her voice. His hand kept the gentle pace on her back. He had so many questions to ask her. Every night in these quiet moments the questions would flood him. Why was she different compared to here, and school? Why were they keeping this a secret? Why did this even happen? How? What were they?_

 _Why was she always so alone?_

 _His forced a normal breath. 'I don't know but I can be here for her, right?' He stopped running his hands up and down her back, simply holding her._

 _"It won't,_ _I'll always be here, Momo."_

 _Words she was desperate to cling to._

* * *

I've become addicted to him, the cure to my solitude...

And I won't let anyone take that away from me.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Pretend

* * *

 _It was their first year at U.A. Asui was heading through the halls. She wanted to go to the support studio. "I wonder how Midoriya is getting along." She pondered. He had transferred to that department after losing his quirk. It was currently lunch period so everyone was at the dining hall._

 _The door slid open. Clutter, clang! She perked her eyes to the sound. The workshop was empty except for him. He also turned to the sound of the open door. "A-Asui!?" Quickly wiping his eyes and standing up. It looked like he had stumbled and fell from a commotion. He was trying to do more than he could again._ _She noticed his bloodshot eyes, red nose and salty trails that stained his cheeks. He was crying_

 _"... Ribbit..."_

 _"I, um, er, why are you here? Do you have a problem with your suit? I'm still learning but I can try."_

 _She shook her head. "I just wanted to check on you?"_

 _"Really?" He let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Why-, why would you do that?" His happy demeanor began to vanish as his hair covered his eyes._ _"Not even Uraraka bothers to..." He weakly dropped his arm to the side. "Hey, Asui?"_

 _"Yes, Midoriya?"_

 _"I'm, I'm still Deku, right?"_

* * *

"Ribit?" Tsuyu had caught up to Uraraka. She was just standing in front of the door to Midoriya's and Hatsume's workshop.

"I've been standing here, the whole time. I... I can't even work up the nerve to open it." Uraraka began to speak, noticing her approach. "Hey, Tsuyu, why is that?"

"Ochaco..."

"Why can't I confront Deku with my honest emotions?" She begged with shadowed eyes.

Asui placed her hand on her shoulder. "We should probably talk somewhere else." She guided them to the closest restroom.

Tsuyu was by the sink while Uraraka was in a stall, drying her eyes. It was quiet until she spoke after blowing on a tissue. "Deku already told you about what happened last summer, didn't he?"

"Ochaco, maybe this isn't the best time to be asking."

"It's fine, after all, you're the only person he opens up to anymore, so I'm sure he told you."

Tsuyu sighed but admitted to it. "Yes, he did."

Uraraka let out an unheard gasp. "Hey, Tsuyu?"

"Yes, Ochaco?"

"Deku, has he told you anything? About me, I mean."

Tsuyu sighed again. "Don't do this to yourself."

"I just... I just miss him you know? We were always so..."

"I know... I know."

"But now you two are... And I don't know. I hate to say it but I'm jealous of you. Deku still treats you the same after all this time... I know I don't have the right to be angry, I avoided him, I can admit that but it just sucks..."

"Then be with him." She quickly interjected. Tsuyu herself was surprised by her words. "I mean, you can't keep wishing things were like back then. All you can do is be there for him." She let out the last sentence with barely a trace vulnerability.

But Uraraka heard it. Her lips parted. "Tsuyu... You don't like him, do you?"

Tsuyu's expression didn't change but she was quiet for a moment. "Ochaco, I'm his friend... Just like I'm yours." That's right, simply friends, to both of them.

"Then as your friend, can I ask one more thing?"

"Anything."

"Is there anything going on with him and Hatsume? I can't put my finger on it but he's been acting differently for a while now... He looks more tired lately and he's less focused, on me... I know it sounds insincere but he used to make the attempts but now."

"If that's the case then I think you need to start focusing on his feelings. Ochaco, I understand how you feel but that doesn't excuse the fact that he was still hurt... I hate to say it but you hurt him deeply by ignoring him all this time. And I don't think he's recovered."

"Gosh, Deku must hate me! I've been so unfair to him..." The tears were resurfacing.

"Ribit. He doesn't hate you. He's doesn't." Tsuyu didn't know where Midoriya stood when it came to Uraraka anymore but it's just not in Midoriya to hate someone. "You said it yourself right? Your gonna become a hero he can be proud of."

She opened the stall, stepping out. Tsuyu was right she had to be brave. "Yeah, I'll definitely give it my best! Thanks, Tsuyu."

* * *

Izuku had jaded orbs, staring at Todoroki. 'No, Momo wouldn't... She wouldn't do that.'

"Midoriya? Are you okay?"

"Nh, oh, um, no Todoroki. Sorry, I was just thinking about your predicament." He saved himself.

"Going off on one of your infamous mental rambles. So come up with anything?"

Izuku placed his hand to his chin. 'For now, I should just give Todoroki some advice. I'll ask Momo about it tonight... Do I have to though? Is it even my business?' Of course, it was but deep down he was honestly scared of the truth. Midoriya dropped his hand making his decision. "Todoroki, it's clear she was interested..." Saying that bit into him.

"Yeah, makes sense." He agreed.

"And it's clear you rejected her. Intentional or not." And Midoriya hated the small gratification he gained seeing Todoroki's expression deter slightly. The guilt slapped him twice as hard though.

"I... I suppose I did."

"Meaning that you're gonna have to try somewhat harder to regain her confidence in you. Be friendly to her and try to express your apology sincerely. Next chance you get, take it, okay?"

Todoroki thought for a moment then nodded. "Thank you, Midoriya. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Er, don't mention it."

"I'm serious. You're someone I know I can always rely on. I hope you feel the same towards me?"

Izuku couldn't look him directly in the eyes. It would have hurt too much. "Y-Yeah, Todoroki. You're one of my best friends." 'And I'm one of the worst.'

"Glad to hear. Wanna walk home together?"

"Um, sure why not?" And they began heading for the front of school, sharing Todoroki's umbrella.

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Is there anyone, in particular, you're interested in?"

Izuku choked in surprise, coughing and stumbling. "Wh-What? T-Todoroki, I- why are you asking?"

"It's just you've been so helpful in my endeavors, thought I could return the favor. My advice may not be good but I can listen."

Izuku stared up past the brim of the umbrella. "Anyone I like, huh?"

"Perhaps, Hatsume? You guys are close."

His cheeks flared at the mention of her name. "H-Hatsume!? L-Like I've said before, I mean, there is attraction b-but it's nothing!"

"I see, attraction doesn't equal romance."

Izuku lifted up his index finger in agreement. "Exactly! We just have mutual respect for one another."

"Uraraka, then?" Continuing the conversation with an unintended lack of respect towards Midoriya's feeling about having his personal matters as the subject.

Izuku's finger faltered, before dropping it. "Um, that's different... Uraraka and I, we have history."

"Hm, so history places a factor in this too?"

Izuku rose his index finger again in agreement. "Yeah. Ever since I transferred to the support course things have... been different for me and Uraraka."

"I see. Then I would have to guess, Asui."

'You just repeated the same list as last time!' Dropping his index finger with a cringe. "Tsuyu and I are just friends? I mean there was this one time when we-, er, please forget I said that. For the most part, I guess she's someone who's always been in my corner you know?"

This time Todoroki did understand. "I'm assuming it's like my relation to you. She's someone, whose friendship is irreplaceable."

"...Y-Yeah, Todoroki..."

"So if not any of them?"

'He is really pushing this subject..! But it honestly just looks like he's trying to gather data for dating! He's dense to a fault sometimes!' You are too, Izuku. You are too...

Deku caved again. He sagged his shoulders contemplating the question. They did share a train ride in the morning, today. "I guess if anyone, Yui?" Asking himself. 'I mean if not Momo...'

Todoroki lifted his eyebrow. "Yui? Yui Kodai?" He waited for Midoriya to nodded his head then continued. "That's strange, I don't recall you two really interacting."

Midoriya gave out an uneasy chuckle. "Oh, you know, it's probably a passing crush. I do work on her suit personally. That's kind of how we met." He cringed accidentally. "She usually has a cold stare I don't understand. It's kind of scary."

Todoroki placed his hand to his chin in thought. "I didn't know you were a masochist, Midoriya."

"Why do you know that but not a thing about common sense dating?!" Izuku slapped the air with comically blank eyes.

They were reaching the front gates of school, both noticing her standing there, waiting for someone. Izuku gave some last minute advice.

She sighed to herself again that day for who knows how many times. She was twiddling her umbrella, waiting. 'Today... T-Today, I'm going to ask I-Izuku to walk me home!' School had settled down since being over but she was aware he usually stayed a little later than most. Her heart rate had increased ever since she resolved herself to her goal.

Her ears perked having heard his voice. She took a breath to calm herself before turning to him... and Todoroki. 'No! But it wasn't supposed to go like this! I wanted Izuku to walk me home!' Mentally whining because her chance was blown.

She forced herself to recover. She politely smiled as they approached her. "Hello, Todoroki, Midoriya."

"Yaoyorozu, a pleasant surprise. I figured your driver would have taken you home by now." Todoroki initiated a conversation per Midoriya's advice.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu." Izuku almost whispered it.

Momo's eyes slightly widened at the lack of affection and woven doubt. When they were proper like this, he always had a somewhat hint of joy, sneaking sweet eye contact and a quick playful smirk if he could. But what was this? She scanned between him and Todoroki. 'Todoroki must have talked to Izuku again... Poor Izuku he must be feeling as bad as last time.' She was going to make double sure to reassure him tonight but right now she had to play the part.

"Ah, I sent him away. I just wanted to enjoy the beautiful weather we're having." She held out her hand, trying to catch a droplet.

"Really? I thought you would be one who liked sunsets." Todoroki was doing his best to keep it going.

"Surprisingly perceptive Todoroki. I do in fact enjoy them." She smiled politely at him but the back of her mind was dreading this. 'No, please don't tell me...'

Todoroki gripped his fist shut taking the initiative. He was definitely going to say it. "Yaoyorozu, do you want to walk-"

"Hey Deku! Let's walk home together! It's been ages since we have!" Uraraka tackled him into a hug from behind.

"U-Uraraka?! Huh? Sure if you want." He yelled surprised at first then he reacted subconsciously to her question, turning his head back to her. She happily giggled at his response, bouncing on the tip of her toes, still holding him.

Momo almost drew blood from her nails because of how hard she was squeezing her fist shut. She was too close to him. Her uniform blouse was wet and her chest was rubbing against his back.

"W-Wait, U-Uraraka, were you crying? Your eyes are bloodshot and you're cheeks-"

"No silly, I was just exhausted from hero exercises today!" She quickly tossed aside his concern.

This frustrated Momo more and more. She didn't want to see this but couldn't look away. He interrupted her thoughts. "It feels like we're in the way. Let me walk you home." Todoroki took the opportunity.

Yaoyorozu slowly turned to him, returning to her former demeanor. "Yes, that would be best. Thank you."

"Be safe guys!" Uraraka was ecstatic to be alone with Midoriya. Today she wasn't going to back down from her own fears.

"We will be, oh bother it looks like neither of you have an umbrella. Here, you can borrow mine." Momo stepped close to Izuku. She handed it to him, starting with that transparency of a smile. "You can just return it to me," as their hands touched she mouthed the words, "Tonight." Showing him that beloved smile.

His eyes grew and his condensed breath escaped out into the cold. His eyes regained that shine for a moment.

That was all that needed to be shared between them.

They said their goodbyes and began to walk their separate ways. Todoroki and Momo had a graceful aura, no matter his nerves nor Momo's awareness of his actions. Deku and Uraraka had a cheerful atmosphere even if their friendship was beyond strained. Both sides doing their best to act natural.

Because that's how it was supposed to be, right?

She had witnessed it all.

Yui Kodia was standing at the front steps of U.A. She had looked on with an emotionless stare, assuming all their actions. Looking at the play they were performing for their own sakes.

* * *

"Boring."


	13. Chapter 13

13

Resizing gravity

* * *

 _For the first time since the memorial of All-Might was established. It was empty. The rain had kept most people indoors. Yui used this opportunity to visit it. She was walking down the lonely path, umbrella gently wrapped around her hand as she splashed on small puddles, making her way. She was using her summer vacation to at least pay tribute to the greatest hero._

 _Her shoes squealed at the last puddle. She let out a sigh of accomplishment. Her relaxed demeanor vanished as she stared ahead. Someone was here? Was she caught expressing emotions of joy? She focused on the person. She calmed but didn't show it, realizing that he was staring at the statue. Her eyes narrowed in on those red boots and his dark green hair. She walked up to him, not bothered by the presence of someone she was used too. She stood besides him. Their umbrellas were close enough for only a few droplets to landed in between. Drip. Drop. Drip._

 _"Hello."_

 _As if barely realizing someone was there, he turned his head to her. "Yui? What are you doing here?" He only talked to her when she needed repairs or adjustments needed for her suit but they had developed a friendship of sorts._

 _"That was my question." Although she kept her head forward, staring at All-Might's statue with her empty orbs._

 _"Hehehe." With a weak laugh. "I, actually, don't know. I keep waiting for him to give me some advice..."_

 _"Advice?"_

 _"I know it's stupid but some part of me is still stuck in the past." His sorrowful eyes had a nostalgic glisten._

 _Yuu shifted her eyes to his, hearing the despair in his voice. She then completely turned to him. "Midoriya."_

 _"Hm?" Nodding his head in her direction, slowly shifting to her._

 _Splash. Her umbrella hit the ground without a care. His eyes were wide. "Y-Yui?" Staring at her and her actions._

 _She had cupped his cheeks with both her hands lifting his downcast face, her arms outstretched, reaching for him. "He held it high."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"All-Might kept his head held high no matter what." She noticed the confusion still in his eyes. She kept holding his face, staring up at his green orbs with her indifferent eyes. "Advice. You asked for some."_

 _His breath caught itself as he stiffened. "I did, didn't I?" And her words were earnest and meaningful. His breath came out with a smile. "Thanks, Yui. You know, that's the longest I've ever heard you talk."_

 _"Please forget." Yet, still deadpan._

 _He let out a chuckle, "Er, you can let go of me, now."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"...But you won't, huh?"_

 _"No."_

* * *

"Deku, Deku!" Uraraka happily cheered his name like always. They were walking home in the rain. They were always comfortable with each other. He was holding the umbrella while she had curled her arms around his free one. It wasn't in a romantic way or anything, simply two friends enjoying each other's company.

'At least that's how I want to see it.' Izuku was confused and slightly worried. Uraraka was always preppy and clingy but more often than not that it was to compensate for the times she ignored him but this... It felt honest. He furrowed his eyebrows not knowing how to take that in.

"Ne, Deku's off in his own head again." She pouted at his lack of response.

"Ah, s-sorry, Uraraka. I was just... er, thinking of when I'm going to be able to try my new air trek, this rain doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon." With everything's that happened, he didn't have an opportunity to use them.

"Hey, those things are pretty cool huh? You're really fast and amazing with those!"

"Right! They are a great piece of machinery! I can't thank Hatsume enough for these! They feel like a part of my body at this point! I don't know what I was doing before I got them." He was going off on one of his informative blabberings again. Talking about the specs, tricks and maneuvers, and how they are useful for getting from point A to B.

Uraraka giggled at the familiar action. She had a sad smile after her laugh died down." It's been a while since I've got to see you do that." She mumbled to herself.

"Hm, Uraraka what was that?" He stopped his rambling.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it." She flashed him a smile. She tugged at his arm, hugging it closer to her bosom.

"Ne, tell me more about your air trek!"

* * *

 _His heart was thumping in his ears. Every step he took echoed. He did his best to keep his breathing normal. 'I'm walking home with Yui!?'_

 _She was besides him not showing any discomfort or awkwardness. She kept her nonchalant attitude throughout._

 _"Everyday." She whispered it for the first time, breaking the silence._

 _"Huh?" Izuku shifted his attention to her. She had her umbrella tilted back, staring up at the grey abyss dropping liquid shards of the sky. 'And for the first time, I saw an honest emotion in her eyes. It was a twinkle of adornment for the lonely sky.' Izuku's lips parted in wonder. A breath of condensation escaped him. He followed her action, staring up. He took in the pale view._

 _"Everyday, huh?"_

 _Her cold fingers slowly reached his hand, sliding into his palm, before intertwining with his. His eyes widened, not knowing how to react. He simply squeezed, acknowledging it._

 _And she squeezed back._

 _"Warm."_

* * *

"Mom, I'm home! I hope it's okay if I brought a friend, the rain is killing us out there." As they entered through the front door. They both took off their shoes and uniform blazers. He put the umbrella away and guided her inside.

"Oh, it's no problem dear! Is it Katsuki?" She called from the kitchen sink.

"Mom, you know I haven't hung out with Kacchan in forever." As they reached the kitchen.

Inko Midoriya happily turned to greet the new guest.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Midoriya! I'm Uraraka Ochaco, I'll be in your care." Uraraka bowed, introducing herself.

'Izuku brought home a young girl?!' Almost skidding back, hitting the sink. She knew she should be concerned but she was more pleasantly surprised than not, this could help her son. She began to stumble words like her son. "Th-The p-pleasure is all mine. I-If you're joining us for dinner. I-I should g-get some more groceries! I'll b-be back." As she scampered for her things and the door.

"M-Mom!? In this weather?!"

"Oh, it's fine, don't worry! Dinner might be a little late though." She rushed closing the door.

"Mom!" Confused at her actions. 'She purposely left me alone with a girl?'

Uraraka's giggle snapped him out of his thoughts. "Your mom's funny! Kinda like you, Deku."

"Ah, thanks. Um, I guess, wanna chill in my room while we wait for your clothes to dry? I'm sure I can find something that fits you."

"Sounds great."

He led them to his room. He casually opened the door. She quickly darted inside, expecting the All-Might posters and for him to freak out. "... I thought you would still have All-Might on your walls like at the dorms."

"Hm, oh yeah. I took everything down. Don't get me wrong, he's still my favorite hero, I just thought it was time." He recalled the reason but didn't mention it.

"Makes sense I guess." She glanced around the room. It was regular enough, kinda like hers. "Let's find something dry!" She huffed with her usual nature.

He was rummaging through his drawers. "I thought I had some pj's in here."

She was going through his closet like if it was hers. "Deku..!" Her eyes landing on the object of her desires.

"Yeah, Uraraka?" Turning to her and the closet.

"I want to wear this!" She yanked it out with the clothes hanger.

He paled in fear. He quickly lunged for it. She easily side stepped because he was out of range.

"Come on, please, please, please!" She pleaded as he got up. "It's so soft and warm." She pressed the fabric to her face.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He uttered in shame. Uraraka was holding the last All-Might onesie he ever got. He got it when he was thirteen. He sagged his shoulders in defeat and let her. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Hehe! I'll be right back!"

* * *

 _"My mom went to visit my dad. She won't be back for about a week." He informed opening the door and closing it after she stepped inside._

 _"Really." Not really interested._

 _They both slipped off their shoes and put their umbrellas away._

 _"Wanna watch TV or something?" He offered with his head bowed in shyness. After not hearing a reply, he lifted his head. "Eeh?!"_

 _She had opened the door to his room. He rushed over in an attempt to stop her._

 _"All-Might."_

 _'It's too late!' He tried to skid to a stop but tripped, landing face first, sliding across the floor, stopping next to her._

 _She tried to hide it with a cough but a giggle escaped. She easily fixed herself before he took any action. Yui guided herself to his bed. She took a seat, smoothing over the spot next to her, signifying for him to join._

 _He reluctantly got up. He dusted himself off before taking the spot beside her. He cleared his throat. "Y-You want something dry?"_

 _"No." Her voice held no weight for the definition, instead, it lingered to internal want._

 _"Oh." Not knowing how to reply. What was even happening? How did they get here? Yui was always vague but this was..._

 _He flinched feeling her pinky lap over his before the rest of her fingers curled over his, her thumb rubbing the end of his hand tenderly._

 _Deku had kept his eyes shadowed._

 _They tilted their heads towards each other, caught in the moment of understanding._

 _The raindrops merged into a delicate stream before breaking apart, sliding down the window._

* * *

"I am here!" Uraraka burst back into the room, mimicking the former number one hero.

"Oh, that was pretty good Uraraka!" Deku had also changed into something dry. Green shorts and white shirt. He was sitting on the bed, checking his phone, until she barged in. The small onsie was snug on her, easily showing her curves. He did his best not to stare. 'It looks like the zipper is gonna pop out!'

She giggled at his approval. She skipped to the bed, flopping on it besides him. "Ne, what do you want to do?" She asked staring at the ceiling. She chewed on her lip. She was trying to resolve herself to do the thing she really came here for.

"Hm, we can watch a movie or something. I got a few games we can play." He added not really focused. He was still busy looking at his phone. His thumb was at the keyboard mindlessly aiming around. He didn't know how to respond.

Izuku was going to finally reply until Uraraka got up and interrupted. "Hey, listen Deku." She placed her hand over his, causing him to lower his phone and focus on her.

"Uraraka? Is something wrong?"

"No. I mean yeah, er but not with you." She was trying to explain but it perplexed him more. She ruffled the back of her hair in ditzy annoyance at herself. She took a deep to calm down. "Look Deku, the thing is..." She kept her hand on his, even squeezing it for support. His eyes narrowed, seeing her action. He wasn't sure of what was going on but reciprocated. She glanced at him then away. "I've been trying to tell you for a while but the time just keeps feeling off." She shut her eyes, rushing out her words. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you these past few years!"

His eyes slowly grew with realization. "U-Uraraka..?" After all this time, 'why is she suddenly bringing it up?'

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me... But I want-," Her eyes were getting puffy. She broke the grip from his hands. "I want to be your friend again!" Tackling him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The tumbled off the bed. Izuku on his back, stunned with shock, staring at the ceiling wide-eyed. She had her face buried against his neck. Her quiet whimpers and salty droplets echoed the ones sliding down the window.

His throat grew dry and his eyes were swelling up. 'No, you can't do this to me! I, you-, this never works...' He was arguing with the heaviness in his chest. He really wanted to stop himself.

"This isn't fair." She heard him whisper. She was about to apologize again but she felt his hands slowly coil around her too. "You can't suddenly bring this up like it's always been out in the open." One arm around her back. "But..." His other curled up around her hair, clutching a few locks, clutching her with a rough embrace.

"I missed you so much..!"

* * *

 _Their clothes were sprawled over the floor of his room. The rain taps on the window created a fluid rhythm for them to follow._

 _He had her lifted, pressed against the wall, her legs were clinging to his waist, with her back arched._ _His fingers traced up her smooth back. She shivered in his arms. Her panting breath beat against him. Her delicate fingers were running through his hair, tangled with locks, holding his head close. Their lips would embrace and break with hot breaths, sighing moans, or rigid groans. He gripped under her thighs, walking back and turning to the bed._

 _He slowly laid her down. She placed her hand on his chest, stopping them for a moment. She glanced to the side and opened her mouth. "You can pretend if you want."_

 _"Huh? Yui?" He asked slightly out of breath._

 _She switched her eyes to his before going back to looking away. "You can pretend I'm_ her."

 _His lips parted. His eyes grew before they were shadowed._ _It was quiet. The empty light of the rain clouds had crept through the window, leaving a hollow glow on her skin. He lowered himself to her and pressed his forehead against hers. His hand cupped her cheek. Her hand followed, landing over his, holding it dearly for warmth._

 _'And there it was again. That hidden endearment, that twinkle in her emotionless eyes...'_

 _He tilted her head, lingering closer to her lips, she arched her neck up, letting out a sighed squeak before they touched again._

 _And they stayed under weather's embrace until it ended._

 _It had rained for the entire week._

 _He was waking her out of the apartment complex, passing drying puddles. He didn't know what to say, really. What happened between them felt like a dream._

 _She began to walk ahead of him, signaling for him that it was far enough. As she reached the crosswalk, she stopped, and lightly hopped on a puddle, she turned around back to him. It wasn't noticed to anybody but him, the smallest of smiles on her face, her lips barely raising, but he knew._

 _"Bye, Izuku."_


	14. Chapter 14

14

Looking glass

* * *

 _"Is it difficult?"_

 _"I... I don't know. I mean most days I can handle it. I even like working on everyone's suits to support you guys... But then, there are days when this feeling of, I don't know, it's heavy and scary, but it comes out smothering me, a-and... and it just gets so hard."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Hey, Yui?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Thanks for, um, thanks for listening."_

 _"I can't close my ears."_

 _"Haha, I guess that makes sense. Yui, if you want you can also... I mean I know you're not the talkative type, but if you ever need it, er, like you said, I can't close my ears."_

 _"No, thank you. I prefer hearing you ramble. Your chest vibrates and it's comfortable for resting my head."_

 _"Haha, I guess that makes sense too... You're more talkative when we're alone, you know."_

 _"Am I?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Izuku?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Everyday?"_

 _..._

 _"Everyday."_

* * *

Izuku had wide eyes of shock. "How? How is this possible?"

He was currently sitting up on the air mattress he slept on. Uraraka had stayed the night because the rain was too heavy. She slept on his bed and he slept on the floor.

Uraraka was rubbing her eye, trying to get up. "H-Huh? Wha- Deku, what's wrong?"

Izuku was staring hard at his own hand, staring at himself. He slowly lifted his eyes to Uraraka.

"Uraraka, I-, I actually got a full night of sleep!"

Uraraka fell on her side, back on the bed. "Oh really, that's good to hear..." She breathed out the last words dozing back off. Until it dawned on her. She floated back upright. "That's great, Deku!"

"Y-Yeah." He went back to staring at his hand. 'I haven't been able to sleep since I lost All-Might and One-for-All...' His eyes lingered back to the energetic airhead floating inches above his bed. 'Did she... Did she have something to do with it?' His eyes began to widened and his heartbeat began to rise. 'No... No, no, no. I-It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't...' He calmed himself staring at her hard. 'I won't let myself.' Not after how much it hurt and how hard it was to get over her.

He gulped. 'I just hope nothing happened with Momo and Todoroki.'

* * *

 _They all said their goodbyes with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu walking side by side. He made the initial move, trying to hold the umbrella over her._

 _"Oh, don't mind me." She easily dismissed, stepping aside to create her own umbrella. She refused to share an umbrella with him. 'That belongs to I-Izuku..!' With her enamored mental sigh. She coughed and calmed herself._

 _"Yaoyorozu, if I can say something?"_

 _"Hm, of course, Todoroki, you're one of my best friends."_

 _He hesitated for a moment. "I've actually been hearing that a lot lately." Noticing that both Yaoyorozu and Midoriya said it in the same way._

 _She gave a pretend giggle that she always played in school along with that fake smile. "That makes sense. You're one of the big three, of course, people trust you."_

 _"Hm, that sounds right." He didn't care for that title but if it meant being a positive influence that was good at least._

 _"So, what were you going to say?" She kept the friendly atmosphere._

 _"Hm, oh yes." He lost his confidence staring at her eyes. He glanced back down and ahead. "Are you ready for the next mission?"_

 _She covered her giggle with her free hand. "Well of course I am, why ask such a silly question?" She lowered her hand to grip both hands on her umbrella handle. "Don't worry, Midoriya modified my suit again, he wanted to add a more defensive approach, while keeping mobility." 'He really puts the thoughts and considerations of everyone's quirk and their abilities when he's working on our suits. He still keeps that notebook full of heroes and quirks for that simple sake... and probably for nostalgia. Oh, Izuku...' Her heart swelled. More and more he was occupying her thoughts, and more and more she found herself hiding it._

 _"Yeah, Midoriya tries to think of everything. Still makes me wonder how far he would have gone..."_

 _"Yes but I think he's doing his best, even if he isn't always up to it."_

 _"That's true."_

 _Both thinking of his always baggy purple eyes._

 _They had a proper, natural conversation reaching her home._

 _As the gates were opening, "I'm so sorry, Todoroki, this must be such a hassle for you."_

 _"No, think nothing of it, we're comrades, we have to be there for each other." Something Midoriya taught him, during the U.A. Festival as they fought, Midoriya was purely doing it for his sake to use his father's-, no, his own quirk. He clutched his fist, that's right he had to be resolved like Midoriya._

 _"Exactly. If you want, I can have our personal driver take you home."_

 _He shook his head. "I appreciate it but it's not a problem... Actually you were right, it was a silly question." He had to do this before they separated._

 _She thought back a bit confused until recalling. "Oh no Todoroki, I meant nothing by it, playful banter between friends." Feeling slightly bad. Todoroki was always dense at heart in a good-natured way._

 _"No, I know that. I was just mad at myself because I didn't say what I wanted."_

 _Momo was taken aback, for him to correct himself was rare yet always earnest. "Really, then what did you want to say?"_

 _He reaffirmed himself with a cool glare. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted the last time you invited me over to study... And I was hoping to make it up to you t_ _his weekend, you want to go to karaoke."_

 _She kept that smile hiding a sweatdrop behind her ponytail. 'Why would he suddenly apologize for-' Her eyes narrowed but it went unnoticed by him. 'This must have been what he talked about with Izuku. Oh no, how he must be feeling..! It's not like that... anymore.' She recomposed, replying, plastering that smile. "Todoroki, I'm sorry for making you carry that guilt, I never meant to, I'm sorry for showing you my weak side." He was about to interrupt, she caught it and stopped him, raising her hand. "Don't worry, I promise you won't see that side of me anymore." She softened her stiff shoulders. "But, karaoke sounds lovely." She placed her hand back on her umbrella. "We should invite everyone, ne? It's been a while since we have all relaxed together." Her lips rose. She deflected his attempts._

 _"That's a good idea." He simply added._

 _'It had no effect!' She was caught off guard at his nonchalant response. "Ehehe, it is, right?" Going along with it._

 _"This is a good opportunity to help Midoriya."_

 _That quirked her interest. "Pardon but Midoriya?" Casually asking for an explanation._

 _Todoroki's eyes widened slightly. He accidentally let something slip. He knew there was a certain etiquette for this but wasn't fluent in it. He weighed his options, shrug it off as a way to help cheer up his friend, lying or being honest. She could help with setting up the two. He heard they were somewhat friends given their appreciation for matryoshka dolls. He nodded his head deciding to be honest._

 _"Yaoyorozu do you think you can invite Kodai?"_

 _"Yui? She's not really one for words, I don't believe singing would be her idea of fun but I can ask." She was calculating all the possibilities for Todoroki mentioning her. 'Uraraka mentioned last summer, Izuku being with someone, and... Rain!' The coincidence that Yui loved the rain was too precise. 'Last summer... Izuku was with Yui during the rainy season! N-No, don't suddenly just jump to conclusions. I can simply ask Izuku tonight.'_

 _"Please do. Yaoyorozu, I hope I can trust you with this."_

 _She kept her demeanor. "Of course Todoroki but as I have already inquired, why?"_

 _"I suppose it's only fair if you're aware. The thing is, Midoriya confided in me, that he may have feelings towards her. I want to help."_

 _That confirmed it for Momo._

 _"Oh, if that's the case, it should be no problem roping her in, then." She played that laugh._

 _Todoroki ended it with a resounding sigh. "Sounds like a plan, let's invite everyone tomorrow. Goodbye, Yaoyorozu."_

 _"Yes, goodbye Todoroki, please by safe and text me when you get home so I'm not worried."_

 _"Yeah, I will." And he went on his way._

 _Momo was still standing in front of the gates after Todoroki had left from view, staring at the rain hitting the street pavement. "Izuku... and Yui?"_

* * *

Deku was staring, stupefied. "Mom and Uraraka are getting along like family..." He let out with melancholic defeat. 'But how!? We literally slept in the same room together! How is Mom completely comfortable with this!?'

The two females were currently talking about where to find the best deals. He tuned it out, thinking of how today was going to go down. 'I never got a chance to reply.' He shrugged it off for now. He stood up from the table. "Uraraka, we should get going. "

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her hair. "I guess so, huh? It was a pleasure Mrs. Midoriya."

"As well for me, please be safe you two."

"Don't worry, bye Mom." Saying goodbye as he opened the door for Uraraka, following her out.

They were walking down the same path Izuku used last summer to guide Yui out. Uraraka had a toothy smile, jumping _over_ the puddles. He didn't know why but that bothered him. He rubbed his bandaged elbow. 'Last night she helped me change them.' He was repeatedly analyzing the sudden shift with Uraraka.

It terrified him.

"Hey Deku?" She interrupted with a joyful skip.

He did a stuttered take back. "H-Huh? Yeah, Uraraka?"

"Um, remember how you were talking about your air trek... I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to try them? I m-mean I can use my quirk to be practically weightless, so if anything I'll just be going along for the ride." She started off excited but slowly deterred to shy explanations, lowering her head more and more, attempting to hide her blush.

His eyes widened with extreme joy in an instant. "That sounds-" His eyes fell with remembrance in an instant.

 _"It was fun. Let's do it again sometime."_

 _"Sounds like a date."_

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good but Hatsume j-just made these for me. I haven't had any practice and would only be putting you in harm's way. Sorry, Uraraka." Denying her. He had to resist the urge of using his new gear, 'that I still haven't used!'

"Oh... Okay, no that makes sense, you're always preoccupied with everyone before yourself," she then pouted, "but that doesn't mean you get to put yourself in dangerous situations just because you're alone, alright?"

He chuckled. "Of course not."

They both shared a playful smile before facing away, both staring with dejected eyes.

'Still... nothing changes between us.'

* * *

 _Momo let out a small breath from fatigue. It was difficult but she had set everything up._

 _She ignored the thoughts running through the back of her head. Yui and Izuku, not only that, Todoroki must have told him about when she asked to study with him. She took another breath to calm herself and try to ignore it again._

 _She had decorated her room. Candles, all of them with a delicate light, rose petals scattered on the bed in the shape of a heart and she was playing songs from a band they both liked in the background._

 _She glanced around the room. It was perfect until her eyes landed on her vanity mirror. "Oh no, I forgot about myself!" She was still a mess from the rain. She was just too excited about her plans that she forgot._

 _She scurried to properly clean herself up. After, she rummaged through her clothes for what to wear. It had to be special. She bit her lip being unsure. Should she go for cute and endearing, simply wearing the first shirt he left with her, or sexy, wearing lingerie that Mina and Toru bought for her on her birthday as a "gag." 'To think I am even considering it...' She continued to bite her lip, undecided. She eventually reached out for the shirt, making her choice._

 _She sighed in relief, checking the mirror again. She placed her hand over chest, closing her eyes. "Tonight I'll be honest with him, not just about Todoroki but everything!" She opened her eyes staring at the confidence reflecting on the mirror._

 _She glanced out the window, seeing a flash, then heard a boom. "The weather is severe." She reached for her phone, deciding to text him._

 ** _Momo: Hope you can still make it!_**

 _She added two kiss emojis, then placed her phone back on her desk. She slowly walked to a window She quietly rose her lips. "It's fine, it's most probably like the last time, he was simply caught up by the rain." Her lips rose just slightly more. She decided to open the window. She could just relight the candles if they went out._

 _And she waited by the window._

* * *

 _She shivered out with condensed breaths. She was hugging herself, trying to protect herself from the cold, refusing to shut the window._

 _All the candles were out._

 _Her phone laid beside her, still hoping for that text chime, staring at it intently._

 _Waiting._

 _Momo fell asleep, curled up, alone, inside of the rose petal heart meant for him._


	15. Chapter 15

15

Invited

* * *

Izuku and Uraraka were reaching the front doors of school. Like usual, Yaoyorozu was there waiting for every student in her class.

"Oh, good morning you two." Her voice didn't crack, it kept steady.

"Good morning!" Uraraka happily greeted.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu." Not able to meet her eyes. Neither could she. Both just staring off from each other.

"Ne, Deku tell her the good news!" Uraraka draped her arm over his shoulders.

"The g-good news?" Momo's smile became slightly uneasy, and she was hiding her clutching fist. What was Uraraka talking about? Did something happen?

"Yeah Uraraka, what are you talking about?" Izuku pulled away a little, not wanting Momo to get the wrong idea.

"Deku actually got some decent sleep after we had a sleepover at his place!" She cheered a bit proud of herself. It wasn't her intent but she felt like her being there with him helped. Her face instantly gushed thinking Yaoyorozu assumed it in a lewd way. "N-Not that anything happened between us." No matter how much she believed something was going to happen.

"Oh, yeah that did happen." He recalled. "It felt like the rain helped, it's kinda soothing." He shrugged off with a smile, thinking of the night he spent with Momo when he showed her his right arm. His eyes glanced to reach hers before he could stop himself.

He didn't expect that reaction.

Momo's eyes widened, her bottom lip twitched and she accidentally exposed her facade for a moment, catching herself in an instant.

"Oh, is that so? That's great to hear, Midoriya. You already work so hard for us, I'm glad you are getting proper rest."

"Y-Yeah, thanks." He rubbed the back of his hair, head down to hide his wide eyes. 'What was that?'

Uraraka kept on, unaware of the tension.

"Well you two should head on inside, there are a few more I'm waiting on."

"Aww, you're so strict but caring." Uraraka complimented. "See you in class."

Izuku almost hesitated but forced himself to go along with all of this. Again and again, like always... Or he was about to. As they were passing Momo, Izuku spoke up. "Oh that's right, Yaoyorozu I was thinking of that one problem we still haven't fixed with your suit."

"Hm, is that so?" Not knowing where he was going with this.

Izuku stepped away from Uraraka to her, he leaned close to her ear, so Uraraka couldn't hear, nor see from the angle. He whispered quietly, his lips grazing her ear canal.

"I missed you."

Gently biting her earlobe before anyone noticed. He pulled away, starting to walk to Uraraka. "Think it over, and let me know okay?"

"Y-Yes, of course." Yaoyorozu was facing towards the school path, meaning they couldn't see her expression.

"See ya, Yaoyorozu." As the two headed inside.

With no one around, Momo lifted her hand to her ear, before she reached it, a breeze grazed her damp ear, causing her to shiver. She grabbed it, rubbing the spot he bit.

"Idiot... Who's supposed to be mad with who?"

* * *

Izuku stepped inside the workshop.

"Midoriya!" Hatsume darted right into him.

"Oof!" He coughed out. He was pressed against the door with Hatsume's arms on his chest. "Wha-, What's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to get some breathing room.

"Have you tried my new babies yet?" It was a question mixed with anxiety and excitement.

"N-No, I was busy yesterday. I really wanted to though." The second sentence was full of disappointment.

She pushed off him walking to get something. "Good, cause I did some scenario calculations, and the results weren't favorable."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Fatality."

"Don't be so casual about it!" He yelled with shark teeth.

"I made some new babies to help lower the risk." She added.

"Don't ignore me, you just said I could have died!" He shook his fist angrily. He eventually gave in because she didn't bat an eye. He sighed staring at the items in her hands. He recognized one but not the other.

"My former maskguard, and gloves?" He inspected them.

"The gloves are reinforced and will help with brakes and turns, and the mask... will keep you alive."

"Please be more clear on that!"

Then they began their day. Midoriya examined all the equipment he had received lately. 'How could Hatsume put all her effort into this project.' He chuckled at himself knowing the answer. 'That's right. It doesn't matter what project, she always puts out her best.' That's why he respected her, he sometimes forgot.

Izuku took a moment to glance at Mei, she was constantly busy as he expected, he let out a content sigh before diving into his work like she did.

'Tonight, I'll definitely try my new gear!'

* * *

Lunch. Izuku was analyzing the situation in his head as he took thoughtful slow steps to the chow hall. All the students stampeding past him in a hazy blur. 'Let's see, the people who usually sit by me are Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Momo, Kyouka, Tsu, sometimes Tokoyami and Shoji too... Uraraka, Momo, and Tsu... Uraraka, Momo, and Tsu. Uraraka, Momo and Tsu!' His eyes began to grow wide. 'Me and Uraraka slept together last night, God, just thinking that sounds wrong even if it isn't! And I didn't reply to Momo, she was probably waiting for me... I just hope she wasn't out in the rain like last time... And Tsu has been brushing me off since we talked at the park... Wait, d-does she know about me and Momo? She kinda hinted at something like that at the park, when she asked me...' Izuku's head was about to burst. He took a stop, shaking his head, staring down. "This is too much." With a defeated sigh. Then his eyes twitched. 'I forgot about Todoroki. That's a whole other interwoven thing into this mess...' He sighed again. Now Izuku isn't usually one for curse words mind you.

"Ah, fuck it."

He began to take steps forward with a danged if you do danged you don't mindset. The best situation would be if everyone kept on acting normal, and he would try to sort everything one by one. He nodded hoping for that while trying to think of the worst possible outcome.

"Hey, Deku!" Uraraka greeted first like always as he approached the table. He slowed his steps to a stop as he reached. He glanced at everyone. It was the usual crowd until he saw her.

"H-Hey guys." Slightly confused.

Momo was giggling next to her until she turned her attention away from her to Izuku. "Oh, Midoriya I was just inviting Yui to karaoke tomorrow, please tell me you'll join as well?" Yaoyorozu had her hands together with a beg and a wink.

But it wasn't earnest.

His lips parted. He was calculating everything but how could he have predicted this. His head slowly nudged towards Todoroki, who was trying to whistle off to the side.

'He's terrible!'

"Ne, Deku you're going, right? We all are!"

"I-Is that so?" 'Damn, I'm trapped! There's no logical reason for me to say no, I can't use the workshop as an excuse they'll see right through that, besides it's the weekend tomorrow. Uraraka looks too excited for me to back down. Todoroki probably spilled the beans about Yui, but I didn't tell him everything so I still have that... But still, this feels too calculated for anyone other than her.' His eyes were hard staring at Yaoyorozu.

"Are you going?"

He lost after that question. Izuku's lips couldn't help but lift.

"Yeah, Yui."


	16. Chapter 16

16

High Octane

* * *

Izuku hesitantly took a seat besides Uraraka and Iida at the lunch table. He felt like he was the only one facing the tension. Uraraka was a cheerful airhead like always, Iida couldn't process the mind game. Izuku glanced over Uraraka's shoulder to Tsu. She was having a conversation with Mina and Toru as if she was deliberately ignoring him. He pretended not to notice. 'I have to talk to her, probably the most out of everyone.' His eyes trailed over Uraraka again. 'And her, even though she said she wants to be friends again, last night was...' After she helped retape his bandages, there was a moment of them simply staring at each other, before he broke it, telling her good night.

He pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the two in front of him.

Momo and Yui.

"K-Karaoke huh? Sounds fun."

"Oh, it's so great to hear that you'll join!" Yaoyorozu displayed that formal preppy attitude with Yui indifferent to the situation. She took a small mouse bite of a huge cupcake she obviously used her quirk on.

'They're so opposite... Wh-Why do they look like best friends?'

They both giggled playing with a Matryoshka doll. Izuku's eye twitched. He knew Yui was messing with him like always in a fun teasing way, that she knew would get under his skin in the most unnoticed manner, yet Momo's felt strategic like she mastered the art of acting natural while analyzing the enemy.

'Wait, that makes me the enemy?! Nani?!' He bit back his own thoughts. 'Wait, she's probably just being self-conscious...' Like how he felt with Todoroki. He glanced at her and Yui. "Ne, you planned this, right Yaoyorozu? You're pretty amazing." He tilted his head with a genuine smile, after a moment, he placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on his palm.

Momo slightly stuttered, trying not to stare down shyly. He was staring at her with curiosity and earnest endearment. She wasn't mentally prepared, 'for a counter attack of positive encouragement! Oh, Izuku!' Half of her brain was planning a retaliation and the other half was dreaming of riding off into the sunset with him. "O-Oh, No it's nothing, Todoroki came up with the idea, I just helped set things up." She tried to pass the conversation to Todoroki.

He was still trying to whistle.

'Well, A for effort...' Momo sweatdropped.

"Here." Yui pulled a piece off her cupcake, offering it to Izuku.

"Ah, Thanks Yui." He took a bite like it was nothing. Yui retracted her hand, bringing the rest of the piece to herself, taking a bite and finishing it. Completely Nonchalant.

'A-An indirect k-kiss?!' Momo mentally squirmed.

Izuku snuck a glance at Momo. His eyes widened before softening. He could see the gears in her head move, trying to figure out her next step, from her careful facial expressions and twitching pout. 'Over analyzing Momo is c-cute.'

Everyone was going on with their conversations around her. She was trying to process what she just saw. What did it mean? She never could understand Yui's actions. 'And why does Izuku seem so close to her?! Ugh, he probably works on her suit.' She was trying to focus on the facts laid out. She was trying to. A vein almost throbbed. She couldn't concentrate because she could feel his stare on her. She couldn't take it and confronted his eyes with her best glare, but it instantly broke. She was waiting for something snob or a smirk, but he was simply staring with those emerald orbs that would always reflect the constellations in their quiet moments of endearment.

She gasped knowing that, that was hers. Like her smile belonged to him.

Everyone else became a blur in the background as they shared eye contact. Momo's hand raised to her uniform blouse, over her bosom. Her cheeks were tinted pink, as she stared away, playing with the button over her chest. His eyes followed her actions. His breathed pitched, nobody seemed to notice them. His eyes widened as she unbuttoned it. She spread her fingers, opening up the fabric giving him a clear view as her cleavage heaved up and down.

She hid it just as quickly satisfied with his reaction, she easily redid the button with her slender fingers. Izuku lifted his eyes up to her face. She had the same hand she used up to her lips, saying shush with her index finger and a wink.

After having been damaged by 'Over analytical Momo,' his defenses were destroyed by the reappearance of 'Playful Momo!'

Izuku dropped his head on the table.

Uraraka broke off her conversation from Tsuyu to turn to the sound. "Eh, Deku? What's wrong?"

After a few seconds of silence, "I forgot to get lunch..."

* * *

Izuku sighed leaving school. He had stayed late again working on suits. The sun had already set, leaving the hue of purple and orange hazed by the sky and clouds.

He grinned to himself. He had officially left school campus meaning he could do it. He strapped on his new air trek, excited.

"Yosh, let's do this." He readjusted his mask guard and gloves one last time before taking off. He had read the new manual Hatsume gave him, it was basically the same concept, except more speed, emphasis on drifting, and some added air propulsion, meaning air kicks and turns.

Izuku began to slide down a slanted empty street. "It feels so smooth." Instead of feeling every bump and skid, this felt like it waved right over it. He swerved in a S formation, feeling out the gear. He did a 360 drift to straighten himself down the road. He began to build up speed, leaning forward, keeping his feet close and knees bent. He was reaching the bottom of the slope. He leapt onto a railing in between a set of stairs leading up to a train stop. He used it as a ramp, blasting up into the sky.

"Wow." He was higher up than he ever had been. For a moment, he was suspended in air among the clouds. He stared off into the ocean of condensed water vapor, the setting light glistened off into the horizon. He began to fall before he could take it all in.

He fell forward spreading out his body for hang time. "This is pretty amazing too." Seeing the city from way high up. He was able to lessen the velocity of his fall by keeping his feet aimed down to reverse the force. He was reaching a skyscraper but not falling directly at it. He kicked off the air, giving him a boost to it.

"So much more mobility." He awed at Hatsume's invention. He was spiraling down the walls of the building. He had a glove on the wall, helping him keep stable and maintain speed. He glanced at the city ahead of him. He held an excited smile behind his mask. He removed his glove from the wall, getting ready to throw caution to the wind and soar. He kicked off with both his feet with a high powered thrust. His body flowed with the city, grinding off building edges, swinging off traffic lights, treading over windows without leaving a mark. He ignited the night sky with his burning trick-kicks.

He was riding on a train track bridge, slowly grinding along. "It's getting late." He debated about it for a moment, then took out his phone.

 **Izuku: I'm on my way**

He had his thumb over the kiss emoji not knowing if he should add it. He felt it was reaching so he added a smile instead.

He was about speed off but didn't after he heard loud skirmishing and yelling. It was coming from the ditch under the bridge. Izuku jumped off the rails with a spark, flipping over the bridge, landing with a corkscrew and splash. Last night's rainwater was still flowing through.

"N-(burp) Nani?!" He sloshed at the sudden appearance of a green haired mask wearer. "Wait *Hiccup* I remember you." He pointed out with a knife, taking a swig of his bottle.

Izuku's eyes widened, and his muffled breath came out condensed from the cold night. There was a faint red trail flowing over the water going downstream. Izuku's orbs narrowed down at the cause. "K... Kyouka?!" He swiped his arm to his mask guard, dropping it around his neck, confused.

She raised her head from the gravel on the bank side. She struggled to make eye contact, clutching her shoulder. "Izu... Izuku?!" Just as surprised as he was. She was on an undercover solo op, but blew it. He was the last person who should have been here.

Izuku turned his attention to the person towering over Kyouka. "Sakaki..." He gritted. One of Overhauls former members.

"Oh, memberlittleo'lme?" He slurred, stumbling towards Deku. "What *hiccup* what you gonna do? You ain't got that quirk that beat us last time."

"Oi, Izuku get out of here, get help!" Jirou yelled out, he looked stunned.

Izuku stumbled back a bit, he began to feel the effects of his quirk. The uneasy of being intoxicated. "I'm not just gonna leave you here!"

He gulped but began to raise his arms.

"Oh (burp) this is gonna be *hiccup* fun." He played with the knife in his hand.

"No, Izuku don't be an idiot!"

'She's right. I was only able to beat him last time cause of One for All.' Izuku shook his head. 'No, it's not the time for self-loathing! Kyouka's right there! She's..! She is..!' Izuku cast aside his anxiety, and acted without thinking. "Get away from her!" Izuku charged but instantly began to stumble.

"Oopsie." He giggled out with a slur. As Izuku closed in, Sakaki slithered around him slicing him with his blade.

Izuku gritted his teeth as the blade cut the side of his stomach. Izuku tried to rebalance himself and do a spinning roundhouse kick but was off the mark.

"Almost got me!" Sakaki teased. "But it looks like you lost your balance." He leapt onto Izuku's shoulders like a monkey, before kicking off his chest in a backflip, making Izuku fall with a splash. Izuku rolled back, trying to get back to his feet. 'It's so unsteady.' Too unsteady. He bit his bottom lip hard.

"Oi, oi, oi?" He giggled with burps and hiccups. "Frustrated? Must be how he felt after what you did!" He chugged down the bottle of alcohol, throwing it off to the side, it crashed with a high pitch. He rushed Izuku in his belligerent drunken stupor.

'It's still unsteady.' He hated it. He hated this. This familiar feeling. Sakaki swiped his blade. Izuku tried dodging, but the blade would always slash or gash him. Izuku couldn't rely on his air gear in this unbalanced state, a mistake could cost him his life. He cartwheeled out of a hook attack. Sakaki pressed with a sloppy combo of his fist and blade. Izuku tripped up and helplessly blocked the attack he couldn't evade. Yet, he couldn't focus on the pain, there was only one burning emotion in him. Frustration. Not at the situation or Sakaki per se. He was angry at the fact that this sensation of sloshed was meant to be a feeling of unease. 'After growing up my whole life without a quirk.' He held a scowl at Sakaki, dodging with better timing. 'Then, the greatest hero All-Might placed his trust in me!' Izuku clenched his bandaged fist, after stepping into his guard, swatting away the wrist with the knife with his left hand. Izuku punched Sakaki across the jaw. 'Not only was he my hero. He became my mentor, and someone I wanted to be proud of me!' Izuku knew he couldn't put his full force into it because he was hindered from Sakaki's quirk and his right arm was never at full strength anymore.

Sakaki stumbled back, rocked by the first hit the kid landed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, punk!" He zigged, before zagging with a shuffle side kick into Izuku's chest.

"Gwhaaah." He tried to suppress his cry of pain, coughing out spit. 'But then everything changed after I got my hero permit...' Izuku crashed back but rolled back to his feet. He stomped both his feet down, stopping his momentum. 'I met someone I had to save no matter what!'

Sakaki followed up with his serpent approach and strikes. 'And I did save her! And I would make that choice again and again!' Izuku began to feel out his moves better, even if he was unbalanced he could still predict his attacks, or at least try. Sakaki charged with a stab, Izuku prepared except it was a feint. Sakaki busted Izuku's bottom lip with a hard knuckle.

'And I had to face the consequences, even now... These past two years have been an ocean of anxiety and depression.'

But that was a feint too. Izuku grabbed Sakaki's arm, forcing him to fall along. Izuku locked his legs around his neck and the arm he grabbed, dropping them down with a triangle choke hold.

"You're quirk is nothing compared to the unsteadiness of life!" Izuku yelled as Sakaki struggled to get free, trying to use his knife but couldn't get a proper stab, quickly losing all feeling, dropping the blade.

Izuku felt Sakaki's quirk slipping away, but didn't release his submission until he was sure Sakaki was out.

He splashed on his back, laying on the shallow stream. He heaved his chest up and down. He was staring at the night sky. "I'm not," he took a tired breath, "I'm not Deku!" He finished with a smile.

"I'm Izuku."

* * *

She had been waiting.

It was late. She wasn't going to deny it, seeing his text message caused her heart to thump louder.

But her beat slowed down the longer he took.

She hated how she was on the verge of sleep, straining to stay awake, waiting for him.

Buzz. Buzz.

Her eyes instantly reawakened. She scrambled to get her phone. It was him. She took a breath to calm herself before answering. "H-Hello?"

"... Hey, um, I'm outside." His breath was raspy, taking heavy breaths.

She didn't seem to notice. "O-Oh, I'll be right there." She clicked, heading straight there. She didn't know if she wanted to be angry with him or make love. 'Both?' She didn't care she just knew it was going to be passionate and only about them. 'No one else is important right now.'

She reached the front door not knowing if she was going to start an argument or pounce on him. She yanked it open letting her instincts chose.

"Izuku-...!" She stopped seeing him battered and bloody.

And do you know what this idiot said? "Sorry, I'm late?" Before resting his head on the crook of her neck out of exhaustion.

Her onyx orbs were vivid before growing a liquid surface, hugging him. She didn't care about all the problems right now, she only had one thought.

How grateful she was that whatever happened to him didn't kill him, and to make sure he recovered. She ran her hand through his hair, nurturing him.

He seemed to be awake because he lifted his head up to her. He subconsciously captured her lips, moving them with hers in natural rhythm.

She tasted blood but ignored it. She reciprocated but was also the one who broke it off. She nestled him into her bosom, encouraging him to rest.

She whispered as she embraced him.

* * *

"...Idiot, let me take care of you."


	17. Chapter 17

17

Lullabies of the Mist

* * *

 _"I did it." Izuku panted, beginning to get up. As soon as he stood up a fist came crashing down on him._

 _"Izuku... Dummy!" Kyouka punched with angry shark eyes._

 _"Ow!" He cried, squatting while clutching the comical bump on his head. He glanced up with teary eyes. "Kyouka..." He whined._

 _"Don't you 'Kyouka...' me." She berated, going back to clutching her shoulder with her good arm. "Izuku you know better than-"_

 _"I know, I know." Izuku straightened up. "And you know I wouldn't just leave you like that. And it's not because of..." He debated a moment in his head before dropping the sentence._

 _She glanced away at the running water. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either, she sighed. "You know, nostalgia always leaves a bitter after taste in my mouth."_

 _The quiet city night wind breezed by them, ruffling the hair that was covering their shaded eyes._

 _"I know,_ Kyouka _, I know."_

* * *

Izuku groaned struggling to get up. "Wh-Where?" He winced in pain. "Where am I?" He strained to get up with his elbow. There was steam everywhere. He could make the room out. It was Yaoyorozu's shower room. In her typical high class, it was lavish and spacious. The bath was shaped like a porcelain hot spring. He was laying next to it and the sitting area. He noticed a towel over his lap, but that was it. He glanced around.

"Where's Momo..?" He breathed out, fatigued, he struggled to sit up.

"I-Izuku!" A voice cried with relief. He turned to it, seeing a hazy figure at the door. It became clear as she rushed to his side, she was wrapped in a towel and had her hair in a ponytail like usual, but up with a hairclip. She sat on her knees, hugging his head tightly against her bosom. "I was so worried." She whispered with anxiety, combing her hand through his hair, to calm herself.

"I'm... I'm fine." He tried to say but it came out muffled against her flesh.

She shook her head. "No, you're not, you stubborn idiot." Even through her insult, all he could hear was affectionate worry.

He pulled away from the embrace, sitting up with some of her help, he winced clutching the side of his stomach, he had a gash over his ribcage, he clutched it, noticing that it was stitched up.

"It was the most severe of your injuries, so I tended to that one first. We still need to clean your other wounds." She glanced away a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I stripped you. I had to identify all the injuries and you're clothes were so bloody... And... And." Her voice was beginning to break. Seeing him like that was terrifying. She was an aspiring hero, so she has bared witnesses to horrible images but seeing him, her pillar of stability, in such a state was...

"Hey, hey, I'm alright." He tried to reassure, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, opting to tackle him into a hug, resting her forehead on his collar bone. He refused to let that grunt of pain out.

"Izuku..!" She whined in a worrying way. "I can't lose you... I can't."

He let her express herself. He gently rubbed her back. "Today was just a bad day, I'm not too hurt, I was just tired when I got here, sorry I didn't mean to make you worry. Really, Momo." Being as positive as he could.

"You're doing it again, shrugging it off with a smile." She could hear it in his voice. She lifted her head up to him. That onyx twinkle in her eyes. "Can't you be honest with at least _me..?"_ Piercing straight through him.

He gritted his hand over the floor tile. He didn't answer for a moment. He pulled his other arm away from her back, moving it to her face. He pressed his forehead against hers with shadowed eyes. He crested her cheek as he spoke. "I was trying out my new air gear, and I stumbled onto Kyouka while she was out heroing, she was in trouble and I wasn't going to just abandon her but it turned out alright, we're both fine."

That caused Momo to tense up more. Her best friend. "She-, she was also in danger?" How could she be so selfish lately? No wonder Jirou seemed so excited about this weekend. 'I've been neglecting her.' Avoiding her.

"But like I said, it's okay now. Kyouka got medical attention at the scene b-but I had to leave." Even though he still had to talk to Jirou about it. Why was she even dealing with someone close to Overhaul? He ignored it, focusing on Momo. "Everything's fine, I'm just a little exhausted." He added a bit of sarcasm.

"A lot exhausted." She croaked with a giggle that she did not want to let out.

"There it is." He smiled back.

"Stop." She said with a leaving laugh. She placed her hand on his chest. "You're tired, scraped up and muddy." Adding a small but tentative smile. She began to stand helping him up as well. "Here let me..." She began softly.

"Um, Momo?" He was slightly uncomfortable as she helped guided him to the wash area to sit.

"It's fine." She patted his shoulders before running her hands up to his messy hair, she played with it a little, dropping her arms back down to his neck, hugging him from behind. "The most important thing is you're fine." She snuggled her arms slightly tighter around him, placing her chin on his hair.

"Y-Yeah..."

They shared the silence.

She released the embrace, getting the showerhead. She hummed lightly as she washed his back and shoulders, letting the water rinse over him. She giggled after he shivered. "Idiot, why didn't you go to a hospital anyways? I would have understood."

"I know but if someone found out I was involved with hero work, then I don't know." He shrugged. "Besides I knew you could take care of me."

She softly smacked the back of his head and sighed adorably. "Geez, I did not like being put through that, Izuku."

He grew a smirk at the way she always said his name in that childish whine, completely opposite of her usual calm collected demeanor. "Sorry, sorry," Izuku joked around. "It's just Todoroki is always talking about,' his voice shook realizing that he said his name, "h-how good you are at... first aid."

There it was.

The room was only voiced with the sound of rinsing water.

Her hand was tense on his shoulder. He was about to speak and apologize for mentioning it. "S-Sorr-"

"Izuku?" She interrupted, resting her face on his other shoulder, sliding her hand down and across his chest, hugging him. "I know there's probably a lot we need to talk about... a-about o-our r-relationship." She struggled to say that part. "But just not today, ne? " She tilted her head, snuggling against his.

He lifted his right hand, his permanently scarred hand, placing it over her arm on his chest. "Yeah..." The questions he knew they both had were running through his head but he had to ignore it, for today at least. Today wasn't the day for that. He tenderly gripped her forearm. "Hey, Momo?"

She nodded her head, signaling she was listening.

"Our relationship?" He teased.

She playfully smacked him with the showerhead. "Stop." She couldn't resist a giggle.

* * *

"Here, easy." Momo guided Izuku to her room, one of his arms draped over her shoulders for support.

"Thanks." He exhaled, flopping on his back on the bed. She crawled up next to him, placing her hand on his stitched-up ribcage. "How does it feel?"

"It stings here and there but nothing I'm not used to." He glanced to her, who was examining him. "Hey, um you know if you want to?"

She parted her lips. "Izuku!" With a scold in her voice. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "You are fatigued and injured, how could you possibly insinuate that at a time like this?"

Izuku was staring up at her adorable pout and furrowed eyebrows. 'Lecturing Momo is surprisingly sexy?' He was confused about how he should feel. "Um, yeah you're right, I just thought you wanted to, too, you know?"

She shifted her head to the side with a snap. "That's besides the point." She then relaxed with a hazy gleam in her eyes. She lowered herself to Izuku, sliding her hands up to his collar, bringing her lips close to his. She smirked. "That being said... Idiot, let me take care of you."

She teased, placing her index finger on his nose, pushing his head back on the pillows, as she proceeded to go down on his body. Down on him.

* * *

The constellations were twinkling in his eyes again. It was quiet, ever so quiet. He combed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was cresting her thumb over the bag under his eye. She stared deep into those emerald orbs wondering how they could be so bright at night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He whispered, also staring into her owl onyx eyes.

"I'm already dreaming."

She let out so breathlessly he couldn't hear it. She wasn't sure if she even said it.

She rose her eyebrows with concern. "What about you? You need to rest." She scooted closer to him, still staring into his eyes. She began to sooth, running her hand through his hair, nestling him to sleep in her embrace, singing him a lullaby.

* * *

 _"Hush Izuku, don't say a word._

 _I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird._

 _And if that mocking bird won't sing._

 _I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring goes brass._

 _I'm gonna buy you a looking glass..._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke..."_

Will you make me whole and not let go...


	18. Chapter 18

18

Ballads for the broken hero and lonely heroine

* * *

 _"Ne, Izuku?"_

 _"Yeah, Momo?"_

 _"I know it's cheesy but what's your favorite moment of well, us?"_

 _"Hm..."_

 _"Mine would probably be today even though it was horrible at first... Or... That day you let me unwrap your bandages. Yeah, definitely one of those two."_

 _"... Actually, mine would have to be that day... When I saw you playing the piano."_

 _"Oh, I haven't thought about that for a while."_

 _"Yeah, but we talked about it, um, before the first time, when we were studying? Y-You said, adorable."_

 _"That's right, we did. We laughed about it, as well, before we... I think I have my happiest days with you."_

 _And she squeezed the hand interlocked around hers, snuggling closer to him._

 _And he squeezed back._

* * *

Izuku yawned. He barely got any sleep after yesterday and now here he was waiting for the train. He was just too tired to use his air trek today. They had planned to meet up for karaoke.

His eyelids lowered, drowsy. He rubbed his eyes and blinked hard a few time to try and wake himself up. The cars rustled by with that buzz playing in the background. Through that noise, he heard shoes shuffling over sidewalk gravel. He glanced his head over to the sound. His eyes widened slightly even with the heavy lids. "You're kidding me." He mumbled quietly.

Tsuyu, Uraraka, and Hatsume were walking along happily. "Oh, Deku!" Uraraka waved noticing him. They all stopped, reaching him. They greeted each other like usual. Midoriya and Tsuyu still had that out of natural vibe. He tried to not let it affect him.

"Hatsume, I didn't think you'd want to come?" He smiled at her, pleasantly surprised at her appearance. She felt like the friend by his corner right now, not like Tsuyu anymore. Or Uraraka.

She didn't hesitate to grab his wrist and drag him away. "Don't mind us, just have to talk about important equipment." Hatsume excused.

"Yeah, sure." Uraraka was slightly confused but ignored it, starting a conversation with Tsuyu.

"Hm, H-Hatsume? What's up?" After they were out of earshot and she let him go.

"What happened last night?!" Her voice was mixed with concern and curiosity. "You're readings were fluctuating at ridiculous amounts even though you weren't using your gear. Your GPS marker wasn't moving either."

He rose an eyebrow confused, taking in the info. "W-Wait a minute, h-how do you know that? D-Don't worry nothing happened but how do you know?"

"Your gear has always been synced to my laptop. Hey, don't change the subject, I was w-" She stopped herself before rushing it out, "Worried."

Izuku was staring down with wide eyes. "Don't worry it was nothing, I promise." He voiced out dry. 'Has-, has she always known about me and Momo?'

She seemed to buy into his words but noticed his drained physical state. "Okay, so how were my babies?!" She disregarded the earlier conversation.

"Eh? Oh, they were amazing! H-Hey now you're changing the subject!"

"Great we can do a proper analysis at the workshop on Monday!" She spun on the heels of her shoes about to head back.

"W-Wait a minute, Hatsume." He reached out. He bit his bottom lip before asking. "A-About the GPS marker, er, where I go every night with the air gear-"

"None of my concern!" She sang out, although she wasn't facing him.

"O-... Oh." Izuku dropped his hand back to his side. They walked back to the group as the train arrived. Izuku was staring at the ground analyzing the newfound info. 'Wait if she's known this whole time, then what happened at the workshop before Uraraka caught us, could have been intentional.' He raised his eyes staring at her pink locks of hair before going back to the ground. 'She's never been good at expressing herself emotionally... What's been going on in her head? How has she been able to work beside me so casually?'

They boarded the train with Uraraka going out of her way to sit next to Deku, separating him and Hatsume, who was sitting with Asui, in the seats behind them.

Uraraka began the conversation like always. "Hey Deku isn't it great that I could get Hatsume to come?" She shoved his shoulder innocently.

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts, took a second, before facing her. "Hm, o-oh yeah? How'd you manage that?" Always playing the part of her friend.

Uraraka gave out a deflated sigh, airing out like a balloon. "I promised to try out some of her new inventions..."

Deku had a sweat drop but kept a polite smile. "Yeah, her babies can be rough."

Uraraka tried not to let it bother her but she didn't like how he called Hatsume's inventions, babies as well with the same enthusiasm. "Er, thanks for the encouragement."

Deku chuckled. "Sorry, sorry but don't worry I'll be there, I kind of have to be for precaution."

"Oh great."

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Deku tried to defend. Uraraka was trying to keep secret how much she was enjoying their bantering, playing along, being careful.

Tsuyu was staring at the back of the heads of the two sitting in front of her, she didn't know how to feel seeing Izuku act like Deku. Hatsume was staring out the window, while casually tinkering.

After the conversation got quiet Izuku stared out the window like Mei but instead of tinkering, he was dotting absent notes on his pocket notebook. He had hard eyes at the window for a moment.

'This is how it's always been right? Why does it feel so off?' He tightened his grip around his pen, tapping it on the paper.

'Uraraka, Hatsume, Asui...'

* * *

Momo, Kyouka, and Yui.

They were walking towards the planned meet up, just as Izuku's group got there. He was the first to notice them, but the last to greet them. Izuku couldn't help but stare a little longer at Momo than he intended too. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater that would threaten to show her belly button, skin-tight jeans with a red belt, and sneakers.

'Casual Momo is..!' He couldn't even comprehend how good looking she was without trying.

Momo had also stared at Midoriya for a moment. She wanted today to be for confronting him about Yui but after yesterday she had to be more rational. Last night she had to acknowledge that there was always the possibility of losing him. 'Oh Izuku, I should have just asked you about Yui and not go so far as to trick everyone.' But she had been self-conscious for the past few days. She was going to fix this. Today would be a simple ordinary day with their friends.

"I believe Todoroki and everyone else is inside already." Yaoyorozu was checking her phone, before she slipped it into her back pocket, albeit with a small hop struggle that Izuku couldn't ignore. "Well, shall we then?" They all agreed and she led them inside with that motherly aura, taking care of her chicks.

Izuku had straggled to the side a bit. 'It's been a while since I saw Momo like this.' It was strange. Like this, she was nurturing and protective. 'But at nights, she's so quiet and fragile...'

He felt a poke to his side as they were walking. He lifted his zoned out thoughtful eyes to her. "Yo, you good?" Kyouka's ear jack pulled back from him. She had an eyebrow raised with some concern.

"Hm, oh yeah." He shook his head, rubbing his tired eyes with his thumb and index finger. "It's just been a while since we all hung out you know?" He threw her a small smile.

She scoffed with her earjacks swaying. "That's an understatement but stuff like that happens all the time." She crossed her arms behind her head. "People get busy, times change." Hitting that somber note.

"You got that right." He took a moment to acknowledge that. "Hey, what songs are you gonna sing?" Trying to go for a more cheerful subject.

"Oh, I don't know." She was leaning the back of her head on her arms, she turned to him. "Probably Gorillaz."

They began talking about music they both enjoyed, throwing their sarcastic notes around too like they always did when they hung out.

Then they had reached the karaoke room.

"It's a little cramped, ne?" Yaoyorozu had a polite sweatdrop and closed eyes. Midoriya couldn't help but sigh in agreement, sagging his shoulders.

There were three couches in a U-shape with a table in the middle. It felt a lot like their lunch set up at school.

Uraraka and Iida were next to Izuku, sitting on one of the side couches. Momo was on the one opposite him, with Todoroki on one side, and Kyouka and Yui on the other. Asui was next to Uraraka and Hatsume was next to Iida. Toru and Mina were sitting next to Todoroki of course, trying to casually flirt with him, but all of it going over his head like always. Kaminari and Mineta were goofing off on one side of the middle couch, Tokoyami and Shoji were on the other side being cool and quiet. Surprisingly enough Bakugo was sitting in the middle with Kirishima and Sero.

"So, who wants to go first?"

* * *

Izuku: Shandy - Tk from ling tosite sigure

It was first pushed by Todoroki, then Uraraka got on bored and eventually, everyone was urging Izuku to go. He reluctantly sighed but agreed. 'I still haven't gotten over my anxiety.'

He had picked his song and was waiting for it to start, his hands nervously curling on the mic.

He heard the initial notes. He parted his lips subconsciously licking them before taking a breath. He closed his eyes not able to meet anyone for his timid reasons.

And he then he just sang.

Momo gasped hearing his voice. 'It sounds so sad...' Placing her fist over her bosom, parted lips, and twinkling owl onyx eyes.

He kept his eyes closed. He could only do this if he ignored them. He had to ignore them. But the vision played in his thoughts.

 _Laying on the hospital bed. His right arm in a cast... again. Recovery girl not knowing to berate him or console him. Mirio profusely apologizing for not being there like a proper upper classmate should have been, even shedding a few tears. The most painful was All-Might, in his skeleton skinny body, telling him he did the right thing._

 _'It was okay that I lost One-for-All? How? How could he tell me that was okay?!' It reminded him too much of the day when he asked his Mom if he could ever be a hero. 'They have always apologized for the things I couldn't accomplish...'_

 _Those many empty days were he simply stared out the window with one thought. 'I can't be a hero anymore. I can't be a hero anymore. I can't be a hero anymore. I can't...'_

 _I can't._

 _I..._

 _I-I, I... I._

 _I am not a hero._

Izuku slowly lifted his eyelids, not fully open, just scanning around the floor, slightly going up to everyone's legs and laps, his voice cracked slightly, out of nervousness his eyes lingered to her. His eyes were raising more and more. He stopped at her lips, not able to meet her eyes.

But she was smiling. That smile.

He closed his eyes again, not thinking of the past, thinking of her.

* * *

Momo: Sakura Nagashi - Utada Hikaru

Momo saw Izuku open his eyes while he sang, she could tell he was searching. She could feel his eyes trying to reach hers but too afraid, so she did what she could. Smile for him, because of him.

It was her turn and her thoughts continued to wander over to the person sitting across from her. She was tenderly holding the mic waiting.

 _Izuku yawned. It was the weekend and he had woken from a nap that he thoroughly needed because of the support course's demand. He still lived in the 1-a dorms even though he was transferred to the support course. All the dryers were being used, so he hung up his clothes and sheets on the roof side of the boys' dorms. He had woken up and decided to check on them. He rubbed the back of his head opening the door to the roof. It was tranquil, he hadn't realized the sun had set leaving a haze of sun tinted clouds over the horizon. His ears perked to the soft piano keys. He subconsciously began to walk to the sound. It was coming from the roof across. From the girls' dorms. He was standing next to a blanket he hung up, staring at her with wide eyes._

 _"Yaoyorozu..."_

 _Her eyes were closed as she played the melody on her piano. Her shoulders and wrist would motion along to the rhythm. The spiral of her ponytail fluttered along like scattered cherry blossoms._

 _The wind blew causing his blanket to ruffle and smack him. He let out a grunt, smacking the blanket back, trying to calm it, not realizing that the music had stopped._

 _"Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu had her head tilted, confused. Why was he wrestling with his blanket?_

 _Izuku cringed out blank eyes. "Eh, n-no it's not-, I didn't mean to stare! Y-Your song I mean-! I j-just came for my clothes and you were-, actually I should be doing that!"_

 _Momo's confusion shifted to adorable enjoyment in his actions. She patiently waited as he rambled on, getting his clothes._

 _"L-Like I said sorr-"_

 _"Midoriya?"_

 _"Hiee! Y-Yes Yaoyorozu?"_

 _"Did you like it?"_

 _Izuku's eyes were fixated for a moment. He stared across the building at her as she leaned on the railing waiting for his response, with a smile. A smile he didn't understand._

 _That was the first time I ever saw a glimpse of it._

Izuku couldn't take his eyes away from Momo. The song, it was the same. As she was finishing she opened her eyes slightly, catching his. He gasped. She closed her eyes as the song came to a close.

Even after it was over Izuku couldn't look away.

* * *

"Hey, Yaoyorozu?" Midoriya reached out as the group began to leave and break off.

Momo was caught off guard, for Izuku to act so outwardly around everyone. "Er, yes, Midoriya?"

Midoriya scratched his cheek, glancing to the side before facing Yaoyorozu again. "I just thought, um, you know. Y-Your song, it was, h-how you sang it, I mean, i-it was really beautiful!" He rushed out with shut eyes. Yaoyorozu gasped aback. Before she could reply to Midoriya, he was already taking off. "Today was fun, so see you guys later!" Blasting off with his air gear suddenly not tired out of shy embarrassment.

"M-Midoriya?!" Yaoyorozu didn't know why she was so flustered as to accidentally reach out for him. She quietly pulled back feeling her cheeks heat up. Why was this bothering her but not in a bad way, in a squirmy good way? 'Midoriya complimented me.' Her eyes widened, she looked towards the direction he left from, before staring down at the hand she reached out with.

She had confused orbs of clarity.

'It was because that was Midoriya. M-Midoriya told me something only Izuku would tell Momo...! If that's the case what is he, Midoriya not Izuku, to me? What's Yaoyorozu to Izuku?

Wh-What's Yaoyorozu to Momo?

What are we?

Who am I..?'


	19. Chapter 19

19

Withered lily pads

* * *

 _Tsuyu was in the workshop, staring at Izuku, thinking about his question. Was he still Deku? She knew he needed a supportive response but, "...Midoriya, you're still a hero to me, ribbit." She had walked up to him as she spoke. She gave him a small supportive smile._

 _He tried to give it back, but his smile was cracked, even still, "Thanks Asui, you're a really good friend, you know that?"_

 _"You think?" She tilted her head, staring up at him with her tongue sticking out._

 _He nodded. "Yeah, and I really need one, right now." Dropping his head._

 _She made a throaty response before simply hugging him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder._

 _"Thank you." He whispered, feeling ashamed of how vulnerable he was being in front of her._

 _"You're welcome."_

 _She ignored the damp feeling her shoulder was getting. She ignored the stilted sniffles. She ignored a few salty drops on her neck and back. She simply let him be._

 _After, he pulled back and rubbed his eyes, cleaning his face. "I'm sorry about your uniform."_

 _"No, don't worry about it." She glanced at his right hand as he rubbed his face. "Midoriya have you changed your bandages?" Subconsciously grabbing his hand, looking at them._

 _"Oh, um, no, not really?" Kind of asking if that was bad._

 _"C'mon let's go to the nurse's office, I don't think Recovery Girl will mind."_

 _Recovery girl let them use the room as she went to the teacher's office._

 _Midoriya was uncomfortable at the closeness, even though they had just shared a long hug. This was different. Asui was going to see his arm, yet he didn't know how to say no. He winced with anxiety as she began to peel._

 _He waited for her reaction. A gasp or to be taken aback. He dared, struggling to open his eyes. They grew, seeing her face._

 _Natural. Simply natural._

 _Tsuyu felt his stare and raised her head up to him. "Ribbit?"_

 _"O-Oh, um." Turning his face to the side, scratching his cheek. "It's just that I didn't think... you'd react like that."_

 _"React to what?" Being genuine in her confusion._

 _"Er, it's nothing Asui. Thanks." As she finished unwrapping his arm._

 _The air around him became comfortable again. They talked like usual while cleaning his healing scars and rebandaging him._

 _"Really thanks again Asui, you've always been there for me."_

 _"And I always will be, ribbit."_

* * *

Midoriya was rambling with embarrassed cheeks, kicking the sand under the swing he was on. "I can't believe I actually did that. Was it the right thing? But I couldn't help it. Are we gonna talk about it tonight? Or at school? Is she upset? Why did I run away?"

He heard sinking steps in the sand, then the clang and clings of chainlinks. He turned to the person who chose to sit by him.

"Asu-, Tsu?!" Shocked she knew where he was and even deciding to sit next to him.

"Ribbit." Acknowledging him. She let the soles of her shoes skim over the sand.

He tried to break the silence. "It feels like forever s-since we hung out, huh?"

She didn't really respond.

"I can push you if y-you want..?" He attempted, realizing it was in vain. He glanced away dejected. He took a breath before facing her again.

"You... You already know about me and... her, don't you?"

She stared off before sighing and nodding. She finally turned her face to him. Midoriya almost bit back from her expression. She had loss in her big eyes and her tongue was only sticking out a little. "Yes, I do."

Midoriya sucked in a breath. "So, um, yeah... I've been seeing-"

"Why them?" She interrupted.

"Th-Them? What do you mean?" Izuku was trying to keep calm but it was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"What is it about them?"

"A-Asui-, eh, Tsu, what are-"

"Is it because you can keep it a secret?"

"What, no it's not-"

"Or are you ashamed?"

"Asui, where is this coming-"

"And why is it so hard for you to call me Tsu!.. Ribbit." She croaked weakly after her outlash. The wind dangling the chain links left a melancholic lullaby during the silence. "What is it about me..?"

Izuku was staring at the sand trying to understand everything she was throwing at him. He lifted his head, he opened his mouth, nothing came out, he closed it, not having a response. He struggled but finally formed some words. "I... I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"Midoriya, I just can't keep seeing you do this to yourself, over and over again." She took a breath before standing.

Izuku's eyes widened, feeling her pull away. "W-Wait, Asui!" He got up reaching out for her wrist.

"Stop, just stop!" She yanked her wrist away, turning to him. He gasped seeing her bubbling eyes. "I can't keep doing this! Ribbit."

He dropped his arm, staring with parted lips. "Why are you suddenly acting like this..?" He quietly pleaded with her.

She sighed, hugging herself with one arm. "It's not sudden, Midoriya." She stifled a sniffle. "I've been feeling like this for a long time... And finding out about _her._ I just can't, Midoriya, I can't anymore."

Izuku's throat was dry. "B-But what does she have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. And don't act like it doesn't! It was the same thing with Kyouka! And then the same with Yui! You can't keep doing that with them and then come running back to me like nothing happened! I'm not going to let you get my hopes up again! It's too mean... Ribbit." She took a shaky breath after letting it all out.

Midoriya almost took a step back, his shoes gritted on the sand. His orbs were a jaded emerald. His throat was clogged as he tried to force some words out, gripping his right hand shut. "Y-You... I, i-it's not like that." Releasing his own grip, weakly. "A-And it's not like that with her." He quietly added, speaking more to himself.

"Ever since you lost your quirk you've changed." Tsuyu wiped her eyes before continuing. "It's like you are a hollow version of yourself when you hang out with all of us, pretending everything's okay but then there's this other you, the you with baggy eyes who goes off on his own and... and I don't know who he is." She glanced to the swing set, not able to stare at him.

He couldn't blink because of shock, stinging his eyes. His parted lips pressed together before speaking. "Asui, it's complicated... She, she needs me."

"You're _saving_ her? Midoriya, you can't save people like that."

"A-And why not? Y-Yui, she-"

"So what? You're just going to continue the cycle? Have you ever thought that maybe Yui wasn't doing it for you? Maybe she had her own reasons."

"N-No, Yui wouldn't... B-Besides it doesn't matter anymore. N-None of that matters."

"Of course it does."

"But why? Why does it have to be like this? Why is this so important to you?"

A deep cold breath. "B-Because, you look at them in such a way... And I never felt that."

The wind blew by rustling their hair.

"...Oh."

"Ribbit."

Izuku was standing in front of Tsuyu speechless, his hair covering his eyes. Before he could react, she stepped forward, grabbing his jaw, bringing him down to her. She forcibly moved his lips with hers, trying to pull his face as close to hers as possible.

His eyes were wide the entire time.

Hers were closed. She slowly opened them as she finished her final attempt. She came to a resounding stop, pulling away with a sad smile.

"Asui..."

"I guess that's why it was always hard for you to call me Tsu." She had her hands on his shoulders, before she sighed, and began to separate from him.

He was still shocked before noticing she was walking away. He forced himself to snap out of it. 'No, not Asui. I can't lose you.' He quickly caught up to her. He tried to reach out again, grabbing her wrist. This time she didn't pull away. He stuttered with his breath. "I'm, I'm sorry... Y-You were always there for me. I-, I never bothered to ask why. I should have... I should have done a lot of things different. I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry, Tsu... Do you think, maybe, we can try to be friends again?" He had a smile of hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry Midoriya."

* * *

Buzz, buzz.

Her phone began to chime.

"H-Hello? Izuku."

"M-Momo? I'm... I'm outside."


	20. Chapter 20

20

Illusion of reality

* * *

Her heart was pumping. She knew to be expecting him. They never outright said it to each other, it was just an unspoken truth to them.

And yet, she was anxious, so, so anxious.

She was going through an internal struggle with her newfound questions. She gulped at the door. It was going to be Izuku at the door, not Midoriya. And she was going to be Momo, not Yaoyorozu. She had to talk about this with him. 'Oh, there's just so many things we have to talk about. Yui, perhaps Jirou, oh who am I kidding, I've been avoiding her the most! Then there's the fact that Uraraka slept with him, it might not be a big deal to him but still, WE sleep together, I don't want to share that! And Todoroki, Oh Todoroki, I know I told Izuku not to worry but now he's getting bold and it's getting harder to ignore. And then I still have to tell him... Oh, this is just too much!' She mentally squirmed. She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'But it doesn't matter, as long as we're together.' The thought brought up her natural smile. She was going to spend time with her Izuku and nothing else mattered. For the rest of the night till morning she didn't have to worry, _he was here_.

She grabbed the doorknob and excitedly opened it.

"Oh, Izuku!-" She began with joy. Her excitement dropped along with her smile. What was wrong? His eyes had a jaded shine, not the spark of the constellations she had begun to cherish. Something happened to Izuku, her Izuku... Wait or did something happen to Midoriya, 'Oh that doesn't matter! He's not okay and came to me!' She buried her anxiety, plastering her signature nurturing smile. "Is something the matt-"

Her words were stopped with his lips and her facade vanished with his actions. She accidentally squealed in this kiss. He carefully pushed her back, walking inside her home. As soon as he was in, he shut the door and held her up against it, grabbing her waist and thighs, her back arched, grinding her pelvis against him. He broke his lips away, skimming over her cheek to nibble on her ear. She gasped at a bite on her earlobe. She panted, her arms already hugging the back of his neck, going up and playing with his messy hair.

She placed a tender smooch on his cheek, slowly untangling her arms, placing her hands on his shoulders. She let out a hot exhale against his moist skin, her lips grazing over it. "Izuku?" She was quiet but her voice was endearing.

He stiffened a bit. He pulled back, turning his head to the side. "I, um..." She softly reached up to his cheekbone, gently making him face her. She rubbed her thumb along, under his tired eye. He took a breath leaning into her warm palm. "... I just need you right now." He whispered with closed eyes.

She was cupping his cheeks staring down at him. She was conflicted. She wanted to be there for him, she truly wanted nothing more than to see that shine in his eyes again. She had another dilemma, they haven't had a proper talk about all the problems stacking up, if she continued to ignore them then eventually they wouldn't be able to talk about it in a healthy manner.

'But...' _He was here,_ and she wasn't going to worry.

Her fingers tenderly tightened as she tilted her head, her loose strand of hair swept before returning to its natural spot. She leaned down to him, both of their eyes shadowed with parted lips. She captured his, embracing him. She curled her arms around his neck again. She broke off the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Tonight, can you call me Yaoyorozu, M-Midoriya?"

He looked confused but nodded. "Sure, Yaoyorozu." letting it out quietly against her ear.

She shivered not knowing how to feel. Her lips parted in a gasp with a moan, he was pressing up against her heat.

"Oh, Midoriya." She was clutching on the locks of his hair, trying to cling to him.

He grunted at the way she said his name. It was like in school but different.

It didn't remind him of the way _she_ would croak it with a smile. He pulled the kiss back, catching his breath letting her down, back to her feet. He stared at her flushed face, he didn't think of _her_ and how her tongue would always hang out in a welcoming way. He was staring into her eyes and refused to think of the deadpan but caring expression that _she_ always kept reserved for him.

He didn't think of _her._ He didn't. He really didn't want to...

Midoriya grabbed Yaoyorozu's waist and shoulder, forcibly turning her around, pressing her against the door. She panted with her arms on the wall. "M-Midoriya?" As she finished, he reached for her jawline partially holding her neck with his hand, turning her head back to his, smashing his lips against hers with lust.

"Yaoyorozu..." He breathed out between the kiss. She simply nodded, indulging herself. His other hand began to roam down her turtleneck sweater, sensually going down her bosom, over her tummy, sliding to her jeans, he easily undid the button and zipped down before sliding his hand into her cotton panties. She gasped in the kiss, feeling his fingers inside of her. She had to break the kiss and use him and the door as support. Her thighs were squeezing together, meshing around with the fingers inside of her. He continued his abuse, as he grinded his pelvis against her perky rear, as she tried to shimmy her jeans down, curving her sexy hips side to side.

She was bitting her bottom lip trying to hold back the pleasure, escaping from their actions. She did her best.

"Oh-!...

M-Midoriya!

Yeah, yeah!

Ooh, r-right there!-, uawh!"

They were both breathing heavy. She had one hand reaching around his neck, clinging to the back of his head, gripping some hair. Her other hand was weakly leaning on the door. Her thighs were quivering as she also leaned her body against him.

She was struggling to catch herself. She was staring at the wall with vivid onyx orbs. 'That, with Midoriya, was?..!'

* * *

They were laying in bed, during the calm of night with the moonlight piercing through her window.

"Ne, you asked me, so I wanted to ask you the same thing?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"This is real,

...right?"


	21. Chapter 21

21

Instrumentality

* * *

Case #1: The two that never were.

Uraraka.

The day was over and everything had changed. She was curled up on her bed, hugging her broccoli pillow. "Deku barely noticed me today." She was staring off with her thoughts.

'When it was Kodai's turn to sing Deku looked upset that she chose not to, he even objected to it.'

 _Was she the one with him last summer._

Uraraka clutched her pillow tighter. 'Could she have been?' She recalled seeing them in front of the All-Might statue, her holding his head up, mouthing words of encouragement. The blurry face Uraraka had pondered for the longest began to clear up. 'It was Kodai, wasn't it.'

 _Even if it was, how does that change anything? Deku and you are just friends._

'And that's all I want.' She rolled over, onto her stomach. She forced a smile, reflecting. "We've made a lot of strides these past few days!"

 _Of rebuilding your friendship?_

'That's right.'

 _A friendship stranded in the past?_

She shook her head. "No, we're making progress!"

 _To what end? How far is this 'friendship' supposed to go? Into a relationsh-_

"Whatever happens between us, will happen!"

 _...And you're okay with that..._

"No..." She was holding the pillow gently, before burying her face into it. "Why doesn't he notice me anymore?"

 _Is it really too late..?_

Todoroki.

He had one arm over his forehead staring at the ceiling as he laid in bed. "Wow." Could have today been considered a date with Yaoyorozu?

 _Do you really believe that?_

He shrugged his shoulders, debating his thoughts. "I don't see why not?"

 _Aren't dates supposed to be intimate?_

"It kinda was." He let out a gentle sigh. "Her voice was..."

 _But she wasn't singing to you, or for you, was she?_

"Who else could it have been?"

 _Better yet, does it even matter if she was?_

"What does that mean?"

 _Why her? Why Yaoyorozu? Other than that one time when you studied with her, nothing has changed, there's nothing between you two... Almost as if you're holding yourself back._

"No, I've been making an effort."

 _A lack of effort. A lack of emotional connection. A lack of social connection. Have you even tried to understand her?_

He almost bit his bottom lip. "Of course I do. She's-"

 _She is..?_

"She's..."

 _Go on..._

Todoroki grunted before rolling on his side. "I barely know anything about her."

 _Why do you think that is? Why are you constantly bothering Midoriya with this?_

"Midoriya..."

His eyes glistened, before he rolled back on to his back, and placed his forearm over his eyes, hiding them.

 _You have spent more time with him than with Yaoyorozu while saying you're chasing after her. You were even relieved when Yaoyorozu rejected you, instead opting to hang with everyone._

"Because it was a chance to help Midoriya."

 _Or to distance yourself._

"Distance myself?"

 _Fickle flames and a puddle of ice..._

* * *

Case # 2: The two from his past.

Yui was floating in a pool staring up at the stars. Her ears were submerged in the water, causing that deafening feeling.

 _Izuku, what was that with him?_

'Exactly what it was.'

 _Did it matter?_

'Does it? It was a moment of the past. Gone, only remembered with memories that we share. Nothing more, nothing less.'

 _Then why him?_

'He was there.'

 _So it could have been anyone?_

'Irrelevant. He was there for me, no one else was.'

 _So there are reasons for your actions._

'Affection, happiness? Answers one would expect but simply not true. It was something that was and now is not.'

 _Then why the constant reaching for him._

'Why not? He is there, I am here.'

 _But you miss him._

'I wonder, can thoughts be considered true if they remain unspoken.'

 _..._

'Izuku is where he is now. I am where I am now. We were and now we're not. Are people just fragments of each other? Taking pieces of the other through every interaction, trying to make one's self whole, emptying the other. Yet we were both empty, leaving the rain to try and complete us. Like a glass of water under a leaking faucet. A hollow drip, drip, drip, never filling up. The raindrops slid down the window. A memory ever clear as he held my hand. Our hands, body, even mind were like the water slipping down the glass, a constant stream of breaking and merging. We barely spoke, we didn't have to. He understands me so easily, a difficulty for others, yet so natural for him. Is it because of his work, he understands the needs of my hero suit and therefore understands the needs of me? Is it a deeper connection?

A deeper connection. What would that mean to me? To him? I don't believe it would matter to me, I would simply accept it, as I do for everything else. Things that are, are. Things that aren't, aren't. It can be so difficult for us to comprehend, wishing that what was, wasn't, or hoping that something that wasn't, was. Is that why I am attracted to him? Because he is the embodiment of that idea. Wishing for his quirk, yet not having it. Wishing I was Uraraka that week, knowing it was me. Wishing for All-Might to be with us, yet resigned to staring at a statue that can not reply. Believing he really is who he pretends to be, yet knowingly self deprivates in the solitude of his own creation.

Is that why we are intertwined?

Because of how empty we chose to be.'

Jirou. She was on her bed, laying on her side, staring out the window, out towards the bright blue moon, the light reflecting off her pale skin. "Both Izuku and Yaomomo picked songs that I introduced to them." She smiled to herself.

 _And they sang them to each other._

"Nah they didn't, I was probably just seeing things." She joked to reassure herself until her doubts began to creep in. "I mean they would tell me if something like that happened, right?" She rolled to her back, her hands crossed behind her head, staring at the ceiling. "Besides even if something was up, it's not my business."

 _The memory of holding his hand throughout all of All-Might's funeral._

Jirou freed her right hand, holding it up, looking at it intently. She frowned realizing why she was denying being upset.

"Fuck, I want him back." She groaned. She got up to turn and drop her face on the pillow with defeat. "Why this again? Nope, not gonna go down this road just to trip and eat shit." She thought of his bandaged arm, how his clothes were always either loose, wrinkly, dirty or torn up and his baggy bloodshot eyes. "God, why does he have to look like such a mess all the time, you're killing me, dude!" She hated how he was the exact representation of the aesthetic she was into. She was yelling into her pillow denying the resurfacing feelings. She began to calm down, shifting her head to the side.

"Why'd he have to go and save me like that yesterday..." She began to think of their first year before he lost his quirk. She reshifted her head back into the pillow, muffling it out. "I hate thinking about the past.

Izuku... Dummy..."

* * *

Case #3 The two alone together

Momo.

She was laying on her bed, being the small spoon, curled up in his arms. She was still wide awake.

 _Izuku or Midoriya, which is he?_

She was suppressing those thoughts along with many others, plaguing her.

 _Momo or Yaoyorozu, which one is the true personality._

'It doesn't matter! It doesn't!' She squeezed her eyes shut.

A tight grip of comfort.

She opened them, feeling it. She lapped her hand over the arm on her waist. She let her eyes glaze over the white sheets they had roamed over. 'That's right, for now, nothing else matters.'

 _Till morning and Momo and Izuku disappear for Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. Two completely separate relationships from each other._

'And I'm fine with that. This, what I have with him, is mine and mine alone.'

 _But is it the truth or a delusional dream for pure satisfaction._

'I already said, it doesn't matter.'

 _It does._

'No, it doesn't!'

 _It does._

'No, no, no! Just leave me alone!'

 _It would matter if it was, let's say, Todoroki._

'...That's different...'

 _Because a relationship would have been established. A relationship without being secretive._

'N-No that's not...'

 _How many times did you imagine holding his hand, walking to school. How many times did you practice writing his surname as your own. How many times did you daydream about the perfect wedding with him. With Todoroki._

'I... I can admit I had a severe crush on him when we first started school at U.A. but how could I not? Everyone in class would leave subtle hints about us being the idol pair. I was deluded by high school romanticism. I was obsessed with the idea of him... But when I reached out for his help... '

 _Rejected by Todoroki, so you turned to the one person you knew would be there._ To save you.

'No, I didn't use Izuku for this!'

 _You did. You knew how he would react to your actions that day. You purposely seduced him, no matter how you interpret it to justify yourself. You used him and he used you._

'No... We're not using each other... We're not.'

Izuku Midoriya

 _Izuku, Midoriya, or Deku, which is the real one?_

'Well, all of them, I guess.'

 _It simply matters who is addressing you._

'Yeah, like how Uraraka calls me Deku.'

 _It's because you are Deku to her. Her hero._

'I'm not a hero... I gave that up.'

 _Or how Asui could only refer to you as Midoriya, no matter how much she craved to be closer._

'No, that's different. Asui is...'

 _Your safety net... Or was._

'No, she was my friend.'

 _And you knew she wanted more. You knew she liked you yet you kept stringing her along, keeping her by your side._

'No, I-I just wanted her to be my friend. I didn't want to acknowledge her feelings.'

 _You didn't want to because you were scared._

'That's right. It's terrifying trying to understand others!'

 _Let alone, understanding one's self._

'That's right...'

 _Uraraka, Asui, Hatsume, the three who make up the facade of you playing the part of Midoriya, and in turn a subversion of the hero Deku._

 _And Momo, Yui, and Kyouka who know you intimately. The ones who have seen the real Izuku. The ones who see your hollow self and still embrace you._

 _Two sides at constant conflict._

'What do I do, All-Might?'

 _Still reaching out for a ghost. A death you can't face._

'How can I? He was my hero, my mentor, he was everything to me! And having to be there at the hospital, seeing him at his weakest..!'

 _It broke you. It warped you into this subconscious dual identity._

'I don't know who I am anymore...'

 _If you can't understand yourself then how could you hope to do that for Momo?_

'M-Momo? She's there for me. She understands me.'

 _'Does she? Or is she simply there with you. When have either of you even attempted to explain your own relationship?_

'Our... relationship?'

 _Yes, the dynamics of your relationship could be the embodiment of both of your subconscious attempting to reconcile with your pain._

'Pain? W-Wait Momo too?'

 _To be disconnected from the one you're most intimate with..._

'I-If something's wrong with Momo, I have to-'

 _Save her? Like the day you both started this?_

'Er, it wasn't...'

 _To be her hero._

'No! I already said I gave that up!'

 _Trying to convince yourself?_

'I just want to be here, with her in my arms, that's all I want.'

 _Ignoring your problems again, escaping back into your solitude with Momo._

Izuku was tenderly staring at Momo's face as she slept. She had cuddled up against him during the night wrapping her arms around him with her face inches away from him. He lifted his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear after, he softly began to brush her cheek.

"Hmmmhm.." She let out, readjusting herself. "Izuku..?" She let out with a cute sleepy breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered, cupping her cheek.

"It's okay..." She kept mumbling with that half-asleep voice, her eyes remaining closed. She snuggled closer to him, with their noses touching, she even raised her hand, cupping his cheek too. "Is something wrong?" With concern.

"No, Momo... It's nothing."

 _Liar._

"Go back to sleep, sweetie." She lifted her head to the cheek she was tenderly grasping, she rubbed it slightly, before removing her hand and leaving a warm kiss in its place. She dropped her head back on to the pillow, cuddling up against him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. She opened her eyes with her thoughts before closing them, simply deciding to enjoy the moment with him.

Izuku needed that. He stared off for a few more minutes before the sounds and feeling of her warm sleeping body began to drag him to dreamland with her.

* * *

 _Alone, in the middle of the night with one's own thoughts can be terrifying._


	22. Chapter 22

22

The hedgehog's dilemma

* * *

He weakly opened his blurry eyes, waking to the sounds of morning. His arm felt numb. His vision began to clear, seeing the weight trapping his arm. A sprawl of raven locks, snuggled in a blanket, and a cute faint snore as she breathed out her nose, her pink lips slightly open.

'Y-Yaoyorozu!'

He woke up first? 'That never happens, wh-what do I do?!' She would usually wake him up, then they would depart and act as if nothing happened when they saw each other again. He stared at her sleeping figure for a bit longer. He gulped, his eyes fixated on her lips. 'I-Is it okay, i-if...' He leaned in closer, his anxiety tugging at his stomach. 'I mean, w-we did last n-night, why should this be a-any different?' He was slowly reaching her, his heartbeat increased with every inch he took. He hesitated, his eyes enamored for a moment, his cheeks grazing slightly. 'Yaoyorozu's always so pretty.' He let out a breath of nerves. He closed his eyes, going for it.

"Good morning." She squealed out with a yawn. He froze, a second away from capturing her lips. Yaoyorozu's eyes fluttered awake like a princess. She titled her head confused, she giggled slightly before pressing the tip of her nose against his.

His eyes shot open with embarrassment, quickly backing away. "Hiee! S-Sorry, I didn't mean-" He forgot that his arm was under her and as he yanked, she lifted herself freeing him, causing him to whiplash and roll off the bed with a thud. "...Ow."

Yaoyorozu sat up on her knees, staring at the side he fell off from, his legs were sticking up. She had a smile with closed eyes and a sweatdrop. "Sorry... "

He fixed himself upright, using the bed as support. He dusted himself off as he stood. "Ehm," coughing to clear his throat.

Momo felt a smirk creeping on her lips. This shy kid in front of her wasn't Izuku. She could play a little with this one. She turned, to slide off the bed, revealing her slender legs roaming over the silk sheets.

Midoriya was doing his best to be polite but his eyes took a peek of her smooth skin, causing him to blush.

She had a half-lidded stare at his expression, only her eyes turned in his direction, examining him. She got off the bed, with a perky hop to her feet. She outstretched her body, arching it with a comfy sigh.

Midoriya had to completely avert his eyes realizing that the only article of clothing she had on was his white button-up shirt, the one he wore last night. 'And she only has one button on!' Covering the most important parts. The shirt was actually big on her causing the sleeves to flap adorably past her hands. 'Wait, that means?!' He glanced down at himself. "Hie!" He quickly went to cover his bare chest. He was only wearing pants.

She giggled at his timid actions compared to last night. She used one hand to cover her mouth. She began to take cat-like steps towards him. "Ne, is something wrong?" As she reached him, she locked her hands behind her lower back pushing out her chest, swaying side to side.

"Er, n-no!" Stumbling back, hitting the wall. "I-It's just, I'm not wearing-, you actually h-have it on." His breath hitched up as she approached him, pinning him against the wall with her body.

She traced her index finger over his jawline, raising his chin slightly, enjoying his squirming, staring at him with intrigued dominant eyes. "Oh? Do you want it back?" Her other hand was playing with the button over her cleavage.

A truly difficult gulp for Midoriya. He steamed up at Yaoyorozu's voice, it was like a dirty version of her protective mom voice. 'Oh God, I'm so conflicted!' He let out an involuntary groan because her breast was purposely sloshing against his chest. He finally forced words out. "U-Um, no y-you look good in it." He wasn't able to turn his face away cause she was gripping his chin but he had his eyes shunned as best he could as he politely yet sincerely uttered those words.

'C-Cute...' Momo's guard was about to drop. 'Shy Midoriya is such a soft cinnamon bun!' She mentally squealed those thoughts before recomposing herself. "Aren't you a gentleman." Her breath damp to his ear. "How about a reward for your gesture?" She mused as she returned to focusing on his lips.

Her eyes were closing slowly as her lips lingered closer to his, but never fully closed still focused on his lips. And his eyes were focused on hers.

Both a breath away from each other.

Lingering for the moment of physical connection.

Lips almost grazing.

One of them just having to act.

Both simply staring.

She was at his lips.

He was at her eyes.

Staring.

It was like a still frame neither of them could get out of. The hands on a clock ticking away.

Buzz. Buzz.

They both heard it. Neither of them acknowledged it.

Buzz. Buzz.

The phone's intervals feeling like forever in between each one.

Buzz. Buzz.

"... I should get that."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Midoriya said that it was an important call and he should head home.

They were at the door. She was still only in his shirt, but they found something for him. One of his other shirts she kept around. "It did sound important, I do hope everything is alright."

"Oh, er, don't worry about it. It's just-, hm..." He couldn't really explain, and his eyes were hard, staring off.

She noticed his troubled expression. It was the one he always had when he was thinking of the well-being of someone else, an expression often found on his face when he used to be a hero. Her lips parted in a gasp, seeing that look for the first time in a long time. She sighed out a comforting smile, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I understand, but whatever it is, please know, I'm here, and that you're not alone."

His hard face began to drop, hearing her. He returned his eyes to her. "Y-Yeah, I know Momo." Izuku pressed his forehead against hers. She lifted her hand off his shoulder up to his cheek, pressing her lips to his. A simple easy gesture from Momo to Izuku.

Izuku and Momo embraced each other for a moment before they let go.

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat as she separated from Midoriya. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah goodbye-"

"And we can talk about what you said to me."

"Eh?"

Yaoyorozu was biting her fingernail. "You know, about my singing?"

"W-Wait we have to talk about that on Monday?"

She dropped her hands with a pout. "Well, of course, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya only talk at school, or when we're with friends."

"A-Ah, I see your point." He sweatdropped at her rich girl whine. "B-But how do I explain it to everyone, i-including you?"

"That's for Midoriya to solve." She giggled as she began to gently shove him out the door.

"You're leaving me out to get killed by Ashido and Toru?!"

"Now, now I loved the compliment you gave me. Although I don't know how the rest will perceive it as."

"You really are throwing me out to the wolves!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

He was out of the door, facing her. They both had a playful smile at their banter. She gave out a giggle at his plea for help. He couldn't help but chuckle back a little because of her adorable laugh.

"Bye, Izuku." With that everlasting smile that kept him coming back.

"Yeah, bye Momo." His eyes glistening with the constellations that kept her dreaming.

The doors closed and they were both alone again.

She turned and placed her back on the door, sliding down to sit, her knees up to her chest, as she stared across at the empty hallway of her house, everything returning to a quiet acoustic.

The wind blew like a hollow violin, it swept up his hair as he stared at the door. His eyes squinted weakly before readjusting. Just like that, she wasn't his Momo and none of what they shared existed anymore.

But they both had the same thought.

* * *

At least like this, I can pretend to be warm.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"Emotions are just trinkets anyways."

* * *

"I made it!" Midoriya cheered as the door behind him closed. It was Monday and he had just gotten to the workshop. He had to sneak past Mina and Toru who were looking for him. Lunch was going to be an ordeal. He sighed, sagging his shoulders. Even if they came in here they knew it had to be for their hero suits only. "Although I do give Todoroki a pass all the time." He was ruffling his hair, walking farther in. In the back of his head, he had been dreading this. "Good morning Hatsume." He tried with his best normal voice.

"Good morning!" She sang like usual. The usual sounds of clunking metal and turning wrenches. "I just made coffee!" She added, she skated to a corner of the workshop were they had a sink, fridge, microwave, and coffee maker.

"Wow, she's getting really good at that." Seeing her use the original air trek. "Well, she did invent it." 'I just gave us another trademark strike!'

"Here you go." She zipped up to him, handing him a mug.

"Ah, thanks." He reached out for it, accidentally holding her fingers. She flinched slightly, but the look in her eyes begged him to drop it. So he did. He took a sip. "This is really good!" Taking another sip.

"Thanks, it's just the usual."

Izuku took another sip before plopping on to a rolly-chair. "Yeah, I probably just needed this." He let out with a big sigh. "This weekend was... rough." He dropped his head back, looking up at the luminescent lights, before closing his eyes.

"Really? I actually enjoyed myself."

"You did? I wouldn't figure you for singing." He tried to recall. 'Wait did she sing?' He honestly couldn't remember, he was tired that day and there was so much tension he couldn't focus through all of it.

"It's good to let the brain rest, and to step away from your work from time to time before it makes us stagnant." She took a sip of coffee cupping the mug with both her hands. She let out a warm breath after the sip.

He brought his head back down to her, staring with a raised eyebrow. "You're not as energetic as usual."

"Like I said, I need some downtime." She acknowledged her calmer demeanor.

Izuku did too. He mulled it over in his head before trying to approach the subject with her. The fact that she knew he shared nights with Momo and what almost happened between them before Uraraka interrupted. He cleared his throat, leaning forward on the chair, the wheels slightly edging back. "Hey, Hatsume, I know you said that it's none of your business but um, where I go-, who I'm with, I mean...-"

"Yup, just like I said, none of my concern!" She sang out again, getting up from her chair and turning around, walking back to her work. "That's right we planned to properly test the new version of your gear today, right?"

'She did the same thing last time, completely telling me it's nothing but turning away too quickly and saying it too fast.' Izuku was chewing on his bottom lip, a little frustrated. "Y-Yeah, we should, but er, Hatsume don't you think you're overdoing it, working on my gear, it's just a side project and we're already overloaded as it is. B-Besides you just said so yourself, you needed a break."

"Don't be silly, getting your gear up and running is one of my top priorities!"

"Eh? But why?" He placed his coffee mug aside and stood, walking to her.

"I already told you, for when you become a hero again, don't forget you were originally my client!"

"Yeah, I know that but I work with you now. And a part of that involves worrying about you."

"Well you shouldn't worry, I'll be fine when you run off again in the middle of the night!"

"So, it does bother you!"

"I'll actually have more room for my babies when you transfer departments again."

"W-Wait, Hatsume..."

"I'll be a lot more efficient without you pestering me about safety procedures or getting sleep, you hypocrite." She sang that last part out.

"H-Hatsume... Are you mad because of what I do at nights or because I might transfer back to the hero course."

"...Friday night, when I got those weird readings, you were doing something heroic, right?"

Izuku let out a throaty gasp. He narrowed his eyes, staring to the side before taking a breath. "Yeah."

Her goggles were on her forehead, shading her eyes. "See, it's already happening." She took a gulp, before quickly returning to her normal attitude. "So I have to make sure your equipment is ready in time." She fully turned to him, her cheerful smile plastered on her face.

But she blinked, and it slipped out, trailing down her cheek.

'Hatsume doesn't want me to be a hero?' But she was bound by her moral obligations as a part of the hero support she provides. 'Then that day when we almost kissed. It was the same day we were doing field training with the hero course, and I was keeping up with them! She was already starting to feel like she was losing me..!' Izuku's eyes were wide with parted lips, figuring it out. 'But then what about Momo, why doesn't she care about that?' He took a heavy breath having to ask. "Hatsume, the day we had field training, after school, when we were about to... What was that?"

"Midoriya, we should really run some tests on your gear." She tried to act like her casual self but it was breaking.

Izuku began to take some steps closer to her, standing in front of her. "You knew about me and someone else, but you still..."

"Midoriya, just drop it." With a shaky breath.

"But you didn't do it..." Izuku's eyes softened seeing the truth in her eyes. "Because you were scared?"

"Yes, alright! I was scared, happy?" She scoffed, turning back around, spinning with her air trek.

"Hatsume, I... I don't understand. It's always been like you like me but then you don't at the same time..."

She shivered, hugging herself. "I'm not... Like others. I don't think about holding hands or exchanging gifts. I never pictured myself in a physical relationship, I just can't... But when we work together and create something, together, I, I don't know." She shrugged, dropping her arms beside herself, turning back to him, yet staring down, almost ashamed. "That's always been my form of intimacy... for us." Admitting it, a secret she kept for herself.

"I... Hatsume..." His eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes had a weak squint. He didn't know how to feel. 'But this isn't about me, it's about her.' He cleared his throat. "So if I leave the support course, you'll lose that..."

She simply nodded still not lifting her head.

He wiped his face, running his hand up and through his hair, ruffling it. "I don't know if I'll be a hero again... But even if something does change, that doesn't mean I'll stop working on projects with you."

"... You won't?" Raising her head up at him.

"Of course not." He placed his index finger on her goggles, slightly pressing it. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"Huh?" She cleared a sniffle, regaining some cheer.

"You're not the only one who gets excited when we work on something together. We're partners!" He reinforced the statement with a firm push with his index finger, then flicking the goggles before backing his hand off.

She was staring at him with confused eyes. "You don't think it's weird, how I view intimacy?"

"Nah, I mean that's why you call them your babies right?" He joked, feeling the elevated mood.

She also giggled. But it wasn't her crazy laugh when working or her snorting chuckle. It was an honest giggle. She kept her smile as she accelerated straight into him.

"Oof!" He coughed as she tackled him into a hug. "That's a first." He rasped out, trying to catch his breath.

"I just feel comfortable." She let out with her signature singing voice, staring up at him.

"Me too, Hatsume." He gave her a smile back. Both enjoying the tranquility

"Oh my God..."

"Midoriya... and... Hatsume!"

Izuku's eye twitched at the sounds of their voices. 'No, anyone but them!' He turned to the door. "Ashido! Toru! It's not what it looks like!" 'Why does this always happen?!'

He attempted to run after them after they fled with the gossip. He barged out into the hallway, staring down both ends but not seeing them. 'After all the crap I've been through, I am not going down because of those two gossips!' But he knew they had escaped.

'I'm gonna die at lunch.' He sagged his shoulders, accepting fate.

* * *

At least I had a positive outcome for once.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Never miss a beat

* * *

It was lunch.

They barged into the support studio. "That bastard, where is he?!" They yelled in unison. It was Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero.

"First going after Yaoyorozu, the chick with the biggest juggs!" Mineta started.

"Now he's after the one chick who's willing to touch us to get our measurements!" Kaminari complained.

"He's killing us out here." Sero finished.

Hatsume turned to them, staring with her goggles, before lifting them. "Oh goodie, we were about to run some tests! You boys are right on time!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mineta barked.

They only had a chance to hear the hard rev and see the grinding sparks. "Sorry, coming through!" Izuku flew out of nowhere. 'I knew lunch would be the best time to test these babies of Hatsume some more.' He planted his legs on them, jumping off, causing them to skid back and crash into the hallway wall. "S-Sorry, I didn't expect this much force..." He sweatdropped, landing with a crouch.

"A-ha! You can't escape, Midoriya!" Mina was pointing at him harshly.

He turned his head to her. His eyes widened seeing everyone with her. Toru was expected even Aoyama, maybe Uraraka, 'but why is Todoroki and wait is that-,' "Oi, Kyouka why are you with them?!"

"Er, it's not like that, idiot!" Her cheeks tinted and her earjacks began coiling up. "It's just as your ex, it's embarrassing seeing you sleaze yourself over everyone! It gives me a bad name too!"

His eyes grew comically deadpan and wide. "Haaa. I thought you didn't care about your reputation. Besides are you forgetting..." Nodding his head towards a passed out Kaminari.

"Oh fuck off! That was one time, and I took like a shower the whole day after, okay!"

"And called me at 2 in the morning."

"Fuck you!" Kyouka was about to lunge at him. 'He's such a jerk, why did I want to get back with him again?'

"Are you getting all this?" Mina whispered to Toru.

She nodded exuding. "Enjoying every second of it."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on what's going on now?" Uraraka urged. She still didn't like thinking about the fact that Deku and Jirou used to date, and would rather leave that in the past.

Izuku faced her with a hurt expression. "Uraraka, why?"

"Sorry, Deku."

Kyouka shrugged, crossing her arms with a pout. "You still came over." She grumbled under her breath.

"Let's just calm down. Give Midoriya a moment." Todoroki stepped in between them and Izuku.

"Todoroki..!" Izuku had a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Mina rose an eyebrow. "Todoroki didn't you come with us cause you're curious about what Midoriya said to Yaomomo after karaoke."

"Well, that's right, actually." Todoroki turned from defending Midoriya to joining Mina's side.

'So easily?!' With cringed eyes. "Todoroki, what gives?"

"I'm sorry Midoriya but they have a point."

Izuku's jaw fell. He tried to compose himself, he was getting pinned down by them about to be swarmed with questions.

"Midoriya, over here!"

Izuku turned his head to the voice. "Kirishima!" Seeing him nearby with Tokoyami and Shoji. "Guys!"

Dark shadow and Shoji opened up a path for Izuku. He instantly took it, taking off.

"Here, I opened a window!"

"I owe you, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Shoji!" Izuku lept like an Olympic vaulter, easily slipping through the square space, placing his mask on before increasing his power output.

"He can't leave school grounds, after him!" Mina charged.

"All this for some gossip?" Kyouka was at the sidelines seeing the ludicrousness of it all. She rose her hands and earjacks with a sigh, before dropping them.

Mina was the first to the window, catching a glance of his direction. Midoriya was gliding over the school walls, zig-zagging over the windows, his glove trailing on too for traction control, as he spiraled vertically down.

Mina and Toru led the chase after Izuku. "C'mon everyone, He can run but he can't hide!"

* * *

He was hiding.

He was holding his breath as he heard a stampede of students running by. 'Did their group grow?!'

The sound began to fade out, so Izuku took a peek, lifting the lid. He glanced left and right before letting out an exasperated sighed. He fully opened the lid off the container he was hiding in. "Thanks, Yui, you really saved me." He gave her a toothy grin to make up for her lack of emotional expressions.

They were hiding inside a giant matryoshka doll in the middle of a hallway...

"Reward." Yui was sitting on her knees, raising her body up, reaching for the lid, bringing it back down.

"Eh? Yui?"

"A reward for helping Izuku." Closing the lid completely.

"No, w-wait, Yui! -mhmm."

"Did we just run past a Russian doll?" Todoroki the densest of the group asked. They all skidded to a stop, thought about it, realized and turned around. They were catching back up to it, seeing it wobble before tipping over and spilling open.

"Ah!" Izuku was laid on his back with Yui on top, their faces intimately close. She blinked before lifting her head, staring up at the group staring down at them, not knowing how to process it.

"I knew it!" Uraraka jumped forward pointing at them.

"Eh?! No, Uraraka it's not like that." Deku groaned more annoyed than anything. Yui always did this to him, get under his skin but in an endearing way.

"Really?" Confused with puffed up cheeks, pointing her finger up. "Then you weren't with her last summer?"

"Ack!" He caught his tongue. 'How does she know about that?!' He turned his eyes from Uraraka to Yui, who was staring down at him in turn. His eyes were scanning hers. Her expression natural like always, he was trying to stare past that. What was she thinking? His eyes began to grow. 'N-No! Yui! Don't!' It was too late.

She lifted her head back up to Uraraka. "We were."

Izuku dropped his head on the floor with a defeated expression. "Why... Just why? It's our personal business..."

"It's the truth." She replied.

Uraraka took a breath. "I can live with that." She struggled to peep out. "I mean we're just f-friends, ne?"

Both Mina and Toru had to give her a pat on the back realizing Uraraka had been officially friend-zoned by Izuku. "Our condolences."

Uraraka turned to her head side to side confused and worried at their expressions. "Eh?! Condolences, who died?!"

"Wait a minute, then Midoriya, if you were already with her, then why did you say she was your crush." Todoroki added.

"For the love of God, Todoroki!"

Everyone in the group shouted with surprise. "Todoroki was actually talking about girls!" More shocked by the fact that Todoroki had those types of conversations than the actual information.

"There are too many curveballs, today." Mina had to do a take-back, wiping her forehead.

'A deeper connection?' Yui's eyes grew slightly at Todoroki's words. 'I told myself I would accept it as it is if it were the case and yet...' She quickly lifted herself off Izuku. "Excuse me." a bit rushed and of a higher pitch.

"Huh, Y-Yui?" Izuku ignored the school gossip that he was the focus of, for her. He raised his body up, leaning back on his elbows. 'That's weird. She's never that expressive...' His eyes were focused on her face. She was attempting to avoid eye contact until she caved, meeting his eyes. From everyone else's perspective, it looked like she was glaring down at him with disgust, but for her, it was a shy attempt at maintaining a shared stare.

And he had never seen that side of her. "...Cute." He gasped out voiceless with parted lips but only she saw him mouth the word.

That caused Yui to do a complete spin on her heels and walk away. "Thank you." But nobody heard it. And to everyone else, it looked like she was furious at him.

Todoroki dropped his fist on his palm. "So he is a masochist." He confirmed after the scene played out.

"What do you guys talk about?!" The girls asked in unison.

Izuku dropped back down to the ground, frustrated at Todoroki for the third time today. He pinched his nose squeezing his eyes shut. "Todoroki... You're too pure for this world." Accepting that he would be a punching bag for Todoroki's lack of social awareness.

"Hey, everyone, we've been looking for you! Sorry, the meeting ran late." Yaoyorozu was waving over to them with Iida next to her.

'Of course, it's Momo, of fucking course...' Izuku just took a heavy breath, preparing for this. He squinted his eyes open, glaring at Mina and Toru.

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!"

Yaoyorozu and Iida grew wide eyes at the beginning stampede.

Izuku kicked his body up in a whirlwind, the upward draft letting him reach the ceiling. He instantly sped past the horde below him, he kicked off the ceiling, flipping upright. "Sorry, Yaoyorozu I can't explain just trust me!" He instantly appeared in front of her and threw her over his shoulder.

"M-Midoriya?! What is the meaning of this?!" Yaoyorozu lifted her back up, trying to push off him. "This is highly unprofessional!"

"Get back here, Midoriya!" Mina led the group, sliding with her acid ability.

"Midoriya put Yaoyorozu down this instant! Her undergarments are showing!" Iida was keeping pace with Izuku using his quirk.

Momo turned beat red hearing that. "Kyaa! Put me down this instant, Midoriya!" She kicked and punched for freedom. She froze feeling his grip release from her. She screamed after her body was tossed up and easily caught.

"Is this better?" Midoriya politely asked both her and Iida, carrying her bridal style.

"It's passable." Iida readjusted his glasses, going along with whatever Midoriya was up too.

"No, this isn't better idiot! What's going on? Why are we running from everyone?"

Izuku was trying to think while doing a tight turn around a corner, he snuck into a staircase, grinding on the rails, circling up them. Iida stayed back to tell the students the stairs were under repairs and they would have to find another way. They all called bullshit but listened to the class rep.

* * *

They were on one of the roofs to the school.

He let her down as she giggled in delight. "I think we lost them. I forgot how fun that could be."

He rubbed the back of his hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed but still sorry."

"Now, now, what is going on?"

"You already know, I've been trying to avoid them all day, and I'm exhausted. They were about to rope you in too."

She placed her thumb and index finger to her chin. "I'm actually surprised you managed this far."

"Oi, give me some credit." He waved his hand in debate.

Yaoyorozu grew a grin. "So what will you do when they eventually catch you?"

He groaned. "Agh, I just wanted to talk to you before they did."

"Oh, really what for?" She rose her eyebrow with calculating eyes.

Izuku glanced across, brought his eyes back and took a breath. "It's about yesterday, that phone call I got... "

"Oh yes. Is something wrong?" She crossed her arms under her bust, tilting her head with a worried expression.

"Actually no, just the opposite..." Izuku was clutching his right forearm with his left hand. "It was Eri... I got to talk to her again. And she's coming to Japan this weekend to visit."

"Oh, Izuku that's wonderful news." Momo clasped her hands together, raising them to her bosom, having a little perky hop in her actions.

"Thanks... But I wanted to tell you first b-because I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to spend the day with her."

"Eh?" She had her eyes closed and her smile stuck in place. "Like a date?"

"Y-Yeah, Momo, l-like a date."

"Hm." She peeped. "Izuku, are you asking me out on a date?" She never saw this tactic coming! 'Not only that but he's asking me to visit Eri with him as well.'

"Yeah, a date. Our first date..." He mumbled the truth they were both intimidated by.

Gulp. Momo opened her eyes letting her expression shift into a more natural one, seeing that he was just as nervous but willing to try. "It sounds lovely, Izuku. I can't wait."

Momo skipped up to him, leaping into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck with a beloved giggle. His arms curled around her waist naturally holding her up, off her feet. They didn't kiss. They were simply sharing sentimental joy that they wanted to take another step forward together.

* * *

Even if it is a lie right now, eventually I'll make it a reality.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The allure of hope

* * *

Izuku and Momo were actually able to evade their friends throughout lunch and for the rest of the school day. He kept himself 'busy' at the workshop and she was 'busy' with the student council.

They both sighed out in relief when the final bell rang.

In truth, Yaoyorozu had been hiding out at a corner in the student council office, staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. She was chewing on her lip, seeing the passing clouds. 'I said yes because of the moment... But now that the excitement has faded... I don't know how I feel about it.' Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes winced. She lifted her school bag, as she prepared to leave, walking out of the room.

'We'll talk about it, tonight...'

Izuku let out an exhausted breath, he lifted his goggles up to his hair and dropped his mask guard to around his neck. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been working extra hard trying to occupy his thoughts. Now that he was done he couldn't ignore it. 'Before we actually do go out... I have to know what we are. Is she my girlfriend like Kyouka was or is what we're doing just an extended version of what I had with Yui... God, why am I comparing her to those two? She's Momo... And close friends with those two...' Izuku groaned cupping his face with his gloves wanting to scream. 'How did I miss that vital piece of information after all this time?! She's Kyouka's and Yui's friend! How did I-, How did this even-,' "Agh!" He cried, muffled through his gloves. 'I never thought about how it would affect those two! First Todoroki, now these two... I can't keep doing this... I need to know what we are...' Izuku was mulling these thoughts over as he put his gear in his locker and reached for his school bag.

'We'll talk about it, tonight...'

Neither of them believing that for a moment.

* * *

Momo let out a high-pitched squeal after he dropped her on the bed, she giggled as he began to climb over her, pinning her down.

They shared eye contact before it began. A calmness of affection before the storm of lust. She parted her lips, letting out a loving sigh. He tenderly brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, his hand returned to cupping her face, as he traced his thumb over her lips.

"What are we?" He whispered out accidentally.

"What?" She tilted her head into his palm with innocent eyes.

His eyes regained his lost focus. He removed his hand, placing his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything." He began to lean his lips down to her.

"W-Wait." She lifted her hand up to his chest asking him to stop and back up a little. He did, bringing his head up, opening his eyes, slightly confused. She scooted up the bed, sitting up. "It's actually about what you just said." She was nibbling her fingernail trying to say it. She sighed. "And Eri, I mean it's great that she's coming, ne? But I, we, still..." She was gesturing with her hands, moving them in between him and her trying to explain. "It's just as you said right?"

Izuku was staring thoughtfully as she tried to express herself. He sat up on his knees, hands on his lap. "Momo... Is this something we have to talk about right now?"

"That's exactly it." She scooted off the bed, throwing her arms up before dropping them and crossing her arms over her bust, walking to her window. The same one she left open the day he didn't come. "We never talk about anything!"

Izuku gulped, the pit of his stomach was filling with anxiety. He knew he had to take the first step. He always has to take the first step.

He knew... He knew.

He climbed off the bed, facing her. He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. "Momo... Did this, this relationship, start because of Todoroki..?" Closing his eyes and dropping his head.

She visibly stiffened, staring out the window.

She knew... She knew.

She wiped an eye with her index finger, flicking away a stupid salty drop. "So he told you and you figured it all out didn't you? You meddled where you weren't supposed to! I told you it had nothing to do with us!" Snapping at him.

His foot skidded back slightly, taken aback before fixing his posture. "What? But what you told me wasn't the truth! If we're going to keep this going-"

"No, you're meddling, still meddling after all this time!" She leaned into her yell, with her arms crossed over her tummy. "Just like how you meddled with Jirou's hero work last Friday!"

"You know I would never abandon her like that! And this isn't about her." He thrusted his arm to the side as if waving off Jirou.

"And what is the deal with you and her, even after your break up the both of you are always so casual and flirty. It's sickening!" She spat, her voice obviously filled with jealousy.

"Momo, I get that I hit a nerve, I'm sorry. But don't bring your best friend into this." He raised his arms, trying to calm the mood and think rationally.

"No?" She lifted one of her arms to fix her hair, before lifting her head knowingly smug. "Okay then, how about Kodai. You want to bring her into this?"

"...Yui? Leave her out of this too..." His arms dropped with a sag of his shoulders, looking down and to the side, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Oh, leave out two of my close friends, really, Izuku? Looks like I hit a nerve now didn't I? You want to talk about last summer and what you did with her? You want to talk about that, Izuku?!" She harshly pointed her finger to the side as if it was the past he kept hidden from her.

"...Ehm, I don't-, it has nothing to do-"

"With us, right? And you have the audacity to ask about Todoroki!" She added a fake laugh out of frustration.

"You're the one who invited Todoroki to 'study' and when he rejected you, you did the same thing to me! And you're saying I have the audacity?!" He placed his hands on his chest, challenging the accusation.

"Then explain Yui! Didn't you do the same thing to her! Uraraka ignored you and what happened? What happened, Izuku! I'm both of their friends, Uraraka blabbed and so did Todoroki. I was able to piece it together." Her voice having a mocking tone at the end.

He gasped before thinking about it, his eyes grew before he furrowed his eyebrows. "So, you used that as a sick manipulation for the Karaoke idea, didn't you! God, you're so good at pulling strings aren't you?"

"Me?" She scoffed, she pretended to think before narrowing her eyes at him. "How about you and all the self-loathing fuel you have towards destroying yourself! Those air trek are dangerous, what if you 'accidentally' slip? Your tendency to jump into harm's way and how you purposely ignore sleep! Mix that all together and we get the walking disaster that is you!"

"If I'm such a mess then, why me, huh?" He asked the room for an answer, opening his arms. "You could have asked anyone the day we started this but nooo, you knowingly asked your best friend's ex! And you say I'm a disaster? How about the fact that you mother over everyone and are so protective but when you're here alone with me! You're, you're...-" His voice staggered as he realized what he was saying, sadly trailing off.

"What? Say it, Izuku, say it." She sniffled with a broke voice. Both of their eyes bloodshot and watery at this point.

"You... become so delicate." He sighed trying to swallow down his dry throat. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Momo what are we doing? I don't want to argue, we can talk all this out, don't you think?" He let out strained, reaching out.

She let out a louder sniffle as a tear trailed, she snapped her head to the side, back to the window, causing the tear to fall off her face. She still lifted her hand to rub her cheek, and let out a raspy breath. "Why does it matter? Everything we said was true right?" She saw the twinkle of an emerald star. She leaned her head on the window, closing her eyes, placing her hand on the window as well. "Ne, Izuku?.. I'm not just another one of your self-destructive devices am I?"

The cold breeze echoed in silence.

His expression changed from disbelief to sadness, he took a tired heave, feeling the weight in his chest. He turned his head to the side thinking before turning back to her, trying to form the words. "Momo, I know I'm... not always good. I actually think I'm pretty horrible most of the time... and I've felt like I've made a lot of mistakes especially lately... But this isn't one of those. This is probably one of the only things I have that is worth salvaging. Momo when I'm with you, and not just here, even when we're out and I have to call you Yaoyorozu, I-, when I'm with you, I don't know, I don't feel like such a shitty person. And I know it's cheesy to say but you make me happy, Momo, you do."

It was faint but it was there, a weak chuckle from her. "You've always been so good at those speeches." She leaned off the window, taking slow steps towards him with her head bowed and arms crossed as if trying to hide herself as she spoke. "And when I'm with you... I feel safe and warm and I don't feel alone." Her voice broke at the last part as she reached him and nestled her face into his chest as he guided her into a gentle embrace.

They stayed in that moment, ignoring the current conversation, needing a break, before going back into it.

He was running his hand up her back, soothing her. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them before, "Hey, Momo, do you think maybe we can make this public, you know, no more sneaking around?"

She instantly began to back out of the embrace, pushing off his chest. "You know, you're right Izuku, we don't have to talk about this." She grabbed his hand, trying to guide him to bed.

"Momo, we're already at this point... We might as well talk about the biggest elephant in the room." Weakly breaking his hand away from her, staring at her back.

"I-Izuku we already made a lot of strides today, don't you think?" She walked to the bed, sitting on it, her legs tucked to the side as she patted the spot next to her. "We're both exhausted, come here, I'll let you rest your head on my lap while I run my hands through your hair." She was doing all of that with her motherly aura which he began to realize was a defense mechanism for her. His eyes widened with parted lips. He took a few steps back, looking around the hollow spacious room, then to the huge door, which led to the rest of the big empty home she lived in, alone. Then, his eyes landed back on Momo.

'...Oh.'

"Ne, Izuku, is something wrong?" She had tilted her head confused. He was acting as if he just had a revelation.

He took a gulp and began to walk to the bed, sitting beside her but instead of resting his head on her lap, he placed his hand there with a tender grip. He stared down for a moment trying to think of a way to say it. Ask a question he should have long ago. He lifted his eyes to her and her worried expression. "Momo... How often do you see your parents?"

"Oh, Izuku, don't worry about that, they are always so busy, so of course they wouldn't have the time, but when they do get some free time I'm sure they'll..." She spoke with that preppy voice and fake smile.

"Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you saw them?" He rubbed her lap, trying to encourage something that looked so hard for her.

"Izuku, please..."

"It's okay, Momo." He gulped. _"I am here."_ But it wasn't a voice saying it would save you and make everything okay. It was a voice saying it wanted to stay by your side and face your problems with you. It was a voice telling you that you aren't alone, and don't have to be.

She placed her hand over his, accepting the help. She took a heavy breath and gave his hand a squeeze for support. "Since before we moved to the dorms..." She let out with a shaky voice, struggling to press on. "I haven't seen them for almost three years... And even before that, it's always been minimal. And you know what the worst part is, once they found out about the dorm policy they told me they would be staying overseas indefinitely while I study at U.A." She scoffed out, angry at herself for being so weak. "And even after they found out about the end of the policy, they still haven't..." She broke down, her eyes spilling out the words she couldn't.

"Momo..." He let out sadly. 'So that's why she developed a need to take care of others... Because she's been craving it.' He scooted closer to her. "You're not alone."

"But that's exactly why I need this, what we have, to be just ours, only ours. If everyone else finds out..." She forced herself to clear her throat and be resolved, quickly wiping her puffy eyes.

"I'm sure Todoroki and Kyouka could understand if we explain it right." He tried to reassure.

"No, it's not that, but thank you. It's just, this is the only thing I have that is mine and no one else's. The moment others find out they'll ruin it! This one thing that is purely mine won't belong to me anymore. People will get involved, people will want us to behave certain ways to satisfy them and tarnish this one thing that is precious to me... And I don't want that." She weakly whispered the last part before she then threw out a pity laugh at herself. "None of what I said makes sense does it?"

"It does Momo, it does... And I'm sorry. I... I never knew." He placed his forehead on hers. "If that's what makes you happy."

"You're not mad..?"

"No, of course not. I just needed to know why it has to be like this."

"Oh, Izuku!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face into it. "I was so scared! It was our first fight and I lashed out! I'm so sorry!" She poured out, causing her to hold him tighter, causing him to fall back on the bed with her on top, still crying against his neck. "I was... I was..." Her outburst quelled into quiet sobbing and murmurs of nothing.

"It's okay..." He curled his arms warmly around her, rubbing her back, and whispering sweet nothings. "I was scared too but at least we were a little more honest with each other right?"

She nodded against him, sniffling her nose. "Yes, because now I know we can talk." She lifted her head, placing her hands on either side of his head, on the bed, staring down at him with a smile. "That, I can talk to you." Lifting up her lips with a teary giggle. "God I'm such a mess right now, I'm sorry." She sat up, rubbing her eyes and cheeks and her nose.

"No, no, you're not." Izuku let out with a loving breath, he lifted himself up, resting up on an elbow. "You have no idea how beautiful you look to me right now." He whispered tucking away a few strands of hair that were stuck to her wet cheek.

"Stop it." She tried to force down the smile but couldn't.

"But it's like you said." He lifted himself up fully, setting her on his lap, he grabbed both her hands holding them dearly, pressing his head against hers. "We can talk, about anything... Okay?"

She let out a vibrating sigh, nodding with another sniffle. "Okay." Agreeing, taking another step forward with him.

And that's what they did for the rest of the night. They talked and talked. They roamed around the bed, laughing and giggling at dumb things that didn't matter and relating about things they liked and disliked.

And they cuddled as they told intimate stories of themselves. She would admire the stars in the sky as she spoke, taking glances at the constellations in his eyes and he would admire her smile, her honest smile that she always wanted to let out but was scared, a smile she only trusted with him, he cherished that smile as she carried it throughout the night till morning.

And,

They fell asleep at the break of dawn, basking in the cold yet warm morning light, tangled together in an embrace of supporting comfort,

Holding hands.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Pumped up kicks

* * *

 _"G-Go out with me!" He stammered out nervously. It was their first year of U.A. and Izuku was still in the hero course. He was asking her after school by the entrance._

 _"That's a good one, Midoriya." Jirou chuckled until she noticed he wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're serious, dude?"_

 _He could only nod._

 _She face-palmed. "Look I would say yes, but you're asking me all wrong."_

 _"Eh? So is that a yes?"_

 _"Kinda, I guess, but first ask it right, you know with some balls."_

 _"Can I borrow yours?" He joked before smirking actually taking her advice. He cleared his throat, reaching for her hand, tenderly holding it. "Want to go to this close by ice cream parlor with me?"_

 _"It's a date!" She skipped slightly ahead, squeezing his hand, dragging him along. Out of all of them, she thought she was noticed the least by him but... She couldn't hold back a full-blown grin, almost running with glee._

 _"H-Hold up, Jirou."_

 _"Call me Kyouka, Izuku!" She couldn't help the joy in her actions. 'I won, didn't I!'_

* * *

"Izuku, sweetie wake up, we're going to be late." Momo was shoving his shoulder, still in his embrace.

"Nhhmm!" He grumbled, holding her tighter against his chest, and nuzzling her neck.

She giggled pushing his shoulder, still. "Stop, I'm serious."

"Mhm." He sleepily nodded. "Hey, babe?" He whispered, still with his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"You know how we didn't, um, do it last night?" He pulled his head back, dropping his head on the pillow, finally opening his eyes to stare at her.

She slowly nodded, confused. "Yes..?"

"Well, you wanna have a quickie before school?"

She lifted herself climbing on his chest, staring down at him with a deadpan expression. "Are you serious?"

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"We better not be late." She teased. She let out a sly smirk, throwing the covers over them.

* * *

"We're going to be late! I'm never late!" Momo whined, she smacked his head, as he was giving her a piggyback ride, using his air trek. They were soaring across the city, leaping off buildings.

"You're the one who wanted round two!" He yelled over the wind hitting their ears.

"Shut up, idiot! It's your fault!"

"What? How?"

"Cause it just is!"

Their petty argument came to a lousy end. She curled her arms closer around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder leaning her cheek against his, her eyes marveling at the bird's eye view of the city below them. "This is how you travel every day, isn't it?" Talking with pure awe.

"Yeah, Momo." With a resonating voice.

Izuku eventually brought them to one of the school roofs. "We barely made it." He let out, slightly out of breath.

She climbed off him. "Thank you, darling, but I'm such a mess I have to go to the bathroom. See you at lunch, ne?" She kissed his cheek as he nodded, heading for the door.

"You bet, babe." He smirked, grabbing her from the back, pulling her in for a hug. "I'll miss you." He whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

"Stop, what if someone sees?" But her tempted naughty voice contradicted her words.

"Okay, okay." He said, weakly breaking his grip. "Have a good day." He added as she began to walk ahead.

"You too, okay?" She glanced back one final time, both smiling at each other.

He waited on the roof for a few minutes to make sure they weren't seen together before he headed to the workshop.

Upon entering the studio. "It's finished!" Mei proclaimed, standing atop her pile of junk, holding it up with pride.

"Good morning, Hatsume." He tilted his head, confused with the cloth in her hand. "What is it?"

"Oh, Midoriya, you're just in time! I finally completed your new arm support!" She instantly boosted to him and like always, invaded his personal space. "I figured it out by looking at your old hero costume! Instead of a power-operated enhancer, what if, I made a specialized metallic woven arm sleeve!" She was shoving the grayish-silver sleeve into his arms. "The great thing about it is that you won't have to wear your bandages again!"

"I...-I won't?" He took it from her, holding it. 'Wow, it's super lightweight, but feels durable.'

"C'mon put it on! Here I'll help!" She rushed for his arm, ripping off a chunk of his bandages.

"W-Wait Hatsume!"

After the excited struggle from Hatsume, it was finally equipped. The metallic sleeve went from his shoulder down to his fingers, just like his old bandages used to. He was glancing at his right arm and it's new look. He clenched his fist shut, feeling no strain at all, actually for the first time he felt like he had some strength in his arm. "Hatsume this is... Thank you. Thank you so much! And not just with this for everything. For being here with me."

"Oh now, let's not get emotional like yesterday! I'm just glad you like it. I don't know if you noticed but I added plating over your knuckles and fist for that extra force in your punches."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to notice because of how sleek it is, but I see it now!"

And so they both began to geek out in their studio, like the partners and best friends they were. The sounds of Deku's ramblings, Hatsume's maniacal laugh, and loud machinery were all that was heard from outside of the workshop.

* * *

Lunch. Izuku and Momo didn't hide from their group of friends this time, everyone was at the table.

"It was just a compliment." Midoriya groaned for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, it was rather sweet of you, Midoriya." Momo knew that Izuku was able to pick up on the double meaning.

"Y-Yeah, don't mention it." But shy Midoriya had a pink tint on his cheeks.

"A-ha! Why are you blushing Midoriya?" Mina pressed, slamming her hands down and leaning over the lunch table. Toru nodded along with her arms crossed.

"Because all of the focus is on me! Why does this even matter to you guys?" He let out frustratedly flustered.

"Well, duh." Mina lifted her arms up, straightening her self. "Neither Bakugo or Todoroki have things going that way. Bakugo only has winning and heroes in his mind, and that's good and all but he's kinda been, you know, dull. Such a goody-two-shoes nowadays."

"A goody-two-shoes? Kacchan is?" Deku was staring up at her trying to comprehend the sentence she just uttered.

"And Todoroki is the cool quiet type that's never interested in talking, to us at least but that's why we want him more!" She clasped her hands together with wanting lust.

"Um, Todoroki are you okay with her talking like this in front of you?" He turned his cringed eyes to him, who was sitting right next to her.

"Isn't she always like this." Stating his disregard for her actions.

"I guess that's true..." Midoriya gave in to his logic.

"That just leaves you, Midoriya!" Mina continued. "You're the only one of the big three, who's known to fool around. You're the bad boy of the group."

"There are so many things wrong with the sentence you just said." Izuku rubbed his temples. "First of all, I'm not one of the big three, and second of all, I'm not a bad boy."

"Not that big three. The three sexiest third years in our school! And have you taken a look in the mirror lately, Midoriya? Those injuries, how your eyes have that careless attitude, and your uncaring nature towards your sloppy uniform, and how hot you look when you rev your gear, I personally love how they expose your abs, all the time..." She drooled.

"You're the female Mineta, you know that, right?" He told her with deadpan eyes.

"You really didn't know you're the delinquent of school?" Mina crossed her arms, with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh-What?! That's ridiculous!" He proclaimed. "Uraraka?" He turned his head to the girl next to him, looking for a defense.

"Well, actually Deku, lately..." She was glancing down with a blush, not able to meet his eyes.

Izuku shifted his eyes to Yui.

She simply nodded.

He took another chance. "Kyouka?"

"Well, I mean, dude..." She was scratching her cheek with her earphone jack, looking up and away.

Izuku took his last chance turning to her. "Yaoyorozu?" pleading to her. 'Did you know this whole time?'

She tilted her head, smiling. "Yesterday was a great example, ne? You did kidnap me." She teased. 'It doesn't matter if I did right?'

"'I guess."' Answering both their mental and physical conversation.

'Oh and I totally did.' She smirked, messing around with him.

'Wait a minute, Momo!' He tried to recompose himself at the reoccurring playful Momo. His favorite.

'And I won, ne?' With her everlasting smile.


	27. Chapter 27

_27_

* * *

Fireflies

It was still lunch and everyone was hanging around.

"For the record, I think you're a bad boy too." Todoroki added.

Izuku almost choked on his spit. "Wha-, Todoroki, th-thanks but I don't know how to feel about that." Izuku had horrid cringed eyes. 'He said it as if I was being naughty!' And that was too conflicting for Midoriya to acknowledge.

Buzz, buzz. Before they could continue the shenanigans, Izuku felt his phone vibrate, he pulled out his phone under the table and looked down at the text message. His eyes grew slightly wide, he lifted his head to her.

"Yo, Izuku have a minute?" Kyouka asked, keeping it subtle after having sent him a message.

"Um, y-yeah." He cleared his throat. "I mean, sure." He took a quick glance to Momo. "Um, we'll be right back guys." Although he was talking mostly to her.

She let out a trusting sigh. It was as if they had developed a silent form of communication and that made Momo's heart flutter at the thought. 'Something else, that's just for us.'

Kyouka and Izuku walked to a quiet corner by one of the windows in the cafeteria hall. "So, what's up?" Izuku casually asked. "Is this about Friday?" Because he had been meaning to talk about it too.

"Observant as always." She sighed. She knew he had a knack for picking up on those insights. "Well, yeah but like, there's more to it and if it's cool with you I was hoping we could talk after school at the park?"

He subconsciously checked his watch thinking about his time frames for today. "Um, yeah, around sunset though? I'm working at the shop a little after school."

"Sounds good, dude." She gave out her causal smirk or at least tried to.

Izuku noticed her lips curve into a genuine smile and she was twirling her earjack around her finger. He furrowed his eyes brows, worried. "Kyouka, it doesn't have to do with us, right?"

Her expression caught itself. "Like I said, observant as always. Look dude, we can talk after school, okay? Let's just go back to the group." She pointed with her thumb, nudging her head to them.

"S-Sure Kyouka. We can talk later."

* * *

 _Feel good inc_

 _They were walking down a path that circled around the park's pond as the sun was setting. Kyouka took a lazy lean back, looking up at the clouds. They were a mesmerizing swirl of orange and purple. She smiled and rested her head against his supportive arm. "Tell me, again." She sighed out that chord._

 _"Again? Really, Kyouka? You know I thought you weren't the mushy type." He joked, throwing his head back with a chuckle._

 _"Oh, shut it, you know it's different when it's just you and me." She backed up and punched his shoulder before resting her head on it again._

 _He still had a laugh even after being hit. "Alright, alright." He glanced at a bench they were coming up on. "It was early in the morning and I wanted to go out for a jog." A natural smile began to pull up on his lips. "And as I was jogging to the park, I was beginning to use the path we're walking on right now." A natural pause._

 _She smirked against his sleeve. "And then what?"_

 _He dropped his head, looking down, fondly recalling. They reached the bench and he sat them down on it. "And then I began to slow down because I was hearing the sweetest sound, and I came to a full stop after I realized it was because of you, sitting on this bench."_

 _She continued from his stopping point. "I was so lost in my playing that I didn't realize you were staring. God, I was so embarrassed."_

 _"I liked the way your earjacks knotted up. It was cute."_

 _"Agh, why do you have to like that about me?" She playfully groaned, crossing her arms, and looking away with a pout._

 _"They're curling up again, huh?" He teased._

 _"Agh, shut up!" She uncrossed her arms to grab her jacks, forcibly stopping them._

 _They chilled and relaxed on the bench as the sunset. She was comfortably leaning on him, staring at the reflection of the sky on the pond. "Hey, Izuku?" With a somber note._

 _"Yeah, Kyouka?"_

 _"Tell me, again?" She giggled, knowing she was being annoying at this point._

 _"You really don't get tired of it, huh?"_

 _"Nope!"_

 _And so he told her again, but this time Kyouka noticed a weakness in his voice. She interrupted him. "Yo, Izuku what is it? You're not really here, you're off in your own world right now, aren't you?"_

 _He caught a breath, being surprised. "I guess you would catch it if something was wrong. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, guess I slipped up." Izuku scratched the back of his head, before sighing and telling her. "Um, it's where I'm interning, I just found out about a little girl... I was right there Kyouka, I could have..!" He let out frustrated. "I'm sorry I can't tell you the specifics but..." He outstretched his right arm, clenching his fist shut. "We still have a chance to save her." With pure determination._

 _"You will, dude, totally!" She lapped her arms around his torso, laying her head on his shoulder with the best support she could muster with her cool demeanor._

* * *

All alone

Izuku was sitting on that same bench. His stomach had some anxiety brewing. He figured this was the spot she would want to meet him.

His eyelids began to lower as he had nothing to focus on, sleep trying to catch up to him. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a quick nap while I wait for her.' He struggled to form that conscious thought, as his head rolled back on the bench, slowly reaching dreamland.

 _Midoriya, after what happened... you still don't talk about it and if you do, all you do is play it off with a smile._

 _Deku, you're always thinking like that. You're always trying to help others._

 _Young man, being busy is no excuse to not take care of yourself! Seriously, you are constantly wasting this young girl's time and worry. It's always something with you._

 _We're here... That's what we are, aren't we?_

 _Midoriya, please get some rest. We're worried, I'm worried, for you._

 _Damm it Deku!_

 _Save me._

 _I just wanted to say, Deku... Jeez, I don't know why this is so hard. I just wanted to say, I thought you were really cool today!_

 _All-Might... I want... I want to be a hero, again!.._

 _You're Izuku, not Deku, just Izuku... My Izuku. And I worry, I want to for your sake. So please let me worry._

 _I'm serious. You're someone I know I can always rely on. I hope you feel the same towards me?_

 _All-Might kept his head held high no matter what._

 _You can pretend I'm her._

 _You know, nostalgia always leaves a bitter after taste in my mouth._

 _Can't you be honest with at least me..?_

 _Midoriya, I just can't keep seeing you do this to yourself, over and over again._

 _There's this other you, the you with baggy eyes who goes off on his own and... and I don't know who he is._

 _How about you and all the self-loathing fuel you have towards destroying yourself!_

Izuku had leaned forward with furrowed eyebrows, clutching his temples with his left hand, squeezing his eyes shut. He removed his own grip and cupped his hands over his face, letting out a muffled cry of frustration. He rubbed his hands up and down his face vigorously before giving up and dropping them. "Sleep, huh? Yeah, right." He added a weak laugh of pity towards himself. 'And that's just a fraction of these past three years...' His bloodshot baggy eyes stared off across the pond, a small lily pad floated past his view. He dropped his shoulders and head, looking down and away.

"Yo, I-Izuku?" Kyouka had been approaching him until she saw his distressed actions.

He stiffened. He quickly lifted his head, snapping his eyes to her. "K-Kyouka?!" He stuttered with wide eyes before they sheepishly lowered. He rubbed the back of his hair, chewing on his lip. "You weren't... You weren't supposed to see that."

She tried to lighten the mood. "I've seen worse from you." She sat beside him and bumped his side with her elbow.

"You have, huh." He mumbled with a smile, it was a small one but it was there. He shook his head, trying to refocus his thoughts and himself. "So, what did you wanted to talk about, it's about what happened Friday, right?"

"Sorta... But there's more to it. First I gotta say thanks for saving my ass back there."

"Er, don't mention it. It was just a lucky coincidence."

"I know, but still." She took a deep breath. "Izuku there's something you should know. A-And it has to do with Overhaul. H-He's been set free... for a while now."

* * *

 _Busted and blue_

 _"Hurry, we need to get him on the operating table, we need to prepare for a blood transfusion as well!" The doctors and nurses busted through the doors, pushing a stretcher through the white halls of the hospital._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Izuku what were you thinking?!" Kyouka screeched, following alongside him. Her eyes bloodshot, her cheeks stained with salty trails and a dry throat tired of screaming out her lungs. Her eyes kept drifting to his right arm, it was swollen purple with blood seeping out. Completely shattered._

 _"Where... Where's Eri?" He struggled to ask._

 _"For fuck's sake, worry about yourself, right now!" She was clutching his left hand trying to show her support._

 _"That's why I got you..." He breathed with a smile before passing back out, but he made sure to leave her with a final squeeze._

 _"I'm sorry, you can't follow." A nurse halted Kyouka as they raced Izuku into an operating room._

 _"No, you don't understand-" She pleaded but to no avail._

 _"He's going to be fine... Physically, I mean." Togata was with her. He placed his hand on her shoulder._

 _She harshly shoved herself away from his comfort. "Physically? Didn't you see his fucking arm!" She turned to him, glaring with her earphone jacks aimed directly at him until she saw the serious implications in his black marbles. "W-Wait, what did you mean physically..?"_

 _And the burden Mirio carried was told to Jirou._

 _"His quirk? N-No-, that can't-, you're lying!" She snapped her head to the silent person leaning on the corner of the medical hall, her eyes stinging bloodshot with distress. "This is bullshit right, Sir Nighteye? Right!.. Don't just stand there! Say something!"_

 _Nighteye's glasses had a glare hiding his eyes. With a quiet voice, yet still echoed in the hall. "That boy changed the future I had saw..." And he didn't know what to make of it. 'I was supposed to have...' He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, clearing the glare. "Mirio, I'm heading back to the office, there's still work to do. Stay here with Midoriya, update me periodically."_

 _Mirio rubbed his nose with his thumb to stop a sniffle. "Sir!"_

 _"You're just abandoning him!?" She thrusted her arms and earphone jacks down, crying out to the retreating figure._

 _He almost stopped, almost._

 _All she could hear was the hollow steps of his shoes as he left her and Mirio there._

 _She scurried to one of those chairs people use to wait. "This can't be happening... This can't be, I-, we had plans of starting an agency together. And now you're telling me... This is bullshit. You can't do this to us!.. He finally had a quirk and you take it away..." She cried out that last sentence with a whisper so quiet nobody heard it._

 _He didn't know if she was yelling at him or the situation she and Midoriya were facing. Mirio was still standing in the same spot but all he could do was stare at the hysterical girl who knew Izuku's world was falling apart right in front of her._

 _And Mirio couldn't do a thing. He could only stand with his head bowed resonating utter failure as he heard her cry the saddest lullaby with her tears._

* * *

Souk eye

"What... Kyouka? You're joking, right? You got to be joking." But neither of their voices had an ounce of humor.

"Izuku..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She opened them and let out the breath at the same time. "I was only allowed to tell you because Eri is coming. Don't worry everything is going to be fine we're keeping tabs on him and his former associates... That's what Friday was all about."

Izuku's emerald orbs were vivid, not able to believe what was coming out of her mouth. "What... But-... But what he did to Eri!" Izuku's voice was hoarse with dryness but stern, needing answers.

"I-Izuku, he got leverage because of his information and the resources he had. He was an essential part of taking down the league."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Izuku had gritted teeth. "How long has he been out?"

"Izuku..."

"How long, Kyouka."

"For almost a year and a half." She let out strained. "Look Izuku I swear I wanted to tell you but..."

"A year and a half..." His eyes grew, staring at her and the meaning behind those words. "A year and a half... That's when we-, wait, th-that means you-..." It dawned on him. He stood up, off the bench, walking closer to the pond, not able to face her.

She followed after him. "The guilt was killing me when we were... I couldn't look you in the eye because of what I knew. That's why I... But I waited for so long to tell you... I really wanted to. You have to believe that... And now that I did that means we can you know, try again?" She lifted her shoulders hopefully.

Izuku extended his right arm over the pond, staring at it with somber eyes. The chrome sleeve was reflecting the sunset sky. An orange hue over the purple swirling clouds. He dropped his arm, sagging his shoulder. "I kept thinking it was because of me, I thought you were tired of dealing with this..." He shrugged his right arm. "And now you're telling me... I don't even know what to think about Overhaul or you, about this." Kyouka was telling him she wanted to try again but he had something with Momo already, her best friend. And he didn't want to believe it could be broken so easily.

"I-Izuku, do you think, when Eri comes, maybe we can go see her together?"

Izuku narrowed his eyes before turning back around, facing her. "What, no. Kyouka what we had is over." Finding resolve because spending time with Eri was already promised to Momo. His Momo.

"But maybe it doesn't have to be." Her voice scratched over the vinyl. "I still, you know, the love thing."

Izuku closed eyes, taking a pause, he opened his eyes, staring back at her hopeful orbs. "You abandoned me for your hero work." He pointed out, his voice was quiet but harsh with the truth. "Even if we tried again, there's always going to be a fear in me that you'd do it again... And I can't trust you anymore for that."

"Wh-What but Izuku? You're... You know how much you mean to me. Even if we do just play it off in front of everyone, you can't tell me you don't feel the same!" Her voice cracked, off note. Her bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were glistening but she was standing her ground for the past they had. The past that didn't matter to anyone except her. Her eyes winced seeing his expression almost falter but remain.

"...Even after you told me everything about you and All-Might?"

That got to Izuku. His subconscious anger was replaced with conscious sympathy. "Kyouka..." He clenched his jaw taking back a gulp. He stepped to her, he lifted his left hand up to her cheek, rubbing away a tear that was threatening to spill. "...I still, um, that love thing, I do still for you too... But I can't. You know we can't."

She lifted her hand up to his, placing it over his, holding it dearly, leaning her cheek into his palm. "I know... It just sucks, you know?" She sniffled before a desperate chuckle escaped. "See? I hate thinking about the past..."

"I know _Kyouka_ , I know."

* * *

 _Submission_

 _The sky was a gray blanket of nothing, a hollow breeze echoed through the leaves of trees, causing some to flutter away._

 _The heavy bells rang, ringing in my ears. The day itself was a blur to me. I don't remember if I cried. I don't remember what I said when it was my turn to speak of him._

 _But I vividly remember the moment they began to lower his casket down. Maybe she noticed my lack of physical attention to the reality in front of me._

 _But she reached out and held my hand._

 _And she continued to throughout the ordeal._

 _Little by little the massive crowd began to dwindle away. A few of our classmates stayed but ultimately everyone had left._

 _Leaving me and her. I remember wishing, hoping it would rain, to at least feel something._

 _I didn't want to feel hollow anymore. I just wanted to feel something._

 _I think she realized that too. I don't know how but I remember sitting on her bed as she locked the door to her room. She made some absent excuse about her parents touring in memory of All-Might but I didn't bother to pay attention._

 _My eyes were only able to stare past her._

 _I stared past as she advanced towards me. She crested my head into her embrace, singing sweet nothings, softly._

 _But I needed her. My arms slowly found the strength to curl around her waist, bringing her closer. She was running her hand through locks of my hair._

 _"Kyouka..." It came out muffled from the fabric of her funeral dress. "I... I-,"_

 _"I-It's okay... I can take care of it, you know?" I pretended not to hear the insecurity in her voice._

 _I lifted my head up to the maiden smiling down at me. A droplet splashed on my cheek. "K-Kyouka..?"_

 _Her cold hands slid down my hair to cup my cheeks. I subconsciously gulped, seeing her bring her lips down to mine. My lips parted in anticipation, my grip around her tensed._

 _"K-... Kyouka?" I panted, unsure of her actions. Unsure of the step I knew she was taking._

 _"It's okay, Izuku. I want to, for you. I want to see that shine in your eyes again, even if it's just for a moment..."_

 _I also remember that her lips... they tasted like tears._

* * *

My first time was with Kyouka, the day of All-Might's funeral...


	28. Chapter 28

28

Patience

* * *

The rolling tracks were distinct in his ears. The train came to a screeching stop. The people left in a mass of pure blur. He narrowed his eyes, trying to scan each one individually. Eventually, they all left.

"Oh dear, I don't think she was in that one." A voice chimed in.

He absently turned his head to the girl sitting on the bench next to him. They were waiting at an elevated train stop. "A-Ah, I guess not, huh." But it came out hurried. "Wh-What if they got on the wrong one? Do you think I should call? I have her phone number. I-I'm gonna call." He was mumbling in that high pitch voice as he pulled out his phone, turning it on.

"Izuku, relax we haven't been waiting for that long." She placed her hand over his phone, resting it on his lap.

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right, Momo." His eyes lost the anxiety swimming around his orbs. "It's just..."He couldn't quite explain, rubbing the back of his hair with his right hand.

She giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "P-Pardon! Really, it's just been a while since I saw that." She excused. She peeked at his confused expression. She cleared her throat, recomposing herself but adding a small smile. "I mean, it's rare to see that nervous side of you anymore."

"What? I still suffer from social anxiety." He played off but Momo wasn't sure if he meant to add the sarcasm or not.

"Although that may be true, it's different now. It's like you're not really yourself sometimes. Sometimes, it feels like you're struggling just to act like you. I... I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm sorry." She gave up, not knowing how to explain her thoughts.

"No Momo, I actually think there might be some truth in that. I don't really know how to feel sometimes?" As if asking himself for clarification as well. "So maybe I... I guess that's just what I do now. B-But I don't when I'm with you, Momo, I don't think about any of that... I don't have to."

"Oh Izuku, I think that parallels so well with my sentiments towards you." Her lips lifted as his did too. They leaned on each other's shoulders, enjoying each other's company.

"Remember when we first started school and they voted for you as class president? You were so nervous standing next to me. It was cute." She continued the conversation of his nervousness. She added a tease at the end, seeing his cheeks tint as he recalled the memory.

"H-Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't used to the pressure, besides Iida was the better choice, anyway. I don't know how you two have been keeping everyone in line." He chuckled a little.

Her shoulders sagged and a fatigued sigh came out, even the bounce in her ponytail deflated. "It has been a few exhausting years."

"Aw, come here." Izuku joked but nestled her into a hug, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, bringing her next to him.

She playfully struggled, smacking his chest. "Stop, it's embarrassing."

"Let's see if I can bring some life back into this." Izuku had a grin, as he began to play around with the swirl of her ponytail. His eyes grew after he attempted to poke some of the pointy ends.

Wiggle, wiggle.

"It twitched?" With awe.

"Eeip!" She almost cried, shutting her mouth. She dared to glance up at his expression. His eyes were fixated, analyzing her raven locks. "Kyaah! No!" She began to actually struggle, trying to get her hair away from his obvious intentions.

"C'mon, is it ticklish?" He easily let his grip go with a laugh.

She stood up and turned to him crossing her arms under her bust, doing her best to keep her composer. "N-No, of course not. It just does stuff like that, it's like it has a mind of its own."

"That is adorable."

"Shut up." She squealed, her cheeks tinting also adorably pink. She couldn't make eye contact, turning her head and eyes slightly down and to the side, with a pout. She lifted her index finger, tapping it on her lips, debating whether to look at him or not, trying to raise her eyes but squirming out of the attempt.

A cold winter wind blew over the train tracks, grazing past them. His green eyes became an enamored emerald.

The wind flowed through the swirl of her ponytail. Her raven locks scattered like departed cherry blossoms. She was beautifully reflecting the fluttering cold as if she always had, all her life... He gasped at how she didn't know she was displaying herself.

"It was the same back then too." It came out breathlessly but she heard it.

She lost her embarrassment, turning her head back to him, asking. "The same?" Tilting her head. She went to sit by him as he talked.

"Oh, um, nothing." He shook his head but kept a remembering smile. "The way your hair did that. The way the wind seemed to dance around you, it reminded me of when I saw you playing the piano on the roof."

"My, you're rather fond of that memory, ne?" Momo scooted next to him, placing her hand over his. "Could I ask why?"

He naturally interlocked his fingers with hers, holding her hand. "Yeah..." It came out raspy, almost strained. He cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah, I didn't really know why that memory always stuck with me but," He rubbed his thumb over her soft skin, "I think I understand a little bit of it now. That day was the first time after, er, um, after A-All-Might, after he..." Struggling to say the words.

Momo's eyes winced slight wide. 'He still can't talk about it...' Izuku was never the same after All-Might's funeral. And after knowing him throughout their nights she had observed that it was as if he couldn't distinguish between pleasure and sorrow. She inwardly flinched. 'Am I any different?' She mentally slapped herself. This wasn't the time for self-pity. Izuku and her were both working on being better. She squeezed his hand with support. "Yes, Izuku, I know, go on." She placed her other hand on his same arm, rubbing up and down in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, thanks but like I was saying when I heard you-, saw you... It was the first time I felt something... After everything happened."

"Oh, Izuku, I never knew..."

"Yeah, but..?"

"Yes, of course."

And they continued to hold hands as they waited for Eri.

* * *

 _Izuku was skating across the buildings. He had been mindlessly going around since he left the park. Everything he talked about with Kyouka kept replaying like a broken record player._

 _He landed on a roof with a harsh skid. "I talked to Asui, to Hatsume, and now Kyouka." He bit his bottom lip before groaning, forcing himself to acknowledge it. "I have to talk to Uraraka and... Yui." He knew she would be the most difficult._

 _He dropped his head, holding it up with his hand. "And now Overhaul... Kyouka says everything is fine but." He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes._

 _"Agh!"_

 _He rubbed his sluggish eyes. He pulled his hand away from his face. He faced up at the sky. "It's night, already?" Feeling the pale light of the moon._

 _Izuku was confused and conflicted even more so than ever after talking with Kyouka._

 _Alone, he skated under the constellations, heading to the only place that comforted and made sense to him._


	29. Chapter 29

29

Intertwined

* * *

 _He knocked on her door and waited. The door made a clicking sound opening._

 _"Oh, Izuku! Hello, dear." Momo happily greeted, guiding him inside. "I missed you." She sang out closing the door behind him._

 _His gloomy mood was being raised by her warm nature. "Really?" He joked around, he was about to turn his head back to her, but a weight landed on him._

 _"Of course, silly." She giggled, having jumped on him in a piggyback, wrapping her arms around his neck, and clinging her thighs around his waist._

 _Izuku enjoyed that he was the only one who saw this childish fun side of Momo. Not the calm and strict Yaoyorozu at school._

 _"What do you want to do tonight?" He nudged his head against her cheek._

 _"Oh, hm." She released one hand to tap her lips, absently staring up in thought._

 _Izuku started walking ahead in no particular direction._

 _"If only we could go out." Momo pouted with that cute whine._

 _This time it was Izuku's turn to think. "Maybe we can, but not until later, like midnight."_

 _"Oh? But what could we do at that time?" She stared at him with curiosity._

 _"There's a place I want to show you."_

 _"I wonder... Well, what could we do to pass the time?" She patted his hair before resting her head on it._

 _"Hm, I have no idea what we could possibly do." He emphasized a few words. "Oh look we somehow arrived in front of your room, how curious."_

 _"Ara, ara, Izuku what could you possibly be insinuating." Her hot breath whispered against his ear. She grew a shadow-eyed, parted-lip smile, feeling his body shiver. She climbed off him, walking to and leaning against the hallway doorframe. She traced her index finger along his jawline, lifting his chin up, staring at him with those imperious eyes._

 _He let out an involuntary groan. 'Oh god, it's that naughty version of motherly Momo!' He was anxious and aroused. 'So conflicting!'_

 _She had taken control. "Now, why don't you open the door." She ordered with a soothing voice._

 _"O-Okay, Momo." His hand was shaking as he tried to open the door._

 _She patted his shoulder. "Ah, ah, ah, for now, call me, Lady Yaoyorozu." Curling her fingers around his loose uniform tie._

 _"Y-Yes, Lady Yaoyorozu."_

 _"Good boy. Now..." She had a smirk, biting her bottom lip. She twisted his tie around her hand, dragging him closer, taking prowling cat-like steps, leading her pray into her den._

 _Gulp._

* * *

He almost jumped out of the bench once he saw her. "Eri!" Izuku hurried straight to her as the little girl stepped off the train onto the platform.

Her little horn perked to the sound of his voice. "Mr. Deku?" She turned her head to where she thought she heard him. She fumbled against the people around her, trying to walk ahead. Her eyes lit up seeing him walk through the crowd of people. "Mr. Deku!"

"Hey, Eri!" He caught up to her, picking her up high. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you." He had a full-blown grin and she was giggling with glee, hugging him back.

"She sure has." Someone walked next to them, placing his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

Midoriya recognized that voice. "No flashy entrance Togata?" He chuckled back at him. "It's good to see you too." He nodded to him before focusing back on Eri but keeping the conversation with him. "How's being a hero overseas?"

"Oh, it's been great! Tamaki and I have started an agency together. We've made a bunch of new friends." He laughed out with his hands on his hips. His eyes caught someone else approaching as the crowd of people diminished. "If it isn't, Yaoyorozu!"

"Why hello there, Togata, it's been a while." She politely greeted before standing next to Midoriya. "H-Hello there Eri, remember me?" Momo tilted her head, placing her hand over her bosom.

Eri scrunched her eyebrows, thinking. "You used to make me dolls, right?"

Momo lost some of the anxiety plaguing her. "That's exactly right. We used to play together with everyone else." She held her smile, subtly brushing her shoulder against Midoriya's.

"So the both of you are taking Eri out on a family picnic." Mirio placed his hands over their shoulders, shoving his face in between theirs.

"Eh?! Family picnic?" Izuku grew cringed eyes.

Momo kept her smile but a signature sweatdrop came out. "Oh, dear, what are you saying?"

"Hahaha, c'mon you guys no need to be shy, I don't care but it's pretty obvious, you guys are glowing!"

"Hiee!"

"Eeip!"

They both grew scarlet, tensing up. That caused Mirio's laugh to burst out more. "Sorry, sorry. Welp, I guess I'm interrupting. Have fun, I already have a patrol assigned to me. I'll be around. See ya!" He released their shoulders, beginning to walk off. "I'll pick you up later, okay Eri?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Lemillion!" Eri nodded with a chipper smile.

Izuku and Momo were too embarrassed to say goodbye to him.

"Hm? Mr. Deku, what's wrong?" Eri had a twinkle of confusion, staring at Izuku's and Momo's flustered frozen state.

"Er, I-It's nothing Eri. C'mon, is there anywhere you want to go first?" He placed her back down on the platform, holding one of her hands, getting ready to walk.

"Hm, I don't know? Where do you want to go?" Eri lifted her other hand up to Yaoyorozu, asking her.

"M-Me, well I wouldn't really know." Momo tried to act like it wasn't difficult to take the little girl's hand. She took a quick breath before forming a firm grip, walking beside them.

Izuku raised an eyebrow noticing her hesitant actions. He thought Momo would be the last one to have difficulty with kids. He ignored the thought, continuing the conversation of where to go. "How about the arcade? Do you like playing games, Eri?" He leaned down to her.

She nodded vigorously. "I love playing games! Mr. Aizawa always used to play with me!"

"Alright then, we'll go there first." He smiled at her before straightening back up.

"Ne, Eri? What games would you guys play?" Momo asked out of curiosity, trying to picture their teacher playing.

"He taught me how to play a lot of games. Uno, go fish, um, I think it's called Monopoly? And a lot more."

Izuku and Momo couldn't picture Eraserhead teaching Eri how to play cards and board games, only able to ponder with blank eyes. Eri glanced up at their expressions before giggling.

Eri told them about her time away. She sounded and acted perfectly fine which was a relief in the back of Izuku's head. They told Eri about some school shenanigans she might find funny. Eri had a gleeful smile as they held her hand adding a skip to the merry trip.

* * *

 _It was a full moon. The light was shining through the window. They were catching their breath, cuddling. She was combing his hair with her slender fingers. "It's almost midnight." She mumbled staring at the stars._

 _"Yup." Izuku stretched, sitting up on the bed. "I think you'll like it."_

 _They got ready with a lazy midnight breeze look. Izuku had pants with his belt loose, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned, his tie was dangling around his neck. Momo was wearing gray boyshorts with a black trim, and his green rabbit sweater hoodie, zipped up all the way because she wasn't wearing anything underneath._

 _They headed to leave her home. Momo was curious as they reached the front porch. Izuku still hadn't told her where they were going. She was staring at his back, wondering, while he was staring down the path. "We should head to the train stop." He mumbled, taking a step back, turning to her. "Here, c'mon." Reaching and clasping her hand. He was about to start walking, but he was halted by her still frame. "Huh?" He glanced back at Momo. Her head was down, staring with a liquid wince._

 _"You're..." She cupped her other hand over her mouth, trying to hide her emotions. "You're... We're going to wal_ _k, holding hands." With a fractured quiver. She dropped her hand by her side, lifting her face up to him._

 _And she was smiling._

 _His eyes grew with a breathless gasp. She had a cherry petal bloom tinted across her cheeks, her nose sniffled accompanied by a faint giggle. Her owl onyx orbs held a delicate glisten threatening to spill with affection._

 _He forced down a gulp and cleared his dry throat. "Yeah, Momo." His lips pulling up. "Let's get going."_

 _"Yes, of course!" Her voice was a little hoarse holding joy._

 _She held a giggling sigh, twiddling her fingers against his, enjoying the moment as they walked alone at night with the moon as their light._

* * *

 _I always pictured him walking me home from school and holding hands but doing this for the first time during our shared nights... It's foolish I know but this moment means so much to me..!_


	30. Chapter 30

30

Unravel

* * *

 _It was a gentle thudding as the train rolled along. She had a faint smile, leaning against his shoulder. She was a little sleepy so her eyes kept fading in and out, but she took in the sight of the midnight city skyline. She readjusted her bodyweight against him. "Are we almost there yet?" She mumbled sheepishly._

 _"Yeah, actually, in a few stops." He curled his fingers around her hand._

 _"You still haven't told me anything." She whined out a yawn, straightening up._

 _Izuku scratched his cheek, glancing off. "I just think, it would be better if I tell you everything when we get there."_

 _She turned to him, tilting her head. "Everything..?"_

 _But he didn't respond, he simply shifted his face to her and smiled. They spent the next few minutes in comforting silence._

 _The train came to a resounding stop. "That's us." He added. They stood up, walking off, to the platform. The cool wind brushed past them as the train sped away. She shivered with a stumble, accidentally pressing up against him. "Here, I got you." He had a chuckle in his voice, catching her._

 _"Ah, thank you and sorry." She replied, a little embarrassed, placing the bunny hood on and brushing away some feathered strands of hair off her face. They interlocked fingers as they began to walk down the stairs. Another breeze swept past them, her nose cutely crinkled like a bunny as she inhaled the scent. "Salty?" She turned to the direction of the wind. Her eyes reflected the glisten of the moonlight sprinkled over the calm waves. "The ocean..."_

 _Izuku led her down a path he had walked many times. Momo glanced around, they were walking down a path that was out of the way, that yet, also led to part of the beach that was also out of the way. The path was lined with trees that hadn't blossomed since spring. Soon the trees ended as did their path. Momo once again took in the twinkling view of the horizon. "It's beautiful..." She let out, awed._

 _"Yeah. Want to walk along the shore?" He subconsciously asked because they were already walking on the sand._

 _"Mhmm." She absently agreed, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of their midnight stroll. "Being outside with you is nice... It's something I've thought of for a while. Although, maybe not like this." She giggled warmly._

 _"Yeah, me too." They walked a bit longer before Izuku stopped them, sitting them down on the sand, facing the ocean. "This place means a lot to me, except I haven't been here since..." He struggled, instead playing a little with the sand beside him. He cleared his throat and looked up and ahead. "Look at how big the moon is out here."_

 _Momo stared at his fixated eyes before following his gaze. "This is..." Momo had never seen the constellations and moon so clear and bright before. "Oh Izuku, it's beautiful."_

 _Izuku's ears perked at her voice of wonder. He turned his face to her. His eyes grew with parted lips. Her porcelain skin was radiating the pale moonlight yet her cheeks had a tint of pink and she had let out a warm sigh of endearment. His breath caught itself when she changed her view from the sky back to him. She had that honest smile and for the first time, it seemed as if there was no restraint to it._

 _"So what was it that you wanted to tell me, darling?" She turned her body to him, leaning forward, one hand over her bosom the other tenderly holding his hand buried in the sand._

 _"I, um..." He struggled. He gulped. "Before I do, I just have to..." He trailed off, bringing himself closer to her. Their breaths swirled around each other as their faces grew closer. Momo relaxed her lips and tilted her head, feeling him press his lips against hers. They moved up and down, capturing and releasing, she sucked on his bottom lip as he began to pull away. She slowly opened her eyes, staring lovingly at him. She brushed her thumb over his knuckles, reassuring him, telling him it was okay._

 _And she didn't know how badly he needed that. He cleared his throat and stared across the ocean. "This is where I inherited his power..." Izuku had a faraway look in his eyes recalling his past with All-Might._

 _In the middle of the night, on a lonely beach shore, under the constellations and bright full moon... Izuku Midoriya revealed his relationship with All-Might to Momo Yaoyorozu._ _She had stared intently as he explained how he was born without a quirk and how he met his hero. She smiled as he fondly talked about how All-Might made him his successor and she winced when he explained how he had to adapt to the new quirk, breaking his bones, pushing his right arm beyond its limit. She teared up with him when they talked about All-Might's final battle with All-for-One and how the weight fell on Izuku after that._

 _And then they talked about him saving Eri..._

 _It was hard for both of them. For Izuku to finally open up about locked away pain and for her to realize how truly big the burden was that was always drowning him. She tackled him with a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, running her hand through his hair, her cold salty cheek rubbing against his. "Oh Izuku, I never... I was-... I thought..." Her sniffles breaking up her words._

 _Eventually, the heavy tears led to meaningful comfort._

 _They were staring at each other, their raspy breaths were coming out condensed, inhaling each other, their lips barely tasting each other. T_ _hey stayed in their emotional embrace under the truthful stars till dawn, never letting go._

* * *

Momo glanced to the side, staring at the person who had opened up to her. She smiled before staring ahead, walking alongside them.

Izuku was wearing a black jacket with pockets, a green shirt that spelled out dress shirt, slim cargo pants, and his signature red shoes. Momo had a gray coat with a belt tied over her hips a black scarf, black leggings, and thigh-high black boots.

"Ah, we're here." Izuku mentioned as he led them into the building. "They have all kinds of games here, Eri! Let's play a lot okay." They shared a giggle as they walked through the doors. Eri's face lit up to the flashing lights and buzzing sounds. She began to bounce in her step with anticipation.

But as soon as they stepped in, Izuku was attracted to the claw game. "A limited-edition All-Might doll! I've been looking everywhere for this one!" He gushed before remembering who he was with. "Ah, s-sorry." He rubbed the back of his hair slightly embarrassed that his fanboy side came out in front of Eri and Momo.

They both laughed at his actions. Momo waved her hand. "No, don't apologize, Izuku, you stay here and try to get it. I'll get us some tokens and show Eri around." She had eyed the doll Izuku was drooling over. It was modeled after his heroic debut carrying dozens of civilians on his back saving them from danger. Izuku had told her that, that was one of his initial inspirations to become a hero.

"Eh? N-No, Momo-"

She put her hand up, stopping him. "I insist and won't hear any more of it." She dropped her hand and turned her attention to the little girl holding her other hand. "Now, I believe they have an indoor carousel here." She saw her confusion about the word. "Ehm, it's like a horse ride, does that sound fun, Eri?"

"A pony?!" Eri jumped up and down almost dragging Momo along. "Where? Where?"

Momo let herself be taken by the kid. "Don't worry Izuku, we'll be fine, let's enjoy ourselves today, okay?"

Izuku did feel an unknown pressure lift off him. "Y... Yeah, Momo, thanks." His tense shoulders from all day finally loosened up a bit. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Momo gave a small wave of a giggle, walking off with Eri.

Izuku looked on as they disappeared before he turned back to the machine. "Now, it's time to go plus ultra and bring you home with me!" Izuku declared, shoving in a few coins into the slot, beginning the arduous game.

"I know I said that to assure Izuku but..." Momo mumbled to herself, chewing on her bottom lip. 'I'm not good with kids!' She mentally cried. She was barely able to keep the facade up, it was only thanks to the distracting sounds and lights of the arcade that kept the attention off her, that she was able to get by. She took a deep breath to calm herself. They had already gotten tokens and now were walking around to find the riding game Momo was talking about.

"Oh, Eri, I believe I see it." Momo placed her hand over her eyebrows like a visor for better sight. "It's over there."

"Really? C'mon, c'mon!" Eri headed towards the direction Momo was looking at. Yaoyorozu was caught off guard from being yanked again by the little girl. She wanted to tell her to not rush and be proper but didn't know how to, helplessly being dragged along.

"Awe..." Eri had her mouth wide open with amazement at the pretty painted horses and ornaments. "Can we go?"

"Of course, that's why we're here." Momo nodded down to her. She exchanged four tokens for two tickets and gave them to the operator. They stepped up onto the ride.

Momo noticed there were a lot of other kids around Eri's age... and their parents. Momo had to hold back a clog in her throat. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose taking a quick breath before any emotion could escape. She refocused her attention to the little girl in front of her trying to climb on the fake pony. "Oh, how silly of me, here Eri, let me." She lifted her up and placed her on the saddle before also getting on, sitting behind Eri.

The ride was a moderate speed and kept Eri entertained, so when it stopped she asked if they could go again and then again and again. Momo could only smile and nod with her eyes closed, hiding the sweatdrop behind her head.

Izuku dropped his forehead on the glass of the machine game. "I've tried every single possibility. It's impossible." He lifted and hit his head again against the glass. "How much did I waste, trying?" He groaned deciding it was better not to think about it. "Ugh, I should go find Eri and Momo." He gave up on the prize and headed to the last direction he saw them from. "Momo said something about a carousel, right?" He kept his eyes peeled for one. He walked for a bit before he heard the songs of a merry-go-round, he continued to follow the noise until it had a sight attached and it was a pleasant picture to him.

"Having fun?" He asked more Momo than Eri as the ride came to an end.

"I-Izuku, how long have you been watching?" Momo was a bit flustered being seen on a kid's ride.

"Mr. Deku, wanna join us?" Eri happily chirped.

"Sure." He replied with the same delight. He won some tickets from the claw machine and used them to get on the ride. "Sorry Eri, I don't think there's enough room for me." He chuckled, wrapping his fingers around the pole connected to the plastic horse, standing beside them. "But I'm still here."

Momo's breathed hitched, noticing that they were mimicking some of the families around them. A kid on the ride, the mother sitting with them and the dad next to them. Her face flushed and she tried to hide it. 'Oh my God, this is so embarrassing but cute at the same time!"

The ride jerked to a start, causing him to accidentally lean against her.

"Ah, sorry, Momo."

"No, it's fine."

He was about to pull away but her hand reached out and held onto his jacket collar. She lifted her face to him, revealing her rosy cheeks and giving into an enamored stare. He subconsciously gulped, attempting to clear his dry throat, captivated by her passioned presence, staring back with allured orbs.

They were lost to a timeless dance in their eyes as the ride twirled round and round.

As the ride was coming to an end, their bodies began to react to the emotion in their fixated embrace. His hand found her cheek, she leaned her face to his palm.

"Izuku..."

"Momo..."

They whispered against their lips their secret, sharing a quiet kiss in the noise. They both pulled back still sharing a beloved sentimental stare.

"M-Midoriya? Yaoyorozu?"

They paled. They unwantingly turned their heads to the voice. Their insides filled with dread and guilt seeing a stare back with nothing more than confusion and hurt.

And they both carried the same thought.

* * *

No... Todoroki... It wasn't... Not like this...


	31. Chapter 31

31

Reunion

* * *

Todoroki had woken up, feeling a little anxious, although his facial expression barely showed it. He was staring at himself through the mirror as he brushed his teeth. The weekends weren't usually days where he would get excited but today was different.

He had gotten ready and left his home, saying goodbye to his sister. He took a ride over to the plaza area they were going to meet. He was checking his phone as he waited, sitting on a bench as a blurring crowd passed him. "I guess I'm a little early."

"Todoroki! Hey!" She called out from across the plaza. He lifted his head, seeing them through the crowd. He stood up and walked to them as they did to him, meeting up in the center of the square area.

"Hello, Uraraka, Iida." He greeted.

"A pleasure like always." Iida's glasses had a natural glare and he was as stiff as ever.

"So Todoroki, what'd you want to talk about?" She asked as they began to walk around. "Wanna head to the arcade? It's not too far from here."

"Um, sure." Todoroki answered with indifference. "Well, I wanted to talk to Midoriya about something but it's been difficult for me and since you're his best friends I was hoping you guys could help."

Uraraka's smile faltered a little bit. She ruffled her hair trying to laugh it off. "I guess we are huh? Lately, it hasn't felt like that."

Iida nodded. "Yes, he has been rather distant. Although what is it that you want to talk to him about, Todoroki." Sharply turning his head to him.

He lowed his eyes slightly, thinking. "It's a little bit difficult to talk about, sorry. But Midoriya is aware of the circumstances." Todoroki had wanted to ask Midoriya if he wanted to visit his mother with him. "I was more hoping you guys could help me with asking him. It's been difficult to get him alone lately."

Uraraka's shoulder sagged a little. "Yeah, we know what you mean, Izuku is hard to get a hold of nowadays. Well, we can think of something inside. I barely see either of you having fun anyways." She added some cheer as they walked into the building.

Iida patted Todoroki's shoulder. "Uraraka's right, let's try to take the pressure off some."

"I suppose you're both right." They had gotten some tokens and were looking for something to play.

"Oh look a merry-go-round!" Uraraka began to skip ahead to it. Todoroki and Iida followed behind with a small smile at her bouncy nature.

The ride was coming to a slow stop, as they also slowed their walking.

And they saw them. Todoroki's eyes grew. Midoriya was staring at her with such an affection he had never seen displayed. "M-Midoriya? Yaoyorozu?"

They both tensed slowly turning to face the trio. Shame riddled on their body language.

Yaoyorozu instinctively pushed off Midoriya. "T-Todoroki? My, what are you guys doing here?" She tried to keep her composure. "Come on Eri." She picked up the little girl, proceeding to get off the ride. Izuku was a little hurt at how quickly Momo pushed him away when she saw Todoroki, he didn't try to let it get to him, facing the group of people in front of them.

"Ne, Deku, wh-what's going on?" Uraraka was trying to comprehend the image in front of her.

"H-Hey guys." Izuku's eyes darted from Todoroki to Uraraka and the hurt in their eyes killed him. "Um, M-Momo, I mean Yaoyorozu was helping me, y-you know, with Eri." But nobody believed it not even him.

The said little girl was holding Momo's hand looking on with confusion at the unfolding events. She didn't understand too well but could feel the tension.

It was quiet but the words pierced through Izuku. "Excuse me, I should be going." Todoroki's facial expression returned to its usual form but it was forced and Izuku knew it.

"No, wait Todoroki." Izuku ran after him. He hesitated in front of Uraraka. "S-Sorry." And pushed ahead. He caught up placing his hand on his shoulder. "Let me explain."

"Don't." Todoroki pulled his shoulder away but Midoriya caught his expression causing his attempts to stop.

Todoroki walked away, leaving Midoriya standing there only able to stare at him. Izuku held a wince in his eyes. He didn't know what to think after seeing Todoroki's face, he looked betrayed and abandoned and Izuku didn't know what to make of it. He was expecting him to be angry but, 'He was crying..?' Izuku didn't know how to swallow the clog stuck in his throat. Only able to stand there.

Uraraka ran up to him. "T-Todoroki had something he really wanted to talk to you about!" Even she was shocked at her own action to defend Todoroki and not express her own feelings. "You're a horrible friend!" She yelled frustrated, not understanding hers or Todoroki's feelings, running after him.

"I-, uh..." Izuku couldn't follow after them, his legs refused to run. But he heard Iida's voice and it was directed to Momo, he turned his head back to them.

"I was simply a doormat to you."

"Tenya, wh-what are you-"

"All those late meetings where I'd walk you home meant nothing to you."

"Oh Tenya, I-,"

But before she could even sort any of it out, he took off with his quirk. He passed Midoriya without uttering a word.

"Iida likes Momo?" Izuku couldn't even understand the feelings of his closest friends. "I have been a pretty shitty friend haven't I..?" He asked no one in particular but if Jirou was there he was sure she would have a sarcastic remark for him and he didn't know why that thought comforted him a little. He walked back to Momo and Eri with his head dropped. He lifted it as he approached. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Izuku, I didn't know Tenya felt that way, how could I have been so ignorant to the red flags. Thinking back on it, it was so obvious... Oh, Izuku I just feel horrible."

"Yeah... Me too. Um, come on let's go get some fresh air." He cleared his throat and glanced down at Eri. "Sorry about that Eri, come on let's get you a caramel apple." He forced a smile and reached out his hand to her and held Momo's hand with his other.

All of the little girl's confusion was replaced with drool as she took his hand. He chuckled at her delight and led them outside. "I'm sorry about this Momo." He sighed dropping his head a little as the guilt crept up. This was the exact thing she wanted to avoid and the first time they go out at day it happens.

"I just have to sort all this out, we hurt them, Izuku. We hurt Iida, Todoroki, and Uraraka simply because I wanted to keep this secret to myself. I feel like such a selfish fool. We could have avoided so much if I were simply honest."

"N-No Momo, don't throw yourself into a thinking trap. W-We've both made progress with our m-mental health, don't let this drag you back down there." He squeezed her hand to reassure her. It was difficult for both of them to admit their problems but they worked so hard on improving that it hurt to see Momo spiral her thoughts into negative emotions like she used too.

"You're right... I'm just a little overwhelmed." She closed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples and forehead. "Th-Thank you." She added a deep breath to stifle her nerves. Izuku was right, their relationship had evolved from a carnal passion to endearing positive encouragement and she couldn't let herself fall back down the pit she and Izuku were trying so hard to get out of. "Let's try to enjoy today and we can think of a way to talk to them later."

"That's my girl." He smiled at her.

"And you're my pillar." As she leaned on his shoulder.

Eri didn't understand their conversation but they seemed to be back to normal and that made her smile too.

They spent the rest of the day without any more mishaps, simply enjoying the time they had together.

* * *

Izuku was sitting alone, on the sandy shore, pondering.

Mirio had picked up Eri and he had walked Momo home, she invited him inside but he declined, saying he needed to think about everything that happened at the arcade. She said she understood and also decided it was best to reflect alone.

"Why did Todoroki look so upset at me. He completely ignored Momo... What was that?" He stared across the ocean losing himself to his thoughts. "And I know I hurt Uraraka... But she... We... Whatever was between us disappeared long ago and I can't go back to that horrible feeling of hope that always suffocates me. And Iida... How did he even get roped into this." Izuku was trying to ignore the thoughts creeping in the back of his head. "Did Momo ever invite Iida to study? Like me and Todoroki. Am I that easily interchangeable to her..." He knew he shouldn't think like that but the doubt was there. He wanted to believe that his relationship with Momo wasn't that fragile but...

The crunch of stepping on sand caught his attention. It grew louder as it neared.

"Midoriya, Izuku."

Izuku started at his shoes before following up, seeing the all too familiar jacket, shirt, tie and crow's beak, except he wasn't wearing those white gloves. Instead, his arms were metal prosthetics, reflecting the chrome arm sleeve of Izuku's.

"Overhaul."

"I thought I would get a better reaction from you."

Izuku turned his eyes back to the ocean. "Ever since I was told you were released I felt like this was inevitable."

Overhaul actually chuckled in agreement. "Fate is truly a marvelous thing. You saved a little girl in exchange for your quirk... And mine was forcibly ripped away by the league. The two products of the society I dreamt up will always be intertwined. Don't you agree, Midoriya, Izuku." He held out his metal arms, basking in the moment.

Izuku didn't reply. He simply stood up. "Not here." And began walking along the shore. He wasn't going to settle this in the same spot he confessed his truth to Momo.

"By all means." Overhaul let himself be guided. "Although your lack of curiosity is baffling."

"We both know what this is." He replied with cold indifference.

He chuckled some more in agreement. "All too true."

* * *

The waves were crashing against the rocky shore. The bright moon illuminated the black marble looking platform causing it to reflect the constellations as if merging the earth and sky, with them standing on the precipice of fate.


	32. Chapter 32

32

A Sky of Nothing

* * *

Izuku was staring across at Chisaki. He reached into his pocket, pulling it out.

"Oh?"

Chisaki raised an eyebrow, staring back at Izuku, who was putting on his old mask guard, equipping it over his mouth, taking on a nostalgic fighting stance.

"We really are parallel mirrors of each other, don't you agree!" His voice bellowing out of his mask like a crow. He threw his arms out, leaning forward.

The gravel beneath their shoes gritted. Neither of them hesitated and bolted towards each other. Izuku tucked his right arm back, leaning his body forward. Chisaki lifted his arms out, anticipating. Izuku punched but Chisaki blocked with his arms crossed. Izuku's metal-plated knuckles smashed into Chisaki's defending arms, he broke off the attack, uncrossing his arms.

Izuku stumbled back, letting Chisaki go on the offensive. He went with an open palm, claw-like, strike. Izuku barely dodged, with the side of his cheek getting swiped, causing sparks to grind between the metal hand and mask guard. Chisaki didn't let up, following with a haymaker. Izuku almost didn't have enough time to put up his right arm to block.

Midoriya couldn't hold back a grunt of pain from the metal hitting his flesh, even with the arm support. The force caused Izuku to fall sideways but he caught himself, rolling back up. Chisaki was already running after him. Izuku stayed low, waiting for the moment he struck. He did, reaching out with his arm, Izuku caught it, and used Chisaki's own momentum to flip him over his back with a takedown.

Chisaki landed on his back, with Izuku rolling on top of him, dropping quick jabs, Chisaki attempted to block but a few clipped him, getting scraped up. Out of frustration, Chisaki thrusted his arm out in the same claw shape, it caught Izuku's left forearm, and Chisaki buried his metal fingers, almost tendrils, into Izuku.

"Agh!"

Chisaki used that distraction, trying to get a punch out, hitting Izuku's jaw. Although it was protected, it was enough force to help throw Izuku off, also pulling his fingers out of Izuku's flesh, spilling blood.

Izuku landed next to Chisaki, gripping his own left arm in pain but forced himself to ignore it. Both were getting up. Izuku threw himself at Chisaki, lifting his body with an uppercut into Chisaki's gut.

"Gwah!" He coughed out spit, seeping out of his mask, gasping for air. Izuku tried to follow up, but Chisaki swiped with a heavy backhand to the face, causing Izuku to stumble back, giving Chisaki some breathing room. They stood apart, staring back at each other for a moment.

They both sprinted at each other with a roaring clash. They collided with unrelenting blows aimed towards each other. Izuku weaved side to side, attempting to evade Chisaki's metal fists, also throwing out his own punches that were deflected or barely missed.

Chisaki overthrew an arm, Izuku side dodged it. He did a quick step up, jumping into a flying knee, ramming his leg into Chisaki's mask and eye socket. Chisaki reeled back, clutching his injured eye with a glare, before dropping his arm, rushing back to Izuku.

Chisaki came at him hard but with calculated blows purposely causing Izuku to block a strike with his left forearm, metal beating flesh with a crunch. He held back the cry of pain, but his guard was broken, his boot skidded back, trying to regain his footwork. Chisaki went in, using that opening, unleashing a barrage of fists, forcing Izuku to go on the defensive, he tried to dodge, but lost his footing, falling on his rear. Chisaki went for a heavy swing, but Izuku scooted in and kicked out his legs, tangling them with Chisaki, doing a scissor sweep takedown.

Chisaki dropped flat on his back, gasping out lost air. He felt Izuku attempting to grip his leg into a submission lock, he struggled but broke free, lifting his leg up before dropping down his heel on Izuku, hitting his abdomen. Izuku clutched his gut, coughing out spit and rolling away.

They were both crawling to their knees, hoping to catch a breath. Chisaki punched the ground beneath him. "My ideals were correct! And I'll prove it by destroying you. The person who took all of it away." He forced himself up, then chuckled. "But then again, I took it from you too didn't I?"

Izuku stared at him the whole time, also getting up, he wiped his mouth with his wrist, not trying to reply, but his eyes were furrowed with his lips twitching.

Chisaki held out his arms in invitation. "Ne, isn't that right? Right?! I took your dream of being a hero, didn't I?!" He lowed his arms slightly, leaning into it. "...Oh? Or maybe deep down you blame Eri? It was because of her and her quirk wasn't it? You resent her. You do, don't you!"

Izuku's eyes vividly narrowed with intensity. He put on a burst of speed with his arm pulled back for torque.

Chisaki raised his arms as if embracing the violence he invoked, before leaning forward and contorting his face in anger, running at Izuku too.

"Midoriya, Izuku!"

"Overhaul!"

* * *

Momo was curled up on her bed, flipping through the photos in her phone, currently fixated on a picture that was taken at the mall during winter break. It was Todoroki, her and Tenya, also with Izuku, Jirou, Uraraka, and Tsuyu. "How could I have been so insensitive to them." She was about to let out an internal whine until she noticed that Izuku was the only one not smiling at the phone, he was smiling at the person who was taking the picture.

"It was Yui, if I recall..." A girl always outside looking in.

She dropped her phone and buried her face into her pillow, now letting out that whine. "I still don't know how he feels about her!" Kicking her feet on the bed. She groaned with frustration, pushing herself up and off the bed. She subconsciously walked to the window, she didn't look out. She placed her forehead on it, replacing his warmth with cold glass.

"What if I'm just her replacement... How has she never even mentioned it or show any signs when Izuku's around." She thought back on it. "No, the signs where there and they still are." She placed her hand on the glass, pretending it was his hand. "Oh Izuku, tell me, I'm being foolish." Sliding her hand down.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Momo lifted her head off the window after hearing a few taps. She stared up at the dark clouds. "It's raining?" A flash of light scattered through the sky before an echo boomed. "No, a thunderstorm." She went back to her bed, climbing on it, reaching for her phone. "I hope Izuku went home and didn't stay out late skating." She checked the weather reports, a little worried. "I should call him just in case." She convinced herself that she was just calling to check up on him, and not because she wanted to hear his voice.

She took a heavy breath, pushing down the butterflies. "It's perfectly natural for me, h-his g-girlfriend, to call him, m-my b-boyfriend." She scrolled through her contacts finding his name right below Iida. She winced weakly before ignoring the pang of guilt. She called Izuku, waiting.

No answer. She tried a few more times but it was the same result. She held her phone over her bosom, turning to the rainy window view.

"I hope he's okay."


	33. The Decisive Battle: Izuku vs Chisaki

33

Twilight from constellations

* * *

The waves crashed against the rocks below them. The dark clouds had blocked out the illuminated night sky. The rain fell in a whirl with the wind.

A punch pierced through the weather's symphony.

His boots let out a slippery squeal, skidding to a stop. He took a panting breath, coming out condensed from his mask guard. He rose himself straight, his hands were shaking but he gripped them shut, forcing his body to pull through. His hair was a damp forest mess. The corner of his forehead was bleeding, and his skin was a mix of sweat, dirt, and rain. He lunged, throwing his fist with his body weight in it.

Another punch echoed resonating with the pelting pebble acoustic of the thunderstorm.

He tried to keep his ground but couldn't, holding his chest, taking some steps back. He stomped his foot down on a growing puddle, stopping himself. He let out a heaving grunt, his arms dropping limp by his sides. They were getting heavier and heavier the longer this dragged out. The knee from earlier had busted open his eyebrow and chipped up part of his beak. Blood had trickled down, closing his eye shut, also seeping into his mask, forcing him to taste his own blood. The hives grew with his frustrated anger, morphing his face into pure rage. He stepped up, raising his fist with a tight clench, and throwing it out in retaliation.

The rain scattered around them like falling petals. The sky would ignite with a reminisce of his full cowl lightning. They rained blows at each other like the weather. Unrelenting and sporadic.

Izuku smashed his knuckles into Chisaki's collar bone. Chisaki retaliated with a heavy swing to the ribcage. Izuku felt something crack, he gritted his teeth shut. Chisaki noticed the weakened state and went for a tackle takedown, hitting him with his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Izuku struggled back, keeping his legs planted as best he could, his shoes slipping back with a grit. Izuku lifted his arm and dropped his elbow down on Chisaki's spine, repeatedly. Chisaki buckled, letting go, falling to his knees in front of Izuku. Izuku recovered his footing quickly and used the opportunity on the vulnerable Chisaki. With a snap, he roundhouse kicked across with a thunderous clap to the skull, dropping Chisaki with a splashing thud.

Izuku finished with a spin, facing away from Chisaki. This time he was the one dropping to his knees. He hugged his ribs, letting out a cry of agony. He pulled his hand back to his face, seeing blood. The stitches Momo had applied to him after his fight last Friday, must have busted open. He went back to hugging himself, pressing his head against the cold wet rock.

"I'll prove it." Chisaki mumbled to himself, his fist pushing off the ground, forcing himself. Izuku was staring at the struggling figure with vivid emerald lightning. His own body reacted, lifting itself as well. They both finally stood, walking away from each other.

Chisaki stopped with a swaying step, turning back around, that kick should have knocked him out but he was forcing himself with pure will. Izuku dropped his hands on his knees, took a heavy breath and turned back to him too, his ribs were probably broken but he was numb with adrenaline.

The rain pelted them with the weight of hail, yet twinkled around them like snowflakes. Unlike before they didn't run at each other, they walked with a sluggish stumble, their movements matching the weather. They struck at each other with the water splashing off them. Their shoes let out rigged squeals, slipping but always stepping back into the fight.

Izuku evaded a straight hook, and blocked a swing to the gut, stepping in, with a quick right and left combo. Chisaki caught both hands before Izuku could retract them. He began to crush Izuku's wrists with his metallic grip. Izuku cried out, throwing his head back in pain. On pure instinct, Izuku lifted his leg and stamped his boot into Chisaki's stomach, causing his body to fold in. Izuku used the groggy state of Chisaki. He broke free from the grip and kicked off of Chisaki's shoulder leaping high, before twisting his body back down, aiming for Chisaki, with his leg pulled back for the St. Louis Smash.

Chisaki coughed out before snapping his body up. Izuku unleashed the kick a second too late. Chisaki swayed an inch away from the hit and used that opening to strike with a brutal metal clothesline to the airborne Izuku, throttling him.

His body flipped before crashing face-first, sliding against rock, scraping him up more.

Chisaki stumbled, taking a few shaky steps away, holding his gut with one arm.

Izuku's eyes were hazy and his ears were ringing. He willed himself to keep going. He clawed at the ground with his hand, forcing his body back up.

"Overhaul!" Izuku cried finally standing, staring up at the clouds and swirling rain.

Chisaki's vein throbbed at the yell, he held the side of his head where Izuku kicked him. He turned back to the standing figure, staring with rage fueled intensity.

Izuku and Chisaki stood, the rain was a serene whirlwind of gravity-defying liquid drops, timelessly falling around them. Izuku's eyes had the spark of lightning. Chisaki's metallic arms creaked with an echoing thunder, he raised his fist to his face clutching it shut making a rasping screech. Izuku leaned foreword and pulled his fist back. He clenched it shut, taking a step, before bolting after Chisaki, who also took off after him. Both bursting with a surge of willpower.

Izuku and Chisaki clashed, raining lightning-quick blows. Metal fists grazed his mask guard, igniting sparks as they exchanged punches. Neither of them gave ground, their feet firmly planted. Izuku's right plated knuckles collided with his left fist, forcing the impact down, with their same shoulders ramming into each other, their mask guard and beak grinding fiercely as they glared at each other.

The hazardous rain and lightning had relented, bringing with a melancholic melody of midnight breaking to morning.

Both of their bodies were fatigued and broken but they refused to fall. Their shoulders heaved up and down, struggling to lift up their arms but always finding the will. A strike to his chest, coughing out blood from his mask guard. He came back with a fist to his cheek, shattering a part of his beak, also busting open his lip. Their legs were trembling on the verge of giving out but they continued the stalemate, punch after punch.

The storm that had enveloped them had dispersed. Leaving the wind alone in an empty orchestra as the first chair violinist playing a silent, sorrowful score for the two in a violent dance.

The puddles surrounding them reflected the disappearing clouds and rippled from the aftershocks of their strikes. A puddle's image broke after his foot backed up on it. One finally giving ground. Chisaki had wide eyes, not believing he was the one pushed back.

"You're punches. They're getting slower and weaker." With a tired breath, Izuku answered the question Chisaki had in his eyes. "You're prosthetics, are weighing you down."

"You still don't..! I wasn't wrong!" He replied with unfiltered frustration, rushing forth with the last of his strength. Izuku braced himself for the barrage. He ducked low under a swinging haymaker. Izuku sprang up like a viper from his prowling position, jumping with a spinning corkscrew. He blasted Chisaki with an intense torqued fueled kick.

The force shattered his beak. Blood and saliva spat out of Chisaki's mouth, falling with the shards of his mask. His eyes were wide, rolled back. He crashed down on the rock, landing on the back of his neck and head, completely incapacitated.

Izuku landed like a wounded cat, struggling to straighten out his body. He couldn't stop his legs from giving out, dropping to his knees. His mask guard fell around his neck.

He gulped, taking a panting breath, it came out condensed from the crisp air. "It's... It's over." He let his emotions come out. His lips quivered but remained parted as he could only stare at the sky, a salty liquid trailing down his cheek.

The constellations were breaking through the clouds, a basking illumination of twilight after the raging storm he had to endure.

And for him, it radiated a lunar hope he shared with Momo.

With the last of his strength, he pulled out his phone. "I have to..." His eyes were heavy as he tried to call. With a final click of the phone, he gave in to the shadows surrounding his vision, and fell, passing out as the sun began to break over the horizon.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Hospital visits

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was blurry. His eyes barely breaking open. The first image was the familiar ceiling. He turned his head to the sound, seeing the heart monitor next to the window. Someone had left it half open letting in a gentle breeze. The flip of a page caught his ears. With no strength in him, he flopped his head to the other side of the bed.

She was reading a book. A book he had recommended. She was sitting on a chair next to him, up and proper. Her eyes were scanning the words, following them. She must have thought something was funny because her lips lifted and she let out a voiceless giggle.

"Morning." He smirked or at least tried to before coughing.

She tensed. It would have gone unnoticed to others but he always caught those actions of hers. She flipped the page, easily keeping herself. "It's noon, your mother and Uraraka spent the morning with you."

"Mom and Uraraka did?" He groaned, holding his ribcage, sitting up. "What'd you tell them?"

"Uraraka explained that I am your friend. Your mother looked shocked."

He lifted his other hand up to his forehead. "W-Wait, Yui, how did you even know I was here or Uraraka for that matter?"

"You're mother called Uraraka... And then Uraraka called me. I wonder why?" She lifted her eyes from the book, staring at the ceiling, she pondered then went back to reading.

"Who else knows?"

"I don't know." With her always lullaby-whispered voice. She closed the book, setting it on her lap turning her attention to him. "I've been asking myself since I got here, why do I care?" As if asking him for her own internal answer.

His eyes were down with a sad remembrance. "I don't know Yui... Maybe for the same reason why during winter break we both gave each other gifts even though we both said we wouldn't. " He ended it with a laugh that blurred loathing and love.

"Yes, it was at the mall. I didn't understand then and I still don't understand now?"

"Yeah, I don't either, but um, Yui, we should talk later. Obviously, now isn't good." He was hugging his ribs with emphasis on the situation.

"No."

"No?"

"I believe there are two different conversations that we individually want to express. They would be in direct conflict with each other."

"Ah, r-right... But then when can we talk?" He fell back on the bed. 'Ah! Like always it's impossible to understand her!'

"We don't have to."

"Huh? Wh-What? Yui."

"I'm leaving, let your mother know you're awake, I'll tell the doctors." Picking herself and her book up, calmly walking to the door.

"Wait, Yui, I'm serious." Keeping his eyes on her retreating figure.

She turned her head back to him, locking eyes. "I know." Looking forward again, reaching the door.

It was opened before Yui could reach the nob. "Oh, Izuku!-" Her signature whine of worry was interrupted when she laid eyes on the girl in front of her. "My, what brings you here, Kodai?"

Yui didn't hesitate to answer her question. "Izuku. Excuse me." Walking past her.

Yaoyorozu gripped the strap of her purse, her knuckles turning white. "Yes, of course." But Yui had already left, leaving her standing in the doorframe. 'Why am I always second to her?'

"Hey... Momo?" Izuku didn't know how she would feel about seeing him like this, testing the waters or he tried to but Momo looked zoned out. His eyes widened with panic, realizing what was going on with her. It was the blank, empty face she makes when she starts spiraling with malice thoughts. "Hey, Momo!" He waved his hand, getting her attention.

Her eyes snapped back to focus. Her body taking a step it needed to. "Ah, e-excuse me." She regained control of her senses remembering why she came. "Oh, Izuku!" Instantly running to him.

"W-Wait, Momo, slow down!" He tried to stop it but she jumped on the bed, tackling him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held back the cry of pain, keeping his teeth gritted, hugging her back.

"Oh, Izuku, I was so worried when you didn't answer or return my calls. Th-Then I heard you were in the hospital... Izuku!" She cried, hitting his chest. "I told you, I can't lose you! I can't!"Going back to resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"Momo, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She lifted herself off his chest, sitting on the side of the bed, staring down at him with a pout. "But I am glad you called the proper authorities, this time." She attempted to let out a smile but couldn't, worry still etched on her face, her eyes misty and nose already with cute sniffles.

"Yeah, I did. How'd you find out though, I was gonna call you but..."

"Yes, I see you were busy with someone else." Her voice quickly changing from caring to cold.

Izuku didn't notice the underlying venom in her voice, instead, he winced in pain as he adjusted himself on the bed. Momo bit her bottom lip feeling a little guilty and decided to relent, trying to show support, this wasn't the time nor place for that conversation. "Here, let me." She helped him, fixing his pillow. After she finished she placed her hands on his arm. "I found out because of Uraraka... She called me but I was too ashamed to answer. She left me a voice mail... But I didn't gain the courage to hear it until recently. I rushed over as soon as I did though."

"Oh, Uraraka contacted you... Um, have you talked to any of them about you know, us?" He had concern in his eyes.

She gripped his arm tenderly. "No... She only left me information regarding you. I don't know what's school going to be like on Monday." But this time, even though she was scared and nervous she didn't use that smile of feigning strength. Instead, she held out that endearing smile that was unnoticed to the world except him. "But we'll face that problem together, ne?"

His lips parted with a pang to his heart. The sunshine that entered from the window was radiating off her, illuminating an angelic aural that he could never distinguish between holy or fallen.

"Y-Yeah, Momo." With his enamored emerald eyes.

And they let themselves fall to the moment of silence. She ran one hand up his arm, nesting it behind his head, playing with locks of his hair. He struggled but lifted his body as she leaned down to him, their eyes shadowed. The light breeze had fluttered her spiraling ponytail and feathered her parted loose strands. Their lips a breath away.

"Excuse me." He interrupted.

They both jolted. Yaoyorozu straightened up with a peep coming out of her mouth. She had let go of his head, causing him to fall back on the bed. "Oof." He groaned. They both turned to the door, realizing that it was still open. Yaoyorozu was red all over, bowing repeatedly with apologies. Izuku was also embarrassed but not as much as her because that wasn't his teacher.

"P-Please forgive me for being so rude, Sensei!"

"Aizawa-sensei, why are you here too?" Izuku prodded but the bottom of his chest was rising up with anxiety, having a feeling of what it was.

He lazily ruffled his hair, slightly annoyed. "Yaoyorozu, what you do outside of heroing and school hours is up to you but if you would please give us the room."

She shivered with fear but nodded. "Y-Yes, e-excuse me. S-Sorry and thank you. I-l'll be in the hallway Izuku. A-Again, excuse me." She was trying to keep a proper composure, tucking her loose strands but the wind kept getting the better of her as she was leaving the room. She closed the door with a quick click.

Aizawa dropped his hand to his side, staring at Midoriya with a blunt expression. "A problem child till the bitter end, huh."

Izuku closed his eyes, before opening them, staring at the ceiling.

Aizawa sighed, before leaning on the door, crossing his arms. "As you probably already guessed, I'm here to talk to you about the decision you made two years ago after you lost your quirk."

* * *

And just like that, I was thrusted with the ultimatum I could no longer ignore.


	35. Chapter 35

35

School days

* * *

Midoriya took a breath as he looked at the front entrance to school. His anxiety was growing in the pit of his chest and he couldn't shake that feeling away. Another step forward and the anxiety grew, clogging in his throat. He loosened his tie a little but that didn't help. He had half a mind to just turn around and run away, but he couldn't after he saw her standing there.

His shoulders relaxed and his breathing evened out. His lips twitched, almost smiling before his nerves reeled them back down. She hadn't noticed him yet, as she was focused on greeting students. Her eyes eventually peeled away from them to the approaching Izuku. Her eyes lit up before falling down as she bit her bottom lip.

"H-Hello, I-Izuku, er, M-Midoriya... Excuse me but I just don't know how to respond to you now, given the situation."

Izuku stared at her fidgeting expression. 'Wait this isn't the proper and calm Yaoyorozu, it's the delicate Momo.' Finding it strangely amusing seeing her at school.

"Hey, Momo."

"Y-Yes?" Not noticing he used her first name because of her own stress.

"Call me, Izuku. We're already here, okay?"

And that seemed to calm her. Her face relaxed and she wasn't biting her lip anymore, her face lifting slightly into a reassured smile. "Of course. I'm sorry I was being so silly, Izuku." Saying his name with some confidence. "But you should head inside, our dilemma is no excuse to be late." Returning to the proper Yaoyorozu.

"That's my girl." He smiled.

"And you're my pillar." She replied in step.

Midoriya headed inside, saying bye to Momo. As soon as he was out of view, his facial expression deterred, looking down. 'I have to talk to her about that but how can I when we're dealing with our friends finding out about us... It's so frustrating, whenever it feels like I'm making some progress, something happens and brings me back down...'

Momo took a glance at his leaving figure before facing forward again, her face falling. It was hard to keep her spirits up without him but she took a deep breath and puffed out her chest, putting the smile back on. "You can do it, Momo!" She cheered herself on, ready to tackle the day then the image of Tenya's, Todoroki's, and Uraraka's hurt expression flashed across her mind. "No, you can't." Her shoulders dropped with her head. "No, yes you can!" She pumped herself back up.

For the rest of the morning, Momo kept flip-flopping with her resolve.

* * *

Lunch.

Izuku was leaving the studio with his anxiety creeping over him more and more. The stares he was receiving didn't help. He didn't know if they were staring at him because of the bandages on him or if they found out about his relationship with the school idol. It was probably a mix of both. He wasn't wearing his arm sleeve because it was damaged, so he went back to his regular bandage. He also had bandages around his neck, one across his nose, and a square one on his cheek. 'I guess Mina was right, they do see me as a delinquent...' He clenched his fist, more and more thinking of his conversation with Aizawa and his mom.

But as he walked closer and closer to the lunch table they usually hung out at, his thoughts went to everything that happened over the weekend. Getting caught by his friends, the imprinted image of Todoroki's brokenhearted expression followed by Overhaul.

The lasting bruises on his body of being hit by his metal fists. The hazardous weather only adding to the escalation, terrified of every squeal of his shoe slipping, praying not to fall off the cliff. Not knowing if he was going to make it to sunrise. Izuku's breathing grew rigid and his legs were trembling along with his arms. He lifted his hand to his mouth as if trying to stop his breaths from coming out. 'C-Calm down Izuku Midoriya! You're just feeling the aftershocks of surviving, I have nothing to feel bad about.' Remembering he delivered two clean kicks to Overhaul's skull, giving him possible brain damage. His hand lowered to his neck, scratching at the bandages, reliving the moment his metal arm almost took his head off with a clothesline, as if it was still choking him. His eyes widened, finding it harder and harder to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'It's over, but I can't stop shaking... I can't...' "It's over!" Accidentally lashing out his crippling anxiety and guilty frustrations. His eyes instantly opened to the wide eyes staring at his outburst.

"S-Sorry." He tried to hide into himself before walking away hurriedly, fumbling a bit, trying to get away as fast as possible. But she saw his vulnerable state of mind and followed.

His steps slowed as he got closer to the chow hall. He inhaled a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Are you alright?"

"Eh?" Turning to the person who was next to him. "Oh, Yui. Um, yeah, I'm good." He laughed off.

She reached out, grabbing his wrist, and feeling for his heart rate. "Liar." Noticing how fast it was. She lifted her eyes from his wrist to his face, staring up at him, intimately close, their breaths swirling like smooches. She lifted both her hands up to him, her cold fingertips tracing over his skin before cupping his cheeks and lifting his head.

"All-Might kept it held high no matter what."

His emerald eyes grew staring at her affectionately indifferent orbs.

Izuku wondered if Yui also had the ability to resize time and space because to him, that moment was an eternity he wanted to stay in with only her and him existing in it.

All his nerves were quelled by an action and a few simple words from her.

And it terrified him because of the thought that he was possibly more compatible with Yui than with Momo.

"Th-Thanks Yui, I needed that." His words conflicted with emotion. He pulled himself away from her captivating embrace. And the world seemed to start up again with the chow hall filled with noise and movement again. He recalled their conversation at the hospital. "But Yui, we do have to talk... about us." Now more than ever.

She brought her arms back to her self, tucking them behind her back, pushing out her chest, and tilting her head. "No. Let's go eat with everyone." Before turning away from him walking to the table.

He eventually followed. 'Why can't I pull myself away from her..?' He didn't want to acknowledge that maybe it was because he didn't want to.

They reached the table and all their eyes raised to him before settling. He was caught off guard, from their looks it was like they knew but nobody could talk about it. He gulped. "Hey, guys." But nobody really replied. He still took his seat, between Uraraka and Iida. No one was talking, maybe a comment here or there but only from the cheerful or clueless trying to get something going but always drowned out by the tension and blaring background noise.

Izuku took a peek at Momo. She could only stare down at her lap, doing her best not to fidget. Izuku grimaced with guilt, also looking down and reflecting. It wasn't until he felt a stare, he lifted his eyes and followed it.

It was Tsuyu.

But she averted her gaze as soon as they locked eyes. Izuku's eyes traveled to each of his friends, no one meeting his. His eyes fell down back to his lap, staring at his own hands. His eyes were wide and hollow as he came to a realization.

* * *

It was in the deafening silence that it became clear to me. There are some burned bridges that can never be repaired.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Lunch table meeting

* * *

One of them finally decided to break the tension and it had to be her.

"So, I guess you guys are dating?" Mina had a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of her neck. She thought she threw water on the dumpster fire but it was, in fact, gasoline.

"Excuse me." The first and harshest one was Todoroki as he got up to leave.

"A-Ah, wait Todoroki-" He attempted.

"Um, I have something I need to take care of." Uraraka tried to hide the shake in her voice but it was there. Tsuyu got up to join her, not saying a word.

"As do I, with the school council." Iida's voice cold and without emotion like his usual robot voice but without any of the cheer.

"T-Tenya, should I accompany-" She struggled in vain.

"Fuck this." Kyouka was the last to say anything, hitting that painful note. She stormed off.

"Kyouka..." "J-Jirou?"

Neither Izuku or Momo noticed Yui leave. She was always outside of the picture frame.

The only ones left on the table were Izuku, Momo, Toru and Mina.

"Sorry." Mina had her eyes closed with an apologetic smile. "Someone needed to say it."

Izuku placed his elbow on the table, holding his face and covering it. "Todoroki... I, ugh..! I feel like shit."

Momo was pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes shut, taking calm breaths. "My thoughts as well but with a more appropriate adjective."

"Ne, ne, so you're gonna tell us everything, right?" Toru urged, shaking Midoriya's shoulder.

"Come on, please Yaomomo, I always thought you were too innocent a prude for such naughty affairs." Mina was hugging her arm.

"Eh, er, that's..." Yaoyorozu couldn't find the words after Mina's tease.

"On one condition." Izuku was still supporting his head with his hand. Toru stopped tugging at his shoulder, looking at his covered face. "You help us get out of this mess."

Mina and Toru looked at each other before smiling and replying in unison. "Obviously!"

Izuku gave out enough details to satisfy them while keeping the intimate and private matters off the table. "And then they saw us at the arcade."

Yaoyorozu was blushing at the story Izuku was telling, hiding her steamy cheeks with her hands, only nodding when they looked at her for confirmation.

Mina stood from her seat, she had her eyes closed in frustration while ruffling her hair and horns. "Maaan, that's too much to unpack! I can't believe we missed something so juicy that was right under our nose."

"It's like a drama unfolding right before our eyes!" Toru had a bag of popcorn.

"Oi, this isn't a free show!" Izuku threw his arm with shark eyes, berating them.

"Yes, please help." Momo whispered, still hiding her face.

Both Toru and Mina stopped joking around feeling a little guilty about embarrassing Yaoyorozu more than they had to. Mina sat back down folding her arms, she thought for a minute before speaking. "Well here's what I think, the ones that were hurt the most were Kyouka and Todoroki. Jirou is your best friend and your ex. And although I can't say you both technically went behind Todoroki's back, you definitely did, Midoriya."

"Y-Yeah, I know."

Toru spoke this time. "And as for Uraraka, I understand why she's upset but at the same time, ever since you guys became distant, I don't know, it's like the chemistry you guys had is gone. Although, I do think you two should talk and finally clear out the air."

"You're right, Toru, I have to talk to Uraraka."

"And Todoroki." Mina pointed out, she dropped her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her jaw, supporting her head up, and she actually had a sad expression. "It's like it's always hard for him to express himself, I think he doesn't know the right words or maybe he's scared of facing emotions. That's why I like it when he smiles, even if it's just barely..." She was lost in thought as she spoke that last sentence but then she caught herself, clearing her throat, and lifting her head back up. "But that's why you should talk to him Midoriya, you have a knack for getting him to open up." Her former frown turned into a sad smile.

Midoriya had noticed Mina's actions as she spoke. "Wait, Mina do you like Todoroki?"

"Th-This isn't about me, this is about you, two! You, two!" Shaking her fist with her eyes squeezed shut, not letting her feelings escape.

"Ehm... So..." Yaoyorozu's flushed face had settled and she had placed her hands on her lap, clutching them shut. Her lips were quivering but she was resolved to speak. "I-If Izuku is going to talk to Todoroki and Uraraka, what do I do?"

Toru and Mina froze, looking at the fragile Momo, not knowing how to react. Izuku shifted his eyes to the two girls, he realized they weren't used to dealing with her. 'If anything they're used to the protective Yaoyorozu who takes care of them.' He stepped in for those two instead. "Ah, Momo, maybe you should talk to Iida." He forced a smile. "He's hurt and none of us even knew about his feelings for you, including me. Out of everyone, right now, I think you know him best."

"Midoriya's right but I still don't understand why he thought there was something between you two."

Momo shook her head. "I don't know either. We've only ever done student representative work together or when we hang out as a group with everyone and even then we barely talked."

Izuku placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Um, Momo at the arcade he mentioned walking you home, can that have anything to do with it."

"Wait, he walked you home?" Toru had shock in her voice.

"Well, we have had some meetings run late but that falls under representative work right?"

They all looked at each other before staring back at her. Mina spoke up. "Maybe not to you, Yaomomo but..." She couldn't finish staring at Momo's innocent expression.

Izuku rubbed his eyes at Mina's lack of follow-through. "Momo, sweetie, I need you to think back. Did you ever talk over the phone or something that seemed miniscule to you but might have made Iida act weird?" Izuku began to feel a knot in his stomach having an idea of how Iida might be feeling. 'It was like me and Uraraka except Momo never saw him that way...'

Momo was tapping her index finger on the side of her cheek with her lips pouted out, staring up in thought. "Now that you mention it, there were times when he was rather odd... Oh if only I knew beforehand."

"Momo, I think it's best that we talk to them after school today, okay? I'll talk to Todoroki."

"And I'll talk to Tenya." Momo had her eyes closed reaffirming her decision mentally. She opened them, staring at him with a smile and he gave one back. She turned to Mina and Toru. "Thank you for helping us sort this out."

Both Mina and Toru grew a blush from her complement. "Praise like that won't make us f-feel good or anything, idiots!" They tried to insult but their joy was in plain view.

"I didn't know invisible people could blush." Momo let out with a smile and a sweat drop before a thought snapped to her. "Wait, what about Jirou?"

They were quiet before Izuku spoke. "I think it's best if we give Kyouka some time, she needs to cool down before we can even talk to her. And when we can, we'll do it together, okay?"

Her eyes lit up at his support. "Oh, Izuku..!"

It was the first time the girls heard Momo squeal his name. They both said it at the same time. "She's adorable."

* * *

The final bell had rung.

Momo was waiting for all the students to leave the classroom, knowing he would stay behind.

Yaoyorozu closed the door as the last student left. She leaned her back on it, staring at the person filing paperwork or at least trying to pretend he was busy to ignore her until he couldn't.

"Yaoyorozu, don't you have other things that are more important to you."

"Tenya, we need to talk."

Izuku was walking through the hallways determined to find him.

Izuku finally did, after having searched and asked everywhere on school grounds. It was in the same spot where he had told Izuku about his tragic past during the sport's festival. He was sitting with his knees up, leaning on the wall, his face turned slightly to him as he approached. Izuku was only able to see his red hair and a portion of his burn.

"Why did I hope that you would find me here..? "

"Todoroki... "


	37. Chapter 37

37

Shandy

* * *

 _"I-Izuku? Are y...you sure it's a-alright?" She panted out, her words unconvincing to herself. She let out another moan, clutching the locks of his hair with one hand, pushing him deeper. Her toes curled as her legs squeezed around him before releasing as she fell back on the bed. She turned her head to the side, covering her flushed cheeks with her arm across her face. Her other hand released the grip on his hair and began to pet it as if apologizing for holding it so tight._

 _He worked his way up her body, tracing butterfly kisses along her smooth abdomen. He reached her collar bone giving a gentle bite that made her wince. He nibbled on her ear before answering her initial question. "They said to take it easy but I just wanted to see you." He whispered. His hot breath tingled her moist ear canal giving her goosebumps._

 _"I did too." She replied as he lifted himself up and they shared eye contact. She lifted her hands up to his neck, lightly massaging it. "Did I hurt you?"_

 _"No." He grabbed both her hands with one of his and lowered them to his chest. Her fingernails buried into his flesh in anticipation as he leaned down to her. Their lips brushing against each other. "It's just after everything that's happened, I wanted to spend time with you, like this." He let out quietly, his breath tickling her nose._

 _"My sentiments as well. Before, when we did this, it felt like just a form of temporary satisfaction but now..." Her voice breaking with affection._

 _"Yeah, I know. It's important to me too." Resonating the emotion in her words._

* * *

With that resolve in mind, Izuku took a breath and sat beside Todoroki. "Yeah, I looked everywhere for you. Um, you know how tenacious I can get, hahaha, like at the sports festival." He finished a little awkwardly.

Todoroki lifted his left arm and stared at it. "It's because of you that I became who I am today and yet I don't understand how you could..!" He made a fist and slammed it on the concrete floor.

Izuku winced at the harsh thud. "T-Todoroki, it's not-, look I didn't plan for what happened with Momo to happen, it just did..." He started fast trying to explain himself before trailing off sadly with guilt.

"It just did? That's your excuse." His voice was monotone, trying its best to stay normal. His hair was hiding his eyes, and his face was still turned slightly away.

Izuku dropped his eyes staring at the ground by his feet, lifting up his knees and hugging his arms around them." Todoroki... I know it's not what you wanted but-"

"How could you know anything about what I want!.." His voice broke like glass cutting through Izuku, silencing him. Todoroki turned his head a little to Izuku. He opened his fist, tugging at the ground with his fingers. "I wanted you to meet my mother..." His fingers stopped attempting.

His emerald orbs were shattered with guilt. His throat began to knot and he found it hard to swallow. 'Given how strained his relationship is with his mother, he wanted me too...' Izuku freed one hand, bringing it up to hide his face as he spoke. "I-... T-Todoroki." His voice choking up. "I'm so sorry..."

Todoroki knew it was a sincere apology, he could tell from the crack in his pitch, he knew it really was, but that's why, "No!" Todoroki snapped standing up, now fully turned to him. "It all sounds nice and good and I know you mean it but I can't... You went behind my back, Midoriya, after everything you knew, you still..!"

Izuku stood up, and wiped his eye with his thumb, facing him. "Todoroki, I wasn't trying to steal her from you. In some sick way I justified myself by helping you with her." Izuku rubbed his right elbow up and down, looking away ashamed before turning his eyes back to Todoroki. "But that was then, when my relationship with her was purely physical... But after we went to karaoke it all began to change between us, I tried to distance myself and stopped helping you with her because I was scared of losing her to you..." 'And I still am.' Izuku couldn't finish his last thought.

"It all changed after karaoke? I thought that's when you guys started it because of how you talked to her when we were leaving, and now you're telling me that's it's been going on for longer, that it even happened while you gave me advice? For how long Midoriya?!"

"Todoroki... I don't think-"

"For how long Midoriya? If you give a single damn about our friendship then you'll answer me!" He had his hand harshly pointed to the side on the verge of throwing their friendship away.

Izuku's shoulders heaved up and down as he let out a painful breath, he lifted his eyes to him and confessed. "I think it was a few days after you went to her house to study... Because she invited me after you left her hanging." It still hurt Izuku to acknowledge that.

Todoroki ruffled the red side of his hair. "So you just jumped at the chance to take advantage of her?"

Izuku's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't do that, don't act like you have the high ground because you walked away from her like it was out of honor. You were scared and ran away from her." Izuku did feel guilty but he wasn't going to let Todoroki lash out his frustration on him without facing his own shortcomings.

"You're one to talk, you'll use any opportunity to run away from yourself!" Todoroki's cool calm attitude was blown off with firey intensity. "It's been two long years Midoriya the self loathing is getting annoying at this point."

Izuku leaned into it, placing his hand on his chest. "Yeah, I have done that and you're right, I need to stop being so pathetic but that's exactly why I'm here! I'm done getting in my own way!"

"No, you're not done, if you were then you would have never hid your relationship with Yaoyorozu like that."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted to keep it-, no, that doesn't matter. Look Todoroki, if you wanted to be with Yaoyorozu, then you would have been with her that day but you weren't... and I still can't figure out why."

The windy violin played a breeze in the silence.

Todoroki looked to the side, lifting his arm and clutching his fist shut. "It's like you said, I was scared." Lying more to himself. "But that doesn't excuse what you did."

The wind lifted his green locks before dropping them as he glanced down before looking back at Todoroki. "Y-Yeah you're right... I haven't been a good friend, t-to any of you, honestly... But that's why I'm here, Todoroki... I'm not asking you to forgive me and I'm not asking you to be okay with me and Momo. But I do want a chance to explain and I am asking if we can still be friends..." He reached out his hand in an attempt.

Todoroki's eyes were covered by his hair. "You're asking me for a lot... after everything."

"Please Todoroki, give me a chance to explain and if you don't want to be friends after... Then I'll get it." Izuku went back to rubbing his right elbow.

Todoroki subconsciously stared at him do it before catching himself. "I heard you were in the hospital."

Izuku's eyes widened as he let out a gasp of hope, before giving Todoroki a toothy grin.

* * *

Yaoyorozu had walked away from the door and to Iida. "Tenya, can we talk about what happened last week."

They were standing in the middle of the front of the classroom. Iida readjusted his glasses. "It was an overreaction on my part."

Yaoyorozu kept up with the polite manners. "Oh, is that all it was. I see, so it won't affect our positions, right?" She had her eyes closed with that plastered smile.

"Th-That's right."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Now, if you'll excuse me." She began to turn around and head for the door.

"Although!" He spoke up. His voice scratched and he coughed to clear it before speaking again, having caught Yaoyorozu's attention. "Don't you think it's a little unprofessional. It can distract you from your responsibilities."

Yaoyorozu turned back to him. "Don't worry, I keep it separate from school and heroing and we are completely appropriate during school hours." Albeit lying a little at the end there.

His eyes were hidden by the glare of his glasses. "I see, nevermind then."

Yaoyorozu nodded before walking away. Her hand reached the door handle.

"It should have been me."

She hesitated. She turned her head back to him. "What?"

He reaffirmed, taking a step. "After the arcade, we caught up to Todoroki and he told us how you two 'studied' and given the time frame it was also around the time Midoriya had a conversation with us at the bus stop saying he just left your house after 'studying.' His clothes were a mess and his eyes looked more drained then usual. I attempted to ask him but he denied... But then I saw you both at the arcade and everything made sense... Except, it should have been me, instead of Midoriya."

"Oh Tenya, it doesn't work like that. You can't just tell me that I should have ended up with you. We have never connected on a personal level, the only conversations we've had were about schoolwork and those times you walked me home, I thought you were just doing your duty as class rep."

"So none of it meant anything?"

"Tenya it wasn't that it didn't mean anything, it's that you never tried to make it something. And I'm sorry but I don't think I can work with you anymore so I'm stepping down from my role as a class rep." She went back to holding the door.

"But why him? What made us so different?"

Momo's lips lifted as she thought about him. She opened the door before turning back to Iida. "We can always talk about the most miniscule thing, all the way to the atomic level, literally. He always laughs at my science puns, but we also don't have to talk, and it can be the most tranquil remedy... But above all he makes me happy and I couldn't help falling in love with him."

Momo had an endearing smile, expressing her affection for the person who took away her isolation.

* * *

Izuku and Todoroki were sitting on the same wall were it started. They had talked. Things were still going to be strained between them but Izuku needed a friend right now and Todoroki knew it.

"So you really made up your mind?" His fingers weren't tugging at the ground, they were reaching out.

Izuku had his arms crossed over his knees, and was resting his forehead on it before lifting his head up, staring at the sky, he freed one hand and wiped his bloodshot eye, putting his arm back in place. He replied with a dry voice. "Yeah... It's like you said I've been running from myself for too long. I'm just worried about how she'll take it. I love her so much and I'm terrified of what's going to happen when I tell her." Izuku was staring off, his eyes hard in thought.

Todoroki stared at him before replying in the only way he knew how. He stayed quiet and followed his eyes, staring off with him. A single thought occupied Todoroki in the moment.

'Love, huh?'


	38. Chapter 38

38

Sakura Nagashi

* * *

Izuku and Todoroki parted ways at the front of school. It was still uncomfortable and was probably going to be like that for longer but Todoroki was acknowledging that Izuku was trying and that gave him enough of a reason to try as well.

"Midoriya if you're really being honest about not getting in your own way anymore, then you need to tell Yaoyorozu as soon as possible." Todoroki gave him some parting advice.

"Y-Yeah, I will, th-thanks Todoroki, f-for staying I mean."

"We're friends Midoriya..."

His lips quivered before he smiled at him. "We are, aren't we." He finished with a break in his voice, and he wiped his eyes with his arm before anything came out.

Todoroki had an uncomfortable pang in his heart and adverted his eyes from the honest emotion in Midoriya. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He began to head off but his eyes caught a spiral ponytail. "Looks like your chance is coming up." He began to walk away not able to look at Yaoyorozu.

"Ah, bye, Todoroki!"

He simply lifted his hand back up at him with a wave as he left.

"Oh, it looks like you were able to work things out." Yaoyorozu stepped next to Izuku with a small smile on her lips happy for him.

"Kinda, things are still going to be rough and I have to build my trust with him again, but at least it's something. Oh, how did it go with Iida?"

"For better or worse, our relationship has been terminated and I stepped down as a class rep."

"I'm sorry, Momo."

"Don't be." She had that smile, staring at Izuku. "What we have is more important than some school responsibilities."

And for the first time seeing her honest smile killed him inside. "Y-Yeah, c-come on, let me walk you home?" He pushed down the dryness in his throat and reached out his hand.

Momo's lips parted staring at his bandaged arm. Her eyes glistened with a want she had craved for so long. She gulped with a strained, "Of course." Clasping his hand with hers, and interlocking their fingers.

And he walked her home after school like she had always fantasized in her daydreams.

* * *

They had reached her house as the sun was beginning to set leaving a purple hue swirling with the clouds as the orange rays of light illuminated the sky.

Izuku was quiet as they entered her home. She began to notice his lack of cheer. She tilted her head to him as they stepped into her room. "Is something wrong, sweetie? Are you still thinking about Todoroki? Don't worry, I'm sure you will be in his good grace before long."

His zoned out eyes came back to focus. "Eh, oh no, I mean I'm just thinking about something he said."

"Oh dear, want to talk about it while we watch the sunset." Momo began to walk up that spiral staircase, stepping into the platform area where they studied and started everything.

Izuku's eyes followed her movements. He rubbed his always tired eyes, before letting out a gentle chuckle, nodding, choosing to enjoy the moment for now. "No, Momo, let's just watch the sunset." He walked up the steps, accompanying her and sitting next to her on the study table, sharing a view from the glass window.

"Can I ask you something, Izuku?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you see me, more as Yaoyorozu or Momo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before... During school I was always Yaoyorozu a-and you were Midoriya then whenever you came over you were Izuku and I w-was Momo. D-Does that sound foolish?"

Izuku thought for a moment. "No, Momo it doesn't. I actually get it." He chuckled. "I kinda thought it would've been a hard topic to talk about, but now."

She giggled covering her lips with her hand. "It is rather silly how difficult it was for us to even attempt a conversation like this."

"Yeah," Izuku's lips lowered a bit thinking about Todoroki's advice. He clenched his fist shut. 'Not yet.' Still wanting to talk about Momo's question. "So what do you think of me now? Am I Midoriya or Izuku?"

She pondered a bit with her finger on her chin. "It's quite simple but at the same time, it's not. You're Izuku Midoriya but sometimes I see flashes of Deku... from before."

"...Oh."

"Hm, is it something, dear?"

He cleared his throat and blinked away the mist in his eyes before she could notice. "N-No it's nothing. Ehehe, but I guess it's a little different for me.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but also the same in a way. It's like before, when we were alone I would think of you as Momo and then when we were with everyone else it was Yaoyorozu, but to me, it looked like Yaoyorozu was a shield to protect Momo... But then I began to thought, who would protect Yaoyorozu and it made me only want to get closer to you, because that's who you are, Momo Yaoyorozu."

Momo began to giggle but her eyes had a tender twinkle. "It seems like you put as much thought into it as I did. Thank you."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, hey, um, listen Momo something happened at the hospital."

Her fingernail scratched the surface of her lap as she clenched her fist. "Was it about Kodai?"

"Hm, what no, Yui was just worried about me."

"Yes I am aware but Izuku, ever since our talk, how should I say, she's the only one that still makes me insecure."

He didn't want to talk about this but figured Momo deserved some explanation. "I... Yeah, that's fair. Um, Momo, Yui is difficult to explain, I sometimes don't even understand it. We just gravitate to each other with no reason why. B-But I've been trying to make it clear to her that it's over."

Her eyes were shadowed. "Trying to make it clear? Are you telling me your relationship has been still going on with her while we've..."

"N-No, Momo of course not, nothing's happened between us ever since me and you started this... Momo I swear I would never do that to you."

"Izuku... Am I her replacement?" Asking a question that has been brewing in her since she found out about their secret affair.

His eyes widened, caught off guard, letting out a throaty gasp. He glanced down and to the side feeling the weight of that question. 'It's not like with her and Todoroki, I actually had something with Yui...' He bit his bottom lip, before lifting his head back up staring at her. "Momo, I'm sorry if you ever felt that way. I promise you," He reached out across the table, placing his hand over hers, their fingers slowly interlinked like the day they started this, "What we have is real, and it doesn't matter to me that if we started it out as a lie. But Momo you can't be a replacement if you're the only one who has made me feel this way. You're the reason I want to be a better person and I never felt that with Yui."

Her onyx orbs quivered as her lips parted. "Oh, Izuku... I'm-," Her voice choking up and halting with a sniffle. Her pale cheeks had a blossom of affection. She gave him a big toothy smile, closing her raindrop eyes with a splash.

Izuku's enamored emerald eyes captured the picture, internalizing the moment in his thoughts forever.

He took a breath and squeezed her hand, he forced his orbs to harden as he spoke. "But that's why I'm going overseas with Eri..."

"...Pardon?"

The sun had set leaving the lingering light on the clouds as day faded to night.

"At the hospital, the conversation I had with Aizawa-sensei, it had to do with going with Eri as she masters her quirk to help get back One-for-All. When I first lost my quirk he told me about that option but I couldn't do it... But now, because of you-"

"Because of me? I-Izuku what are you talking about, h-how can this even-, how can you suddenly tell me that you're walking away from my life. N-No!" Her voice went from confusion to denial and finally to hurt as she stood up, breaking her hand away from his.

He stood up too, both staring at each other from across the study table where it all began.

"But I'm not walking away, I'm doing this so when I come back-"

"Oh, when you come back. That's what my parents always said. Don't worry dear, we'll have that picnic when we come back or, I'm sorry sweetie I promise we'll be there for your next birthday." She mimicked her parents' words with buried pain. "They kept saying they'd come back until eventually they stopped and never did..."

"Momo..."

"And now you're going to do the same thing! You're leaving me, like everyone else. My parents, Todoroki walked out on me, Jirou absolutely refuses to speak to me now, I gave up my friendship with Tenya for you, and you're just..! How could you think any of this is okay?!"

"I can't just keep staying like this. I can't keep feeling bad about my situation while not taking the opportunity to fix it."

She walked around the table, reaching him, placing her hands on his chest. "But why does it have to be like this?! You don't need your quirk back. You can stay here with me and we can be so happy together. You don't need a quirk for that..." Her voice cracked as the future she had envisioned for them began to crumble away.

"I'm so tired of this hopeless feeling that keeps drowning me."

"But you're not hopeless!" She buried her face in the fabric of his shirt as tears followed her sniffles.

"I know, I realized it when I was fighting Overhaul... I didn't care that I didn't have a quirk, I was just determined to make sure Overhaul didn't go after Eri. And now even Aizawa-sensei thinks... If I don't go now I don't know if I'll ever have another chance to get my hero license. Please try to understand Momo."

She pushed off his chest, shoving him back a bit, she turned and walked to a railing on the platform. "This is too much, after everything..." She took a raspy breath as liquid fell off the railing hitting the floor below. She turned back to him with her arms crossed under her bust. Her eyes were bloodshot but she had a scowl, walking to him as she talked. "Why couldn't you have just gone two years ago, before any of this happened! Why Izuku, tell me why I have to lose you, when instead I could have never even blinked twice at the mention of you. I actually think I would have preferred the other option." She had stopped walking, standing in front of him, and she was glaring with her fractured eyes.

"You don't mean that..." He had parted lips before he closed them and matched her stare down without being aggressive. "Two years ago I was in a bad place. I was scared, what if Eri rewound too far to the point where we lost One-for-all completely, what if I was never meant to be a hero. All the hard work I invested was simply to save a little girl... Do you know how horrible I feel that I actually used to think like that. I was in a pit that I could never crawl out of. No matter how hard everyone around me tried to pull me out, it never worked... but then you reached out without even knowing it and... Momo, I-, I lo-"

She had reached out and cupped his face, tackling into his lips with her own, interrupting him with all the emotion she had. Their lips mashed together as she roughly moved them up and down. She was pulling him as close to her as she could, not wanting to part until they had to. She dropped her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lie to me..."

"What? Momo."

"Tell me you're not leaving."

"But I can't just-"

"Please... I just want one more night where I can pretend that I'm not alone." She had lifted her face up to him.

And she was smiling. It was the smile that had captured him but now it crushed him because he knew he had broken it.

She didn't see the constellations in his eyes anymore. Their nights, where they illuminated only for her were being replaced with the shine for his approaching heroic days. The shine she initially said she missed was now a bittersweet reminder of what she was losing.

"Momo, I'm staying here with you, don't worry I'm not going anywhere..."

It was a lie she needed to hear. He told her in the study area where it all started. But she needed him to lie again. And he did on the bed where they consummated their affair. She needed another a lie, she craved it. The moonlight lighted the lie he continued to tell her but the stars weren't there.

Her eyes were liquid glass that I was scared were going to shatter but still, they looked so beautiful. My hands would trace over her soft pale moonlit skin that always felt like the cool breeze of autumn. Her lips were like tender petals I wanted to pluck as I kept abusing them. And her hair had the scattered serenity of departed cherry blossoms.

He was so gentle yet he continued to hold me with a rough embrace that I knew would protect me. I had unwrapped his bandages because I wanted to be with all of him. I buried my fingernails into his right bicep with a desperate grip because I wanted a mark of my own on his storied arm. And I couldn't help from saying his name with euphoric pleasure, clinging onto his body, as if to keep him from leaving.

And they continued to lie to each other until the sun began to rise, bringing the day that she wished could've never arrived.

* * *

 _I never said that I loved you_


	39. Chapter 39

39

Paper wings

* * *

It was gray, that was what struck me the most. The sky refused to cry out any drops. It reminded me of her.

Of Yui.

I readjusted my shoes, gritting on the ground. I fixed my position before leaning back on the bench. It was the same train stop where we waited for Eri. Looking back on it, that was probably the happiest we got, after we finally talked about our relationship and before they found out and Overhaul.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I leaned forward and covered my face with my hand. "Ugh." I told her when I was leaving and yet... I looked left and right, again hoping that maybe..? The platform was empty. I dropped my head.

Until I heard steps coming from the stairs. I instantly turned my head to it, my eyes growing.

It was her. It was Yui.

"Hello, Izuku." She greeted me before sitting beside me, waiting with me.

"Yui..." My voice mixed with disappointment yet also surprised at her arrival. "Why are you here?"

"Uraraka told me, just like at the hospital." And just like at the hospital she looked up in thought before she spoke. "Maybe I am an extension of her."

"U-Uraraka did how did she even find-" Actually thinking about it, she was the only girl my mom met, so she probably told her. "I guess she still cares." I rubbed the back of my neck. I never got the chance to talk to her or Kyouka. Although Kyouka did leave a long-winded, foul-mouthed message I really don't want to read again.

"Here."

She shoved it in front of my face, "Huh?" It was a folded paper brought back to regular size by her quirk. I was a bit perplexed but I took it from her hand. I opened it up and read it.

 _Deku,_

 _Thank you for helping me become the hero I wanted to be... And sorry. I'm sorry that I continued to project the idea of us onto you even though you had moved on. I should also move on, ne don't you think?_

 _Bye Deku_

And I noticed a few moist smudges of ink on the paper. Uraraka, I... "I'm sorry too." I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I want to keep as much as mementos as I can, to keep my resolve strong.

"Will you miss her?"

I shook my head. "No... I don't think so, I mean I'll think about her now and then, I just hope we can be friends when I come back, like real friends this time."

"I see."

And that feeling I get of us being the only ones in a time-stopped world came back to me. When did she get so close? And why does everything else seem so far away? I couldn't help but ask. "Yui, can you resize time and space?"

"I wonder? Ne, look." She lifted her hand, she clenched it shut before thrusting it out with an open palm. I gulped, not believing I was about to see her use her quirk on reality.

"Joke."

I fell off the bench. "I fell for it." I groaned, before getting back up, dusting my self off and sitting back down next to her.

She leaned back, resting her head on the bench, looking up at the empty sky. She reached out her hand hoping to catch a few drops that were not falling. " _Everyday_."

"I actually think it would get depressing if it rained every day." I don't know how but when I'm with her it feels like any large doubts I have disappear into tiny afterthoughts.

"So?" As if saying she didn't care if it upset others.

"You wouldn't get sad?"

"No."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No, you wouldn't would you, what would you do then?"

"Be next to you, enjoying it."

My smile dissipated, letting out a caught off guard breath. "...You would, wouldn't you." Look where she's at right now. I rubbed my hands over my knees a little on edge. "So what are you doing now?"

"Being with you."

"You are aren't you..?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm going away for a while?"

"I do."

"Did you come to say goodbye."

"I don't believe so."

"Then why'd you come?"

"It's the same for the hospital, I don't know. Do you?"

"Yui, how could I possibly know that?"

"Because you knew what I wanted during winter break."

"Ah-... And you knew what I wanted?"

"Did I?"

"Yeah, haha, I still use those All-Might headphones whenever I work on suits, they're actually in my pocket right now and that's usually where they are."

She leaned and turned to the side away from me, reaching into her pocket. She pulled it out and grew it back to its regular size holding it with both hands. It was an All-Might doll. Then she opened it in half and inside the doll was the skinny skeleton All-Might.

My lips couldn't help lifting no matter how hard I pulled down. "Yui, do you take it everywhere?"

" _Everyday_."

My lips stuttered again. "Y-You do, don't you."

"I do." She put back the doll. "So, why am I here?"

Asking me for an answer she could grasp. "M-Maybe you came because you knew I needed someone to help me not run away this time."

"Do you?"

I lifted my hand up to my face hiding my eyes. "I do..." My voice cracked but I didn't care.

"Then that's why I'm here."

"...Thank you, Yui."

I didn't realize it till now but our hands were intertwined. I pulled my other hand away from my face, staring at our hands. My lips quivered and separated. It was faint but I felt her squeeze it.

And I squeezed back because it was all too heavy but right now with her it's weightless.

"Izuku?"

I spoke up with a clearing sniffle. "H-Huh?"

"Do you want to talk about us?"

And she was looking at me with those indifferent orbs of affection. Mines widened, staring back at her. After having told me no the times I've asked, she asks me now, and all I could say was, "No, Yui, I don't... Just wait with me."

"When does it arrive?"

"In an hour."

"Okay."

And we did. We held hands waiting for the train.

I didn't know how to feel seeing it approach in the distance. My anxiety was building. M-Maybe if I stay I can talk to her and we can fix it, r-right? Th-That's what she wants anyways. I-I don't need my quirk. I can just stay with-

"Come on." Yui, she was tugging at my hand, she was standing, wanting me to walk to the platform stop. "You're going to be a hero."

And she said it with no hesitation that I couldn't help but believe her. "Y-Yeah, let's go."

We were standing there as it began screeching to a halt. It finally came to a stop. The doors opened but nobody came out and I didn't step in yet. I couldn't let go of her hand.

"It's not waiting for you."

"I know."

She noticed my distress like always, she lifted her free hand up cupping a side of my face, rubbing her palm on my cheek. And it was one of the only moments where the emotions were clear in her voice. "Go, it will be alright." Purely supportive.

My breath shook but I nodded. I let go of her hand as she pulled her other away from my face. I need to do this. And I kept thinking that as I stepped inside.

"Izuku..!" And it was the opposite of her voice from before, this time it was conflicted. I turned back to her. She was on the platform and I was on the train. I couldn't stop from staring at her face, the blank expression she always carried completely broke down to reveal someone else who didn't want me to go but she knew I had to more than even I did because she's Yui.

"I'm going to miss you, _everyday_."

My lips parted and I couldn't help but to reach out for her. "Yui!-" The doors closed stopping me. I placed my hands on the doors, hoping they would open for some reason.

We could only stare at each other as the train began to move. And she was smiling but there was a tear in her eye.

She left me with one last act of emotion. She waved as I sped away from her life.

I took a heavy breath, sitting down and pulling out the headphones she gave me. There's no going back now.

The train rolled along, under the gray abyss of the sky as it departed from my life with her, leading to my life as a hero.

* * *

I already told you that though, remember? This is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero...


	40. Chapter 40

40

You say run

* * *

 **Breaking news! We are live at the scene, we are getting reports that it is a hostage situation taking place on the top floor. We are hearing that the suspect is wearing a bomb vest with his thumb on the detonator. The hero Creati is in there with him, trying to negotiate. All we can do is wait and hope she gets through to him.**

'This is unfavorable. If Todoroki or Tenya were here they'd be fast enough to take him down.' Momo was standing in between the suspect and the hostages.

"I can't believe it actually worked. I followed your work hours closely, and realized you always take night shifts during the clearest weather."

Momo's eyes widened before she recomposed herself and narrowed her eyes at him. "How despicable. You used these innocent civilians just to get to me."

He let out a horrible laugh with his eyes rolling back. "That's right! That's right! You're the idol hero everyone wants, how could we not, your costume is so revealing, admit it you're practically begging for it!"

She covered her mouth trying not to vomit. "So appalling." Her agency had tried to convince her to change up her suit but she had continually denied because the design was the last gift she got from him.

"Oh come on, don't you know we're meant for each other?"

"Pardon but my feelings belong to another."

"What?! You harlot! B-But it's fine, I'll forgive you because at least we'll be buried together!" His thumb was shaking over the button.

"Wait!-" She tried to stop him, reaching out but it was too late.

She was sure she saw it. The emerald electricity.

It exploded but not inside of the building, the vest blew up outside, although still hitting the side of the building with enough force to blow the top floor off.

Yaoyorozu and all of the hostages were plunged into the air as the wreckage of building scattered alongside them. 'Wh-What just happened? The explosion came from the outside, not inside.' She ignored it for now. She created parachutes, hoping to reach all of the civilians but it was becoming clear she wasn't going to be able to reach them, they were separated in the air. 'I might be able to save at least one!' She had to try.

In a flash all of the hostages were swept by a static swirl of green lightning.

Momo couldn't believe her eyes as she remained suspended in air. She pulled on her parachute, descending and looking on.

 **I-Incredible out of nowhere he came and saved all of the hostages while turning in the suspect. W-Who is he?**

He was lifting a large chunk of wall that had the people he saved along with the suspect. He had ripped off the vest and thrown it out the window just in time. He set down the piece of wall, making sure everyone was safe. The news reporter was running to him, trying to get a word and he did but only a few.

"Don't worry, I am here."

Before he blasted off again with an updraft of strong wind. The news reporter followed his path growing wide eyes.

 **The exploded off pieces of building are going to crush us!**

The huge chunks of debris were being swept up or blow away to dust.

Momo was too focused on the scene unfolding to see a block of debris rip through her parachute. 'Oh no, I won't have time to create another one and use it!' She squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the inevitable.

 **Oh no, the hero Creati is plummeting! W-Wait a minute, is he? Yes! He saved her too! Hm, what's that, we finally got a name on the new hero on the scene? Really that's his name? Nonetheless he arrived just in time! The hero, Deku is here!**

She wanted to open her eyes. 'No, it can't be... It just can't.' His arms were holding onto her in that rough yet protective embrace.

"You never let me finish." He finally spoke as they soared across the city.

She dared to open them. Her lips quivered, the fist image she saw were his freckles then the sway of his green hair, his mask guard was on, then her eyes finally landed on his orbs. She didn't want to believe it. Her arms naturally curled around his neck as they stared at each other for the first time in a long time.

He continued his words staring directly at her but his eyes were liquid emerald, a bit overwhelmed. "D-During the joint practice session we had, when we were falling through the sky, you said 'save me.' at the time I didn't know what you meant... But Momo that was also the day where we admitted that we did have a relationship. That day Aizawa-sensei believed in me and it was also the day I began to believe in us." His arms held her tighter. Her lips parted hearing his words. "Momo that was the day I showed you my arm. I don't think you know this but that was the day you saved me... And what I was going to say back then before I left... I wasn't walking away, I did this so when I came back, I could save you." He pressed his forehead against hers, their bodies basking under the moonlight above the city.

She couldn't hold back the sniffles and bubbling eyes. She clutched his maskguard, pulling it down and towards her, bringing him as close as possible, their lips pressing together in a liquid salty passion she had to express.

Their lips broke apart and he spoke again. "I also remember, you said something along the lines of a date. It may not be my air gear anymore, but do you mind if I take you out on a date with my quirk?"

"Oh... Izuku!"

And they spent the night under the constellations being honest with each other.

* * *

 **Wow, it's over. I can't believe I actually finished it. This is arguably one of the hardest stories I've written and also arguably one of my proudest, mostly because it incorporated a lot of the writing experience I have gained throughout my time as a fanfic writer. So I really do hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Now let's actually talk about it, I was going to break down the flashbacks and timeline but it looks like Geekdom advisor beat me to it in the reviews lol for the most part you got more or less the timeline correct except All-Might doesn't die at Kamino. He doesn't die until after Izuku loses One-for-all, I actually make it a point in the karaoke chapter to state that All-Might visited Izuku at the hospital telling him he did the right thing saving Eri, but good breakdown nonetheless and I would recommend it as a reference, but still encourage all of you to develop your own idea of how things went down before. That was one of the themes of this story, the vagueness of life you know? You don't always get those concrete answers you want.**

 **So there are few songs as chapter titles in the story. Pumped up kicks was placed after Izuku and Momo's argument, in a somewhat upbeat chapter, but you know, just like how the song sounds upbeat the lyrics are rough and that's something that chapter was for.**

 **Shandy and Sakura nagashi were next to each other because those were the songs Izuku and Momo sang to each other. Shandy is a really good song for Izuku because the vocals can really hit that note of sorrow that is constantly inside of Izuku, plus the lyrics go with his journey throughout the story. Now Sakura Nagashi is a whole different story. I guess you could call it the theme song for this story as well as also Yaoyorozu's because it resonates so well with her story arc, I would really recommend giving it a listen, especially Miku-tan's English rendition of it. Speaking of that song it is also the ending song for the third Evangelion neon genesis movie and when I was re-watching, it made me want to add the song, the show was also the inspiration for the chapters Instrumentality and the hedgehog's dilemma. If you know you know, if you don't, I would rather not spoil it.**

 **And paper wings by rise against for the last chapter. The lyrics just hit so hard with the scene.**

 **So let's break down the characters lmao they were all pretty complex.**

 **So let's start with probably the least and work our way up. The least complex was mostly Uraraka, it was pretty self explained in the letter she left Izuku. He moved on and she didn't want to.**

 **Next Tsuyu, I don't know if you caught it but Izuku does mention to Todoroki that something happened between them but quickly changes the topic, it was a reference to an off screen thing they had which she heavily implies during their last argument. He kept running back to her. Make of it what you will but finding out about Momo was what put the nail in the coffin for their relationship.**

 **I won't go into much detail about Hatsume because although it was complex I believe it was explained well enough in her chapter but I do want to talk about the air trek and why Izuku didn't use it during his fight with Overhaul. I was going to add a scene at the hospital with Hatsume where Izuku tells her he didn't use his air gear because for him it wasn't a support item to be used for danger but something he enjoyed using for fun and didn't want to tarnish that feeling.**

 **Okay now for Kyouka. Her character story was implied earlier in the story but not fleshed out until later but I did use some plot lines of cords to a story to explain how they started dating so if you caught that's awesome. But although they did love each other it just didn't work out for various reasons, Kyouka knew about Overhaul and Izuku's depression were the major factors tho.**

 **Todoroki. Oh boi we getting to real complicated stuff. Hm, how should I explain... Todoroki was confused throughout the story. He was constantly conflicted with his emotions and he also had difficulty expressing them. He panicked when Izuku asked who he liked and just said Yaoyorozu because he assumed everyone thought they should be together but if you really focus on his character you can find out who he was really attracted to...**

 **Yui... Yui, my heart hurt writing the last chapter. Without question the most complex character to understand. I don't think any of us knew how much we would fall in love with her. Like most you said in the reviews when she made an official appearance, she literally came out of nowhere and made us fall for her hard. She was like Momo from cords to a story where she just inserted herself into the story except she never took control of it, instead she guided it and helped me get to where I needed to get which is also symbolic of her supporting Izuku take that final step, even though she knew she was losing him. That's the thing that was so enamoring about her, I think we all knew she was meant to be with Izuku, heck even he somewhat admits it but instead of going for it, Yui pushed Izuku away out of selflessness, because she knew how happy it would of made him. It was the exact opposite of Momo who was begging him to stay out of selfish fear. And it just breaks my heart that Yui never gave ME a choice in the matter.**

 **Momo... Oh Momo you frustrated me to no end lol you can never just make things easy for me can you. But that's why I love writing her SO much she's such a mess but always kept herself together in front of everyone to the point where she breaks down at nights with Izuku. It's hard not rooting for their happiness because even though she was such a hot mess we knew she had a good heart and she truly did love Izuku but she was just scared of being abandoned and that's just too relatable and sad. She was also the personified theme of duality in the story. The constant conflict of Momo and Yaoyorozu. The duality of Yaoyorozu's relationship to Midoriya, opposite of Momo's intimacy with Izuku. Man she is just so deeply rooted into themes and concepts of the story itself. Man I swear if you ever have the time just hear Sakura nagashi and it will correlate so well with Momo.**

 **Now for Izuku. The main character and one of the most broken characters I have ever written and that's saying something from me because if you read some of my other works you know how fucked up I can make people. But damn if his back story isn't f'ed up. He gets the best quirk just to lose it then All-Might tells him it was okay, then All-Might dies, then he loses his virginity the day of his funeral fuuuck man how can all of that not break some one's will. At the start of the story he was drowning in the pit of his depression but its hard to notice because that's how depression is. It's not just some preson crying to themselves in a corner or some bullshit people always think it is. Too often people think you can just see depression but you can't. And I think this Izuku is a great representation for it. He was a high functioning individual who was dying inside but nobody knew it. I mean they noticed his tired state but that was it, the farthest anyone went to help him was Todoroki asking him to get some sleep. He began to distance himself from everyone and they just got butt hurt about it instead of reaching out trying to help but that's why Momo became the source of his relief. He became addicted to it, they both did actually but then it got to the point where the physical relationship wasn't enough. He wanted something real, something he knew wasn't just a quick fix to keep him happy at nights. It was a decision he made in silence because it was his own internal battle he was constantly fighting. That's one of the reasons why although we see most of the story take place from his point of view we never really know what he is thinking. We would only get his thoughts on the current situation he was in but never the overarching narrative. He was honestly the best main character I have written and I hope you were enthralled by the characters and their unspoken developments.**

 **I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys don't know how much I appreciate all of you and all of the ones I receive. You guys kept me going whenever I was on the verge of quitting this fic. Also thanks to the silent readers, I knew there were a lot of you out there and it also helped keep me going when the reviews weren't hitting.**

 **But all in all, I'm glad I was able to finish this fic. Please leave a review of your overall thoughts about this story, what you liked, didn't like, and if there is any way to improve my writing. Thanks again!**

 **Oh, and I left It open for a possible sequel lol but trust me if it does come to life it will be tenfold the angst considering they are young adults living the hero life.**

 **But I rambled long enough. Thank you so much for reading! Please follow, fav, review all that stuff and hopefully check out my other stories! I think Catharsis for a hero is going to be my next big project.**

 **Now I can finally put this story to rest and say,**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
